Equivocada
by Cruela
Summary: Tres años después de que Terry renunciara definitivamente a Candy, establece su vida junto a Susana, la mujer que le salvó la vida y por quién renunciara a su pecosa. Candy cree ser feliz lejos de cualquier recuerdo de Terry ¿estará equivocada? Susana cree ser feliz junto a Terry, ¿y si ella está Equivocada?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, soy nueva con los fanfic de Candy Candy, pero hace poco he leído algunos que me gustaron y animaron a publicar este. Espero sea de su agrado.

¿Todavía se acuerdan de Candy?- Yo sí, soy una fan frustrada con el desenlace del anime.

Perdonen si encuentran faltas ortográficas.

Candy Candy no me pertenece, escribo este fanfic como medio de entretenimiento.

* * *

-"Equivocada"-

" _Joven novel del grupo Stanford, Terry Grandchester, regresa. Terry regresó al grupo y a Susana…_ " mencionó ella feliz en lo alto de la Colina de Ponny para luego reunirse junto a sus amigos en el hogar que la vio crecer.

 _Nueva York, 3 años después…_

Tiempo atrás él había regresado, le pidió perdón por haberla dejado y buscaba restablecer su compromiso, quedarse junto a ella. Ella, quien le salvara la vida arriesgando la suya propia, lo aceptó de brazos abiertos, y lloró en su pecho haciéndole la promesa de que no se arrepentiría de haberla elegido. Terry se limitó a decirle que de él no vendrían más promesas, temía defraudarla y por el momento sólo le importaba acompañarla.

Susana Marlow, vivía una vida tranquila junto a Terry. Lo ayudaba a repasar sus líneas y lo acompañaba los días de presentación, no se perdía ni una sola obra. Vale decir que él hacía el mejor de sus esfuerzos, siempre llegaba temprano a casa y almorzaban fuera los domingos. La llevaba al parque y complacía los gustos de ella. Le regalaba una sonrisa cuando ella le mostraba su avance en el álbum donde guardaba las noticias acerca de él y las obras en las que se presentaba.

Se encontraban en la pequeña sala de la casa en la que vivían, ella bordaba y él leía.

Desde que había llegado lo veía medio ausente, leía pero no se veía concentrado; Susana podía jurar que estaría enojado por algo. Al preguntarle si todo marchaba bien, él le respondió que sí sin despegar su vista del libro, luego de eso se sumieron nuevamente en el silencio.

Susana no podía más con la actitud de Terry, por lo general él era muy cordial y le comentaba de su día, pero esta vez estaba silente.

-estaba recordando- comentó ella- hace mucho que no tocas la armónica, solías tocarla muy bien y me relajaba mucho oírte, ¿crees que puedas tocar un poco?

Por primera vez en lo que iba de la noche Terry la miró.

-temo que esta vez no podré complacerte- le respondió - en algún momento mientras viajaba la perdí y desde entonces no he sentido interés en tocar nuevamente.

\- es una pena.

-tal vez cuando visitemos a Karen pueda tocar el piano para ti.

-eso sería grandioso- respondió ella.

Mintió, él sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba su vieja armónica, aquella con la que le dedicaba profundas melodías a aquella rubia pecosa, era mejor no traer al presente sus recuerdos ya que podía hacer venir abajo todo.

A su regreso, luego de encontrarse con Albert, sin siquiera planteárselo, había establecido junto a Susana, un acuerdo de no mencionarla y mucho menos recordarla, por tanto el nombre de Candice White Andrey era tabú para ellos.

Pero aquella promesa impuesta en el silencio había sido rota cuando Susana tocó el tema de la armónica perdida de Terry.

 _-Flash back-_

 _Antes de regresar con Susana, como parte de su transformación hacia su nueva vida, fue con Eleanor Baker, su madre. Sin dar muchas explicaciones le comentó que viviría junto a Marlow, pues ella le había salvado la vida y deseaba hacerla feliz._

 _Habían sido pocas las veces que había visto a su hijo luego que regresara de Londres, sin embargo no necesitó de mucho para saber que él amaba a Candy, dudó en preguntarle qué pasaría con ella, pero antes de siquiera hacerlo Terry se adelantó._

 _-No preguntes por ella, ambos hemos tomado caminos diferentes. Te hará feliz saber que es una noble mujer que ha encontrado su camino. Creo que yo he encontrado el mío ahora._

 _-Terry…, no deberías cometer los mismos errores que cometimos tu padre y yo por creer que haces lo correcto- Eleanor estaba profunda y eternamente agradecida con Candy por haberle devuelto a su hijo, y deseaba que él encontrara la felicidad junto aquella chica._

 _-Te pido, no vuelvas a mencionarla- comentó él tratando de ser lo más convincente.- Te veré más seguido a partir de ahora, espero eso no te moleste- comentó cambiando de tema y Eleanor no insistió más, tomó el rostro de Terry entre sus manos, y fue ahí cuando una solitaria lágrima de él aterrizó en su mano. Con un fuerte abrazo ella consoló a su único hijo, se separaron, lo besó en la frente y le sirvió más té._

 _-tus visitas alegran mi día hijo- comentó ella._

 _Terry respondió con una de esas sonrisas que había aprendido a regalarle a su madre._

 _-me pregunto si algún día podré conocerla- le dijo, después de todo esa chica, Susana, había salvado la vida del más grande amor de su vida._

 _-prefiero que por ahora no- respondió solemnemente- será mejor que me vaya-Se despidió de su madre, tomó su abrigo y dio paso a marcharse._

 _Eleanor miró hacia la puerta donde había desaparecido su hijo, un pequeño objeto brillante yacía abandonado en el suelo, se acercó a tomarlo y descubrió que era una armónica; la reconoció inmediatamente y comprendió el mensaje de Terry._

 _-lo guardaré por ti Terry- ella sabía que aquel era un objeto preciado para su hijo, en el pasado él le había confesado que ese era un regalo de Candy, hoy sabía que Terry quería tener cualquier recuerdo de ella lejos._

 _-Fin de Flash back-_

-Me siento un poco cansado, iré a dormir.

-quiero terminar esto- le mencionó mostrándole el bordado.

-está bien, no te quedes muy tarde.

Susana examinó el libro que antes había estado leyendo Terry cuando este abandonó la sala, encontró entre sus páginas una carta, era del director y jefe del grupo Stanford. Susana la leyó dos veces y luego la guardó nuevamente en el libro.

Retomó su bordado pero no llegó a terminarlo. Se dirigió en su silla de ruedas hacia a su habitación, a como pudo se vistió para dormir.

Envuelta en sus sábanas y con Terry en la habitación de al lado, sabía que esa noche no dormiría tranquila mientras recordara los últimos párrafos de la carta.

" _Romeo y Julieta es una obra emblemática para el grupo Stanford, así como para tu carrera, recuerda que fue tu primer protagónico._

 _Espero que a mi regreso hayas decidido presentarte para el papel de Romeo. No suelo rogar a los actores para un papel en la obra, piénsalo"_

-Romeo y Julieta…- susurró en medio de la noche.

… la obra de sus sueños…

... la obra que pudo protagonizar junto a Terry…

… la obra del accidente…

* * *

Terry se encontraba profundamente dormido, ese día había recibido una carta de su jefe de grupo, en la cual le pedía una vez más que se presentara a la audición de Romeo y Julieta.

 _En sueños se veía así mismo protagonizando la obra, entre el público presente se encontraba su padre y su madre._ _Miró hacía el balcón por donde debía asomarse Julieta y la vio, era ella, con el vestido y la peluca que llevaba hace muchos años en la fiesta de primavera de la escuela; con los ojos verdes y las pecas con las que le robó el corazón. Sonrió._

 _Su Julieta se asomaba al balcón, él estaba por decir sus líneas y de pronto un fuerte grito lo distrajo._

 _-¡CUIDADO!- gritó alguien del público._ _Todo pasó como en cámara lenta._ _Julieta caía del balcón, quiso correr para sostenerla en brazos pero no podía moverse._ _La vio inconsciente. No supo cómo pero logró acercarse a ella._

 _-Candy, despierta- le rogó, le lloró. Mientras la sacudía, la peluca cayó dando paso a un cabello rubio totalmente lacio. La miró y sus pecas habían desaparecido, ella abrió los ojos, ya no eran verdes, habían cambiado por unos celestes que se llenaron de lágrimas. Terry volvió a mirar a la figura femenina que traía en brazos, era Susana._ _-Terry no me dejes, quédate conmigo- lloraba aquella mujer._

 _Él levantó la mirada hacia el público, vio a una joven rubia de cabello rizado y ojos verdes trepar unos árboles, que quién sabe de dónde habían salido, ella lloraba y gritaba "se feliz Terry"._

-no me dejes- dijo él y así despertó en la oscuridad de su cuarto, luego de mucho tiempo la volvía a soñar, a ella, a su Tarzán pecoso.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, llevo con esta idea desde hace mucho, al inicio pensé que seria un One-shot pero la historia avanzó sola, creo que no será muy largo, aunque quién sabe. Deseo saber sus comentarios.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de Equivocada. Todavía no habla mucho de la relación de Candy y Terry pero este relleno es parte de la historia.** **Espero les guste.**

 **Candy Candy no me pertenece, escribo este fanfic como medio de entretenimiento.**

* * *

Tiempo después de que Candy se reencontrara con sus amigos en el Hogar de Ponny, recibiría la petición de Albert de cuidar de la tía abuela Elroy, quien se encontraba delicada de salud.

Albert había recurrido a contratar a más de una enfermera para cuidar de quien había sido la matriarca de la familia Andley, sin embargo una a una fue renunciando puesto que no soportaban el pésimo carácter ni las exigencias de Elroy.

Bien era sabido que Candy no era precisamente la persona favorita de la tía abuela, pero necesitaban que alguien la cuidara.

-lo haré Albert, no necesitas decir más- respondió Candy al pedido de su viejo amigo.

Y con la promesa de ayudar a Elroy, Candy volvió a instalarse en la mansión Andley.

De regreso a su vieja recamara, recordó los días de su niñez, cuando junto a Anthony, Stear y Archie vivían uno de los momentos más felices de su vida al cumplirse su adopción.

No fue fácil, aun estando delicada, la tía abuela se mostraba huraña con Candy, el "por favor" y "gracias" no existían para dirigirse a la rubia. Sin embargo, y al saber que nadie más cuidaría de ella, no tenía más opción que dejarse atender por Candy bajo las instrucciones del doctor.

Tampoco ayudó el hecho de que Albert saliera del país por negocios y que con él se fuera Archie, la tía abuela se deprimió mucho más, sin visitas y al cuidado de alguien a quien no quería cerca sólo la sumieron más en su enfermedad.

Una noche abrió los ojos, como consecuencia del ruido que oía en su habitación, las luces se encontraban a un nivel muy bajo, y una sombra se acercó a ella acomodando algo en su frente, esa sombra era Candy.

-Veo que ya despertó tía abuela.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación a esta hora?-preguntó indignada.

-Ha tenido fiebre durante toda la noche- respondió Candy- me parece que ya está mejor.

Un potente rayo de luz se filtró en la habitación producto del amanecer, y fue ahí cuando Elroy miró el rostro de Candy, lucía cansada; tenía marcas violáceas bajo los ojos, y su cabello estaba más enmarañado que nunca. Algo que no había cambiado en la pecosa era la delicadeza con la que atendía, y sobre todo no perdía detalle alguno en sus cuidados. La tía abuela debía admitir que Candy se había convertido en una mujer muy responsable, a pesar que se negara a creer que una heredera de la familia Andley ejercía el trabajo de enfermera. Seguía sin gustarle la idea, pero agradecía en silencio los cuidados de aquella chica que William adoptó.

En todo el tiempo que estuvo enferma, no hizo más que recordar a sus nietos. Nunca aplaudió los inventos de Stear, pero admiraba el intelecto de este. Las rosas de Anthony solían envolverla en aromas que la llenaban de vida, sin embargo desde la partida de su nieto dejó de dar sus pequeños paseos en el jardín, lugar donde su querido Anthony entregaba toda su pasión a las rosas de Rosemary Brown. Archie era el único nieto que le quedaba, y ahora debía compartirlo con la vida de adulto al que eran destinados todos. Los extrañaba, a los tres.

Extrañaba mirarlos desde su alcoba, siempre juntos y sonrientes, querías abrazarlos; por mucho tiempo fueron su compañía y hoy sólo se alojaban en sus recuerdos. Sin planearlo en sus pensamientos se filtró la imagen de una pequeña Candy junto a ellos, estos le pedían que educara a aquella chica malcriada que los hacía felices con su sola presencia. En secreto lo comprendía, ellos se identificaban en parte con Candy, si bien no eran huérfanos, ni habían pasado las carencias que ella sí; ellos compartían la ausencia de sus padres. Era por eso el interés de los chicos en ayudarla.

Elroy se puso de pie ante la mirada atónita de Candy.

-Tía abuela, debe quedarse acostada- sugirió, pero la tía abuela no hizo caso, con lo que tenía de fuerzas se dirigió hacia la ventana.

-ya he estado acostada por mucho tiempo- dijo mientras abría las cortinas para mirar hacia el portal de rosas.

Candy sonrió, la tía abuela lucía bastante mejor.

-Será mejor que vayas acostarte- le dijo enfocando su mirada en Candy- necesitaré que me acompañes al cementerio por la tarde.

-Como usted diga Tía Abuela- Candy se dirigió hacia la puerta y justo antes de salir Elroy habló.

-Gracias por tus cuidados Candy- la aludida sólo respondió con una sonrisa y dio paso a su salida, cerró la puerta y recargándose en esta derramó algunas lágrimas de felicidad que rápidamente limpió con el dorso de su mano. La tía abuela se encontraba reestablecida, le agradecía sus cuidados y le pedía acompañarla al cementerio. De alguna manera sintió que esa era su manera de demostrarle su afecto. Candy, se prometió ser merecedora de ello y acompañarla en lo que necesite.

Esa tarde visitaron las tumbas de Anthony y Stear, y con la ayuda de Candy escribió una carta a Archie anunciándole su mejora. Ese día Elroy se sintió renovada, y junto a su renovación abriría su corazón a quien años atrás se habría convertido en una Andley.

 _Tres años después…_

Los años transcurridos habían convertido a Candy en una dama de sociedad, la señorita Candice White Andley, siendo llamada Candy sólo por las personas de entera confianza. Ella misma no lo creía.

Ahora contaba con la simpatía de Elroy y esta no para de invitarla a cuanto evento social pudiera asistir. En algunas ocasiones le parecía agotador juntarse con tantos ricos aburridos, pero su mayor interés era el no desairar a la tía abuela. Por otro lado no quería dejar de ayudar a la señorita Ponny y a la hermana María con el Hogar de huérfanos, así que dividía sus tiempos.

De sobra sabía que Eliza no veía con buenos ojos la estrecha relación que habían entablado, Candy seguía siendo víctima de los desplantes de Eliza sin embargo y por consejo de la tía abuela era mejor ignorarla.

"es una pena su comportamiento, pero tú ahora eres una dama Candy, y como tal no debes permitir ofenderte ante esos comentarios", y no decía más, tía abuela no se permitía decir algún comentario negativo sobre su sobrina, pero tampoco aplaudía sus acciones.

Candy anhelaba profundamente volver a su trabajo como enfermera, su vocación. El acompañar a Elroy y colaborar con el hogar no le brindaban el tiempo suficiente para seguir con su profesión.

-El compromiso de Archie y Annie Britter, me ha hecho recordar-comentó la tía abuela mientras tomaba el té junto a Candy- en que en los últimos eventos a los que hemos asistido, has sido interés de caballeros de buena familia que no dudarían en proponerte matrimonio.

-tía abuela- dijo Candy un tanto sorprendida- el matrimonio no es algo que cruce mi mente en este momento.

-eventualmente tendrás que casarte- insistió Elroy.

-probablemente, pero no es algo que me inquiete en este momento. De hecho deseaba compartirle mi interés en regresar a trabajar como enfermera.

-una dama como tú, miembro de la familia Andley, no puede estar de servicio como enfermera.

-tía abuela, ser enfermera es mi vocación y echo de menos esa labor por la que estudié tanto.

-Si William está de acuerdo con tu decisión, no hay más que yo pueda decir- pan comido, Candy sabía que Albert no se negaría a su petición.

-hablaré con él. Y tía abuela, no tiene por qué preocuparse.

El viento comenzaba a correr en el jardín llevando consigo algunos pétalos de rosas, Candy tomaba un sorbo a su té mientras pensaba en aquel comentario sobre caballeros de buena familia que había mencionado la tía abuela, una lejana imagen cruzó su mente.

El caballero hijo del Duque de Grandchester, de quién se enamoró en su juventud, debía estar casado con la actriz Susana Marlow, al menos eso pensó, pero siendo sincera no había leído ningún tipo de noticia parecida. Aunque en el mundo del teatro pocos sabían del linaje de Terry.

"Terry" pensó, hacía mucho tiempo que su nombre no aparecía en sus recuerdos, ni siquiera sabía por qué se había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de que él estuviera casado, lo cual no estaría mal, ella misma le pidió a Susana que no lo abandonara nunca, lo más lógico es que siguieran juntos. Candy no lo comprendía, pero en ese momento un vacío comenzaba a formarse dentro de ella.

* * *

Terry, no dormiría tranquilo esa noche. Ningún sueño terminaba bien, pero todos tenían una misma protagonista, Candy.

No la había soñado en varios años, y ahora ante la insistencia de su director de protagonizar Romeo y Julieta, la recordaba. Pero la culpa no sólo la tenía él sino que Susana también había ayudado al recuerdo cuando mencionó el tema de la armónica.

-Candy no existe más en mi vida- se repitió mentalmente, pero su voz la traía el viento que hacía mover las cortinas de su habitación.

"Estoy feliz de haberte conocido Terry"

Decidió salir de la cama aun cuando le faltara media hora para iniciar su día.

Esa mañana recibiría la no tan grata visita de la madre de Susana.

Durante los últimos años Terry había desarrollado una capacidad increíble para vivir junto a Susana y no perder la cordura en el intento, pero la madre de esta era otro cuento. Nunca perdía oportunidad de reclamarle a Terry el accidente que sufrió su hija y el abandono de este.

Por el bien de su vida y su "relación" con Susana era mejor no entrar en corajes con aquella mujer. Pero los comentarios no cesaban cuando Susana los dejaba solos.

Esa mañana, y ante la visita de la señora Marlow, esperaba marcharse temprano, pero ante la invitación de Susana de acompañarlos a la mesa desayunar, se vio obligado a cambiar de idea.

-Qué gusto verla señora Marlow, llevaba tiempo que no nos visitaba-comentó con sarcasmo. Él podía ser muy cortés con la joven rubia, pero con la madre no se reprimía en sacar el toque ácido que lo caracterizaba al hablar.

-Siempre he de estar para mi hija-respondió- y ya que esta mañana decides acompañarnos, estaba pensando en comentarte- por el rostro que traía la señora Marlow, Terry no se esperaba algo bueno- llevan juntos por mucho tiempo, y no es bien visto que una joven como mi hija viva bajo el mismo techo junto a un hombre con el que no está casada, da a muchas habladurías entre la gente que los rodea.

EL rostro de Susana se entristeció, mientras que el de Terry se ensombrecía producto de la ira.

-¿y qué sugiere usted?-preguntó.

-¿qué podrías sugerir tú?-respondió ella con otra pregunta- es de mi hija de quién están hablando. No debí permitir que la trajeras a vivir contigo sin siquiera estar casados.

-mamá- por fin habló Susana – Terry y yo hemos hablado al respecto y yo…

-Sólo me preocupa tu bienestar Susana, no voy a permitir que seas comentario de nadie sólo porque Terry no se decide establecer un compromiso contigo. Es porque en algún momento volverás a dejarla ¿es eso?-dijo dirigiendo su último comentario a Terry.

-mamá…- rompió en llanto Susana-Terry está conmigo ahora y ha cumplido su promesa no dejarme- habló mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- discúlpenme necesito ir a mi habitación.

Terry espero a que Susana cerrara la puerta de su habitación para dirigirse a la señora Marlow.

-Brillante la manera en que hace llorar a su hija.

-no se te ocurra culparme, sabes perfectamente que anhela casarse.

-si me caso o no con ella es asunto que sólo nos concierne a ambos- dicho eso se dirigió al cuarto de la joven Marlow para reconfortarla.

-No te preocupes por mi Terry- le dijo mientras le hacía paso para que se sentara en su cama-yo entiendo que no quieras casarte conmigo en este momento.

-cuando volví, no prometí casarme contigo Susana.

-lo sé Terry, pero es que mamá a veces no entiende que adquirir ese tipo de compromisos toma tiempo.

-sí, claro- respondió no muy convencido- estate segura de una cosa- le dijo mirándola a los ojos -no voy a abandonarte.

-Lo sé Terry, yo esperaré a cualquier decisión que tú tomes sobre nuestro futuro juntos.

Esas palabras sólo hundían más a Terry en el mundo gris que había decidido vivir.

-ya es hora de irme, ¿estarás bien?-preguntó.

-sí, por favor dile a mamá que venga. Por cierto ¿Cuándo regresa Robert? –preguntó la rubia recordando la carta del director del grupo Stanford.

-No estoy seguro de cuando lo haga.

-asegúrate de invitarlo a cenar a casa cuando regrese.

-está bien- comentó Terry, una vez más cedía ante los caprichos de Susana. Todavía no se decidía a comentarle sobre la petición de Robert para que participara en la obra de Romeo y Julieta, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella, pero estaba seguro que esa misma tarde se lo diría.

Por otro lado la sola idea de participar en la obra de sus recuerdos lo llevaba a través del tiempo donde Candy y él bailaban en La Segunda Colina de Ponny.

Definitivamente, debía tomar una decisión.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

También gracias a quienes dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior.

Ahora disiparé algunas dudas que surgieron del capítulo anterior.

1\. Este es un fanfic Candy y Terry. No se dejen engañar por el hecho de que Terry las lleve bien con Susana.

2\. No tengo idea que tan largo será el fic, como dije antes originalmente iba a ser un one-shot pero juro que la historia se ha ido escribiendo sola.

3\. No sé cuanto me tome actualizar (honestidad ante todo), ahora lo hice pronto porque andaba de vacaciones en la universidad y en el trabajo.

4\. Los reviews me son importantes porque me gusta compartir ideas y a su vez saber lo que opinan del escrito o lo que deba mejorar. Sin embargo el número de reviews NO será un factor determinante para que actualice, así que no se preocupen. Actualizar sólo depende de la disposición de mi tiempo.

5\. Aprenderé a escribir los siguientes capítulos desde mi nueva tablet ;) amo a ese objeto inanimado.

Y creo que eso es todo, si tienen algún comentario me escriben, soy más rápida escribiendo mensajes porque ando en el bus como 4 horas al día.

Un fuerte abrazo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, con ustedes el tercer capítulo de Equivocada, espero les guste.**

 **Como saben Candy Candy no me pertenece, escribo esta historia como fin de entretenimiento.**

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Candy consiguiera plaza como enfermera, tenía algunas dudas de aceptarlo, ya que según le había comentado el director del hospital "no puedo negarle plaza a un miembro de la familia Andrey, nuestros grandes benefactores". Además estaba el hecho de que el horario de trabajo era de lo más inusual, ya que no tendría que hacer turnos nocturnos y tampoco trabajaría los domingos.

-Deberías aceptar- fue lo que le dijo un joven doctor que presenciaba la entrevista- comprendo tu situación Candy, no me fue fácil aceptar este puesto siendo mi padre el director del hospital.

-yo no quiero preferencias de ningún tipo y este horario es…-

-…es para el puesto que se te ofrece. Candy, tu familia puede ser benefactora del hospital, pero será tu desempeño lo que hablará de ti, la vida de muchos pacientes no sólo depende de los doctores, los cuidados de las enfermeras representan parte de su recuperación.

Y con las palabras del Doctor Issac Levene, Candy decidió aceptar el puesto, se prometió a sí misma demostrar lo que valía como enfermera para que su puesto no esté en duda nunca.

Una de las particularidades de su nuevo puesto era que a diferencia de los demás empleados en el hospital, a ella la llamaban simplemente Candy, muy pocos sabían de su nombre completo, lo que le permitía mantener su identidad en secreto como miembro de la familia Andrey. Este hecho fue bienvenido por Elroy, ella no terminaba de aceptar que Candy volviera a trabajar.

* * *

Con el pasar de los días Terry había desistido de comentarle a Susana sobre la propuesta de Robert, y sólo cambió de opinión cuando la tan esperada cena que deseaba realizar Susana llegó.

Ellos iban de compras cuando se cruzaron con Robert y su esposa. Susana, que en secreto sabía las intenciones de Robert en convertir a Terry en Romeo, aprovechó ese inesperado encuentro para poder invitarlos a su casa a cenar. Por su lado Robert también vio venir la oportunidad para terminar de convencer a Terry de audicionar en la obra.

Llegado el día Terry decidió hablar con Susana, a medida que pasaba el tiempo se angustiaba más al no saber cómo se sentiría ella, una Julieta frustrada, ante la idea que él vuelva a reencarnar a Romeo, necesitaba saber qué es lo que pensaba, porque desde que decidió volver con ella decidió hacerla feliz, y si esa obra la deprimía lo mejor era renunciar antes de intentar audicionar.

Terry no quería dejar a un lado el deseo de reencarnar aquel personaje que tanto significaba para él. Susana no lo sabía pero Romeo y Julieta era para Terry el génesis y el climax de su relación con Candy. Sus mejores recuerdos junto a su Tarzán pecoso paseaban por su cabeza; el baile de primavera, las tardes junto a ella en Escocia, y el motivo por la que pudo reencontrarla. Recordó jugar con la idea de vivir con ella luego de estrenar la obra aquel frío invierno, era simplemente imposible no pensar en Candy si la idea de participar en la obra cruzaba por su mente. Se estaba volviendo loco, se negaba a pensarla pero ahí estaba ella en cada recuerdo. No quería aceptarlo pero revivir a Romeo le haría asociar sus emociones con su amor a su rubia Julieta, la pasión le permitiría dar todo en escena. Sin embargo, su realidad (y la señora Marlow) le harían recordar por siempre la tragedia de Susana en aquel ensayo, tragedia que marcaría el destino de los tres.

Terry sabía que estando Robert en casa, insistiría en que participara, por lo tanto el momento de hablar con Susana había llegado, sólo rogaba al cielo porque los recuerdos no pusieran mal a la joven ex actriz.

-Susana, tengo que hablar contigo- se acercó Terry a la habitación de la rubia.

-¿qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?-preguntó ella

-Antes de que lleguen nuestros invitados, debes saber que desde hace algunas semanas Robert ha estado insistiéndome en audicionar para una obra en particular.

-no entiendo-fingió ella.

-esa obra es Romeo y Julieta-Terry miró directo a los ojos de Susana- Sé lo que esa obra significa para ti y es por eso que no me he decido a audicionar.

-oh Terry, es tan noble de ti…-respondió Susana conteniendo las lágrimas- Sé perfectamente lo que significó esa obra para ti, fue tu primer protagónico, lo harás increíble-le dijo ella tomando sus manos.

-Susana, pero el accidente…

-Esos fueron otros tiempos Terry, si protagonizar nuevamente a Romeo es lo que quieres, yo te apoyaré, ¿quién mejor que tú para ese papel?

-¿lo dices en serio?-Susana asintió con la cabeza sonriéndole- imagino que esta noche Robert estará más que contento cuando por fin responda.

-Te apoyaré Terry, y no te preocupes porque lo harás magnífico.

Un par de horas después de esa breve charla llegaron los invitados. Robert estalló de felicidad cuando Terry por fin le dio una respuesta a su participación, ya que para él Grandchester era un excelente actor.

-Entiendo las razones de Terry para no darle una respuesta concreta a Robert, es muy noble de su parte.

-sí, eso mismo le dije. Terry siempre me hace partícipe de sus decisiones- contestó Susana apoyando sus manos en las del pelinegro.

-ustedes son una pareja divina, y ya llevan algunos años juntos ¿han pensado en formalizar su relación?-preguntó la esposa de Robert.

Susana y Terry se miraron por unos segundos, precisamente el tema del compromiso era la razón por la que Terry y la madre de Susana no se llevaban bien, pues ella insistía en que ya debían casarse. Para Susana no era un tema fácil de afrontar, ella sí deseaba casarse con Terry, pero ante la ausencia de interés de este temía que al planteárselo él la dejara, casados o no ella era feliz estando junto a su amado, o eso creía.

-no está en nuestros planes- Terry sonó cortante lo que bastó para que Robert le hiciera una señal a su esposa de no ahondar en el tema, él comprendía la situación de la joven pareja. Grandchester estaba seguro de seguir su vida junto a Marlow, pero casarse y jurarle amor a alguien que definitivamente no amaba, simplemente le parecía imposible. Detestaba admitir que se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre como su padre.

Le parecía irónico que ahora descartara casarse siendo que años atrás si otra hubiera sido su decisión probablemente hasta tendría un hijo como mínimo. Sonrío ante lo delirante que era su imaginación, pero rápidamente decidió despejar su mente ante un imposible; el pasado no se podía modificar.

Habían pasado los días desde la cena, y Terry no podía terminar de sacarse de la cabeza a su musa. Sabía que aceptar participar en la obra era jugar con fuego, aun cuando sus emociones reprimidas estaban canalizadas en darle vida al personaje, por otro lado no había noche en que no dejara de soñarla, él podía manejar sus emociones estando despierto, pero su subconsciente simplemente jugaba con él y la traía en sueños muy vividos.

Era una mañana que Terry y Susana salían del hospital, acababan de visitar a Beatrice Coleman, quien había traído al mundo a su primer bebé. Terry llevaba en brazos a Susana para acomodarla en el auto, se veía contento, una noticia en el diario le había hecho bajar sus defensas y le regaló unos cuantos minutos de felicidad.

"Familias Britter y Cornwell del Clan Andrey, celebran el compromiso de sus jóvenes hijos". Una fotografía acompañaba la noticia.

-La tímida y elegante se casan- pensó Terry, en algún momento de su vida la relación de ese para le era indiferente, sin embargo saber de ellos luego de años le hizo leer el artículo y por ende también ver la foto. Estaban los novios tomados de la mano, de lado de la novia estaban los padres de Annie y unos ancianos que supuso serían sus abuelos. Fue el lado de Archie el que llamó su atención. Ahí estaban dos desconocidos que seguramente eran sus padres, aparecían también Albert, una anciana y ELLA. Totalmente irreconocible para cualquier otro que no fuera él, era su Tarzán pecoso, estaba seguro porque su corazón se lo gritaba y sus ojos no apartaban la vista de su imagen.

Tenía el cabello más largo y lo llevaba recogido de un lado, se le veía muy elegante. El maquillaje y las joyas la hacían ver diferente pero él la reconocería desde lejos. Su mirada era traviesa, pero no con el matiz de niña que la caracterizaba, ella parecía entretenida con algo, o tal vez con alguien.

Debía admitir que la veía bien, y agradecía que así fuera. Durante mucho tiempo intentó no pensarla ni recordarla, pero el simple hecho de verla en esa foto sólo encendió más aquella llama que venía quemándolo desde que la soñó por primera vez luego de tres años.

Terry no lo sabía pero esa misma mujer que él vio en el diario lo miraba a lo lejos mientras él subía al auto, era la misma Candy de la foto pero ahora vestía de enfermera, no llevaba maquillaje y tampoco joyas. Lo miraba con una sonrisa pero invadida por la nostalgia.

Le alegraba saber que ese par se mantenía juntos, los veían sonreír a ambos.

-¿eres feliz Terry?-preguntó para sí misma. Sabía por las noticias que la carrera de Terry estaba en su mejor etapa, sin embargo ignoraba el estado de Susana.

Su vida había cambiado mucho, se esforzaba día con día para dejar a un lado cualquier pena del pasado, verlo a él era otra historia. Siempre pensó que si lo tenía en frente habría una revolución en su corazón, porque aun cuando pasaran años, Terry era parte de sus mejores recuerdos.

Deseaba correr hacia él y preguntarle cómo estaba, pero temía no poder reprimir sus deseos de abrazarlo. Sólo hasta ese momento fue consciente de que lo extrañaba.

Cada día se había esforzado en sacarlo de su mente, y si veía su imagen en los diarios optaba por agradecer que se encontrara bien, ignoraba si la pareja ya estaría casada pero le tranquilizaba el hecho de que Terry aún cuidara de Susana.

Se sentía bien consigo misma, y era consciente del gran cambio que había tenido su vida, hoy era reconocida como una dama en sociedad y a su vez trabajaba en secreto para un hospital. Su tiempo estaba distribuido entre el trabajo y las reuniones sociales a las que era invitada, pero por sobre todo su prioridad siempre sería tener tiempo para los niños del hogar. Estaba siempre tan ocupada que Terry simplemente no podía cruzar por su mente a menos que lo leyera en una noticia o lo tuviera en la entrada del hospital, como ahora.

* * *

 **Susana's POV**

Siento…

Siento que mi futuro se ha limitado.

Todo lo que quise desde pequeña fue convertirme en una gran actriz, hasta que lo conocí…

Hasta que lo conocí… seguía queriendo ser actriz pero también lo quería a él, y tenerlo siempre fue mi prioridad porque lo amo.

Había intentado, durante nuestras giras, llamar su atención. Quería ser parte de su mundo, ese mundo enigmático en el que se perdía luego de los ensayos. Terry había destacado como un excelente actor desde sus inicios, pero su vida personal era un total misterio, parecía que sufría pero a la vez lo sentía feliz cuando actuaba, sin importar que su personaje estuviera sumido en la depresión.

Entenderlo, y saber de él fue lo que me hizo admirarlo y con el tiempo enamorarme de él.

Actuar junto Terry como Romeo y Julieta fue llegar a la gloria, se decía que aquellos que la protagonizaran terminarían juntos, tal como pasó con Robert y su esposa. Pero en uno de los ensayos su vida corrió peligro.

No me importó sacrificarme porque sabía que si él se iba yo tampoco podría seguir viva. Era por eso que cuando supe que él la amaba decidí dejarlos, pero no contaba con que me tomara en brazos y que con su mirada me pidiera vivir, fue ahí cuando supe que él no me dejaría si se lo pedía.

Con el tiempo decidió viajar, él prometió volver así que no tuve problemas en que se marchara. Pasó un tiempo, no quiero recordar cuanto, pero supe que Terry estuvo a punto de perderse.

Un día sin si quiera esperarlo él volvía, su mirada había cambiado. Me pidió perdón y juró no dejarme, no había que pensarlo, lo tenía en frente y lo atraje en un abrazo; él había vuelto por mí, ya nada importaba ahora.

Compró un departamento en la ciudad que contaba con accesos para que me desplazara con comodidad. Han pasado algunos años desde que regresó, vivimos juntos y sé que se esfuerza por complacerme.

Hace unos días mamá volvió a sugerir que nos casáramos. Durante mucho tiempo calle mi interés porque temía perderlo.

Hoy fuimos a conocer al bebé de Beatrice, una hermosa criatura llegaba a iluminar el mundo de sus padres. Fue ahí donde me vi y pregunté: "¿cuáles eran mis objetivos, ahora?"

Mi sueño de ser actriz se truncó a raíz del accidente pero mi vida junto a Terry es una realidad. Yo no tenía que luchar por él porque ya lo tenía, o eso creía, ahora me pregunto: ¿Hacia dónde vamos?, ¿Por qué luchamos?, ¿Tenemos metas juntos?

Para nosotros no había más que amaneceres en el ayer, pues cada día era igual que el anterior. Quiero cambiarlo, quiero darle una motivación a nuestras vidas, deseo una familia con él.

He temido planteárselo, sin embargo luego de nuestra visita a Beatrice lo encontré alegre, quizás él también notó aquello que nos faltaba.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Como les prometí según mi disposición de tiempo escribo y publico.

Me alegra mucho lo que me han escrito, confieso que me volví un poco loca cuando en review me dijeron de la novela "Final Story", al inicio no lo entendí y hasta me quitó el sueño, ya después indagué y me enteré de toda la controversia.

Gracias por agregar a alertar y favoritos. Espero nuevamente sus comentarios

Disfruten su semana. Un fuerte abrazo. =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola y Feliz Navidad pasada, aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de Equivocada.**

 **Candy Candy no me pertenece, escribo esta historia como fin de entretenimiento.**

 **Sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

Albert se encontraba en la casa de Lakewood, ese era su lugar favorito para poder despejar su mente. Desde que había asumido su cargo como jefe de la familia Andrey, había ordenado que el exterior de la casa se mantuviera tal cual estaba. Lo había hecho con el fin de que los animales que siempre lo visitaban pudieran encontrar un refugio en aquel lugar.

Por dentro la casa estaba en mejores condiciones, contaba con habitaciones estratégicamente apartadas para que los animales no dañaran el mobiliario.

Recapitulaba los últimos acontecimientos, el compromiso de matrimonio de Archie y la carrera de Candy; le agradaba la noticia del primero, pues de sus tres queridos sobrinos era el último que quedaba, por su identidad oculta no tuvo oportunidad de acercarse a ellos, sobre todo al hijo de su hermana que falleció con tan sólo 14 años.

Agradeció que mientras vivía simplemente como Albert pudo acercarse a Stear y Archie, hasta la partida del mayor.

Ahora convivía más con Archie pues este había sido integrado al mundo de los negocios familiares. El menor de los Cornwell había recibido, por parte de su futuro suegro, un extenso discurso donde le anunciaba que siendo esposo de Annie le correspondería velar por los intereses de la familia; además del hecho que como miembro de la familia Andrey, Archie podría llegar a ser sucesor de William, claro si es que el mismo Albert no llegara a tener descendencia. Como hija adoptiva, Candy podía ser la sucesora legítima, pero la conocía muy bien y sabía que ella jamás aceptaría entrar a los negocios.

Por otro lado, él era consciente que vivían en una sociedad en la cual los negocios eran manejados por hombres, casi nulo era el número de mujeres que podían entrar a ese mundo y como protector de Candy la cuidaría de esos viejos lobos que intentarían intimidarla.

Y precisamente Candy pasó por su mente. Su pequeña rubia había conseguido plaza gracias a las importantes donaciones que hacía la familia al hospital y gracias a su propio desempeño la enviaron a Nueva York para asistir a un importante cirujano que estaría en esa ciudad.

Le alegraba que progresara en el campo laboral, el problema y raíz de su preocupación radicaba en que Nueva York representaba la boca del lobo para Candy. Años atrás había viajado para reunirse con Terry, pero el desenlace de su historia fue realmente triste. La imagen de una desvanecida Candy con el corazón roto se apoderó de su mente.

Albert sabía que el propósito del viaje de Candy era muy distinto ahora.

Él le había advertido que existía la posibilidad de cruzarse con Terry en esa ciudad, a lo que ella respondió que no podía haber algún problema pues la historia de ambos había quedado en el pasado, ella era una enfermera profesional y su mente sólo podía enfocarse en el trabajo. Esa respuesta era propia de la señorita Candice White Andrey

Le preocupaba un poco lo cambiada que estaba, si bien conservaba su calidez con la familia y amigos cercanos, Candy había aprendido a adoptar una actitud frívola y ambiciosa para representar su papel de dama de sociedad con el fin de ocultar su verdadero yo. Todavía recordaba la carta en la que le comunicaba que la tía abuela le había abierto su corazón y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Elroy le pidiera presentarla en sociedad, ya que antes sólo había sido presentada con los miembros de la familia. Desde ahí que vino el cambio.

Como nueva dama de sociedad ella había sido objeto de interés de muchos hombres. Albert ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos se le habían acercado a él para pedirle su mano en matrimonio; a lo cual se negaba. No importaba lo que le ofrecieran sólo Candy sería quién decidiría cuando y con quién casarse.

Le dio la tarde libre a su fiel mayordomo, caminó por el jardín y se dirigió hacia unos arbustos.

-Creo que ya es momento de que salgas de tu escondite, ¿te importaría tomar el té de la tarde conmigo?- preguntó cordialmente.

Una joven mujer salió de entre los arbustos, era casi tan alta como él. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones pegados, un chaqueta que le quedaba hasta las rodillas, una bufanda y unos lentes de aviador en el cuello; pero lo que más resaltaba de ella era su largo cabello pelirrojo cubierto por hojas secas, su rostro reflejaba enfado sin embargo no ocultaba su belleza.

-¿hará que me lleven a prisión por invadir su propiedad?-preguntó

-preferiría que tomaras el té conmigo y me cuentes de qué o quién te escondías- respondió con una sonrisa.

La joven lo miraba con desconfianza pero eso no implicaba temor, por lo pronto accedió a tomar el té con él.

-William Albert Andrey- se presentó él.

-Claire Wittenberg- respondió ella dejando atónito a Albert.

-eras una recién nacida cuando te conocí- dijo sorprendido e invitándola a pasar a la casa, en una pequeña mesa ya se encontraban la tetera y las tazas listas para servirse el té.

-verá usted…

-por favor llámame Albert- dijo sentándose e indicándole que lo imitara.

-Albert, lamento haber irrumpido en tu casa, no creí que hubiera alguien viviendo aquí. Este lugar siempre está lleno de animales y pensé que simplemente estaba abandonado- comentó sorprendiéndole el hecho de que por dentro todo el lugar se conservaba muy bien.

-no es así, ellos tienen acceso a esta casa.

Iniciaron la conversación con temas referentes a la fachada de la casa, que parecía abandonada. Albert le confesó su amor por lo animales, siendo esta la razón por la que estos eran bienvenidos. "Por alguna razón lugares tristes y abandonados atraen a seres indefensos o a quienes simplemente buscan un refugio" lo había dicho con el fin de que le diera razón para que una joven como ella, hija de una familia muy rica, se ocultara en ese lugar.

La calidez de Albert la animó a hablar.

* * *

 **Nueva York…**

Candy se encontraba en el pequeño departamento que arrendaba, llevaba algunas semanas en Nueva York gracias a la invitación del Doctor Issac Levene para asistirlo en las cirugías que debía practicar en un hospital de la ciudad.

A Candy le sorprendió que siendo corto el tiempo en el que había ingresado a trabajar, fuera elegida para acompañar al Doctor Levene. Le habían dicho que su desempeño era excelente y debía ser ella quien asistiera a ese viaje, por un momento pensó que sería influencia de su familia la razón por la que le invitaban a participar, pero siendo cirugías muy importantes las que se realizarían, no podía poner en duda sus propias capacidades.

Se encontraba desayunando en un restaurant muy concurrido junto a Issac, que a insistencia de él debía dejar el trato laboral en las salas del hospital.

-me sorprende lo diferente que te ves sin el uniforme- le había comentado.

-este es mi atuendo habitual cuando no estoy trabajando.

-así nadie te reconocería como enfermera.

-esa es la idea, como sabes mi familia es reconocida en la alta sociedad y por alguna tonta razón no se ve bien que desarrolle este tipo de actividades.

-imagino que debe ser complicado, por fortuna tu padre te apoya.

-Albert sabe lo importante que es mi vocación, pero también respeta las decisiones de los viejos de la familia.

Las conversaciones con Issac eran naturales y fáciles de llevar, en el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos habían establecido un gran equipo, él era dos años mayor que Candy y al igual que ella demostraba un espíritu jovial. Issac guardaba el secreto de Candy frente al personal del hospital, donde no sabían que su familia era benefactora principal. En sus ratos de descanso, como ahora, Candy le platicaba sobre sus días en el Hogar de Ponny y sus interminables travesuras.

-Es muy gracioso lo que me cuentas Candy- dijo Issac mientras se disponían a salir del restaurant.

Dieron un par de pasos cuando una mujer, se acercó a la joven pareja.

-perdone ¿es usted Candy Andrey?-preguntó la dama.

Issac emocionado contempló a la mujer que se dirigía a Candy, era rubia de ojos azules, muy atractiva, pero su aspecto físico no era la razón por la que no podía apartar su vista de ella. La famosa actriz Eleanor Baker estaba frente a él.

-Dios mío pero si es…-dijo Issac.

-…Eleanor Baker- completó Candy al reconocer a la madre de Terry.

-Candy querida, cuánto has cambiado, te ves muy bien- saludó Eleanor abrazándola, gesto que Candy correspondió.

-Candy, ¿es que conoces a Eleanor Baker?-preguntó Issac.

-oh pero qué descuidada, Eleanor permítame presentarle al Doctor Issac Levene

-es un gusto conocerlo Doctor Levene.

-el gusto es mío señorita Baker, y no puedo evitar mi sorpresa de que usted conociera a Candy- dijo para luego dirigirse a la joven enfermera- Candy, no te perdonaré que no me dijeras que conocías a la señorita Baker.

-Nos conocimos hace varios años.

Issac Levene era un hombre muy listo, y por cómo se miraban ambas mujeres, supo entender que necesitaban un poco de privacidad para poder conversar sobre su reencuentro.

-ya veo- comentó- si me disculpan debo pagar la cuenta.-dicho eso dejó a ambas damas solas.

-Candy me da tanto gusto verte después de todos estos años.

\- a mí también Eleanor, ¿cómo ha estado?

Candy se encontraba nerviosa pero pudo ocultarlo. Semanas atrás vio a Terry a lo lejos y podía afirmar que haberlo visto la alteró un poco y el hecho de tener a su madre cerca no ayudaba a alejar sus sentimientos pues los ojos de Eleanor eran idénticos a los ojos de su hijo.

-bien, no puedo quejarme- respondió Eleanor, pero su mirada delataba tristeza, Candy lo identificó inmediatamente con Terry.

-¿todo bien con Terry?-preguntó, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente pero era inevitable no preguntar teniendo a Eleanor cerca.

-Se podría decir que sí, es sólo que no nos frecuentamos y estando frente a ti, trae a mi mente el día que pude reconciliarme con mi hijo.

-pensé que estando en América ambos estarían más unidos- sintió un impulso de morderse la lengua para no seguir preguntando por Terry. Eleanor captó inmediatamente lo incomoda que se sentía Candy.

-todo es muy diferente a lo que esperábamos, pero sé que mi hijo me ama tanto como yo a él, al menos eso no ha cambiado.

-es bueno saberlo- respondió Candy con una sonrisa sincera.

-Lo sé y discúlpame por tomar de tu tiempo, creo que estabas de salida, te vi a lo lejos pero no sabía si serías tú hasta que oí tu nombre y no pude evitar saludarte.

-no se preocupe, me alegra poder verla- ambas se despidieron con un abrazo.

De alguna manera Candy se sintió animada al ver a Eleanor pero no podía apartar de su mente la frase "todo es muy diferente a lo que esperábamos".

Se dirigió a la salida donde Issac la esperaba para regresarla al departamento.

-Conoces a tan famosa actriz Candy, quién lo diría.

-creo que no eres el único que no perdonará no haberle dicho que nos conocemos, mi primo Archival Cornwell es un gran admirador de Eleanor Baker.

-estás en graves problemas Candy.

-en ese caso, ¿cómo podría obtener tu perdón?-preguntó la rubia.

-podrías invitarme a alguna obra de Eleanor Baker.

-¿que yo te invite?

-sí y con eso te ganarás mi perdón, podrías hacer lo mismo con tu primo.

-él no lo sabe y dudo que llegue a enterarse, como ves han pasado años de haber visto a Eleanor y fue precisamente el día que la conocí, cuando nos vimos por última vez.

Candy se quedó pensando la razón por la que Terry no frecuentaba a su madre "tal vez es porque no se ha dado a saber que Eleanor tiene un hijo" "será que el duque les ha prohibido verse" "pero él prometió dejar a Terry ser feliz" "¿qué podrá ser?"

* * *

Eleanor POV´S

Es imposible para mí conciliar el sueño esta noche. Me acerqué al buró y pude sacar la armónica de Terry, hace un par de años la dejó olvidada en casa pero comprendí inmediatamente que lo había hecho para dejar atrás los recuerdos de Candy.

Él había prometido verme más seguido pero la realidad es que desde esa fecha fue más distante conmigo. Al inicio solía visitarme cada dos semanas, luego una vez al mes, luego cada dos meses y finalmente sólo recibía su visita el día de mi cumpleaños, suele escribirme para las festividades o para anunciar la nueva obra en la que participará. Casi no lo veía pero siempre tenía noticias de él.

Durante las primeras visitas que hacía solía instalarse en mi habitación dejando para mí la habitación de huéspedes, él decía que si dormía en una habitación de huéspedes no sentiría el calor del hogar por lo que dormir en mi habitación le hacía apreciar la decoración de un cuarto habitado regularmente. No tenía corazón para negarle aquel capricho.

Supe que él había hurgado en mi cajón cuando una noche lo oí tocando la armónica. Él sabía que yo la guardaba. Pude apreciar como entregaba su corazón a aquel amor perdido; sus melodías eran comparadas con las lágrimas que yo solía regalarle a Richard cuando nos separamos, y cuando él se me llevó a mi hijo.

Terry dejó de frecuentar mi casa con el pasar de los meses, ahí comprendí que yo también era parte de la vida que dejaba atrás.

Por anuncio de él, supe que vivía junto a una joven llamada Susana, ella había sido actriz y era la Julieta del primer protagónico de Terry. Él me había dicho que ella le había salvado la vida, pero nunca entró en más detalles. Hice averiguaciones por mi propia cuenta y logré enterarme que salvando la vida de Terry, ella había perdido una pierna, era fácil de comprender que lo había hecho por amor. Sin embargo, bastaba ver el rostro de mi hijo para saber que no olvidaba a Candy.

Yo la conocí en Escocía y fue gracias a ella que mi hijo pudo perdonarme. Un muchacho rebelde y solitario como era Terry había abierto sus emociones a una joven dulce como Candy que lo conocía mejor que yo, puesto que fue ella quién me confesó que Terry estudiaba piezas de teatro.

Años después, Terry me escribió diciendo que Candy vendría a visitarlo para ver el estreno de la obra Romeo y Julieta. Estaba tan entusiasmado que en un descuido me comentó su interés de retenerla en Nueva York comprándole sólo el pasaje de ida. Pero luego sucedió el accidente de Susana y marcó el final de la relación de Terry y Candy.

No llegué a conocer en persona a Susana, pero la había visto a lo lejos cuando acompañaba a Terry a una de sus presentaciones, se rumoreaba entre actores que estaban comprometidos pero otros lo descartaban pues nunca habían visto un anillo en la mano de Susana. Terry jamás me había escrito al respecto, en realidad nunca hablaba de esa joven, siempre esperé a que me la presentara pero Terry simplemente decidió mantenernos alejada y yo acepté su decisión.

Tomé la correspondencia que había llegado ese día y que no me tomé el tiempo de revisar en la mañana, me arrepentí de no haberlo hecho. Encontré una carta de Terry, era inusual que escribiera en estas fechas.

" _Querida Eleanor,_

 _Ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que te escribí. Debo felicitarte pues tu puesta en escena es magnífica._

 _Hace poco me han presentado la oferta de audicionar a la obra de Romeo y Julieta, ha sido difícil pero finalmente me he decido a participar. Deseo visitarte tan pronto obtenga los resultados._

 _Saludos,_

 _T.G. "_

Era una carta breve. Imagino la razón por la que desea verme, sólo espero que pase la audición. "Confío en ti hijo"

* * *

 **Y llegamos al último día del año, juro que no podía dar un paso al 2016 si no publicaba al menos un capítulo más; a menos que quien lo lea se encuentre en Europa y su notificación no le llegó con fecha del 2015.**

 **Quiero agradecerles por darle una oportunidad de lectura a este fanfic. Sus mensajes me alegran mucho y en respuesta a ello prometo que no lo dejaré abandonado.**

 **Además quiero desearles un venturoso 2016, para mi este año nuevo es importante pues es mi último año en la universidad.**

 **En cuanto a este capítulo.** **Esta vez incluí a los personajes de Albert y Eleanor para poder entender un poco el presente y pasado de Candy y Terry.** **Todavía no logro ponerlos frente a frente pero estoy trabajando en ello. Paciencia por favor.**

 **Para su deleite Susana no se ha manifestado en este capítulo, pero era inevitable que salga en las reflexiones de Eleanor.**

 **Espero sus reviews.**

 **Nos leemos en el 2016.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi primera publicación del año. (Lo sé, estamos en Marzo)**

 **Como mencionaron en un review y para que no tengan que releer todo les dejo un mini resumen.**

 **Candy y Terry han llevado sus vidas por separado, cada uno ha cambiado en alguna manera. Candy lleva una doble vida como dama de sociedad (gracias a la Tía Abuela) y como enfermera en un hospital. Por su parte Terry vive una vida tranquila y sin emociones junto a Susana.**

 **Terry luego de ser convencido por Robert audiciona a la obra de Romeo y Julieta, la cual le trae recuerdos de su pecosa.**

 **Candy aceptó asistir al cirujano Issac Levene, con quien viaja a Nueva York, de lejos ve a Susana y Terry y se alegra de que se encuentren bien y sigan juntos, pero comienza a pensar más en Terry.**

 **Terry ve lo cambiada que está Candy gracias a un anuncio de matrimonio en el diario, pero ignora que ella también está en Nueva York.**

 **(Mala con el resumen pero espero les refresque la memoria =D )**

 **Candy Candy no me pertenece, escribo esta historia como fin de entretenimiento.**

* * *

Esa mañana había acompañado a Susana y a la señora Marlow a la estación de trenes para despedirlas, ambas iban a visitar a unos familiares durante una semana.

La rubia fue prácticamente obligada a acompañar a su madre ya que ella prefería quedarse junto a Terry para conocer los resultados de su audición pero el pelinegro la insistió en viajar.

– No querrás cargar con mi pésimo humor si no consigo el papel- le dijo él sonriendo.

-Terry, yo estoy segura que el papel será tuyo y quiero acompañarte cuando recibas la buena noticia.

-Susana, sé que debes visitar a tu familia, yo estaré aquí para cuando tú regreses y te prometo que iremos a celebrar. Cuando Terry era amable y le sonreía, era fácil para Susana dejarse convencer.

Habiendo conocido los resultados de su audición se dirigió a casa de su madre.

Estaban los dos en la sala, Terry parecía concentrado en los pequeños dibujos del borde de la chimenea mientras que Eleanor preparaba el té. La estancia se encontraba en total silencio, pero a ellos les gustaba disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos, ambos habían aprendido a comunicarse con el corazón.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó la mamá rompiendo el silencio.

-bastante bien- respondió Terry tomando el té con los ojos cerrados.

Eleanor contemplaba a su hijo, hacía mucho que no lo veía y ahora lo tenía frente a ella. Al llegar, él le había dicho que se quedaría todo el fin de semana, por lo que no había nada que pudiera quitarle la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro.

Terry era un muchacho bastante apuesto y talentoso. Al igual que ella, amaba el teatro y se parecían mucho físicamente. Sin embargo y aunque Terry era heredero de su color cielo, él tenía la mirada fría en imponente de su padre, "Tan parecido a ella y tan parecido Richard" pensó.

Recordó que aquel tiempo junto a él había sido maravilloso, pues estuvieron juntos los tres, ella veía en Terry la combinación perfecta de ambos, lo mejor que juntos habían traído al mundo y eso lo había aprendido oyéndolo del mismo Richard y repitiéndoselo a sí misma a lo largo de su vida.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _no importa lo que nos depare el futuro, jamás me arrepentiría de ti y de Terry…" estaban en un lejano día de picnic, probablemente el último que compartían, él la tomaba de las manos y juntos veían a Terry jugar "si algo bueno hemos hecho bien en esta vida, es traer al mundo a este niño", a Eleanor le preocupaba esas declaraciones de Richard, sentía su amor en cada palabra pero percibía algo más._

" _A veces pienso que te despides de mi" le confesó._

" _Elly, no existen las despedidas para dos amantes ¿y sabes por qué?", besó sus manos y la miró con amor, "porque para ellos sólo hay una promesa de volver a verse"_

" _yo deseo verte cada día de mi vida" le dijo ella._

" _entonces es una promesa" respondió él con la ilusión característica de un joven enamorado._

 _Fue una mañana en la que Eleanor despertó al oír ruido en su hogar._

" _son ordenes de su padre joven Richard" oyó detrás de la puerta "usted vivirá en una residencia diferente hasta que sus padres puedan solucionar el asunto de su hijo fuera de matrimonio"_

" _no te permito que hables así"_

" _discúlpeme usted pero tengo todas las facultades que me pudo conceder su padre para sacarlo de aquí" el hombre que hablaba con Richard tenía una voz imponente pero era notorio su interés de llevar a cabo su misión por la paz, "puede agradecer que su hijo es un varón y podrá heredar el ducado sin importar que su madre sea una americana"_

" _te lo advierto, vete de aquí"_

" _joven Richard, no se lo he dicho antes pero es mejor que lo sepa; a sus padres nada les costaría destruir la imagen de una mujer que fue capaz de concebir un hijo sin estar casada, además de que enviarían al niño lejos de usted y lejos de ella. Pero el Duque de Grandchester ha determinado que lo mejor para usted y su negativa de casarse con su prometida es contar con un heredero del ducado._

" _¿ellos te han dicho eso?" preguntó Richard._

" _los duques sólo desean lo mejor para usted y su heredero, convertirlo en un legítimo nieto de los duques de Grandchester y no en el hijo señalado de una deshonrada actriz americana"_

 _Eleanor se encontraba llorando en silencio, deseaba ir a la habitación de su hijo para huir, una cosa era que la quisieran separar de Richard pero otra era que la alejaran de su hijo. Salió de su habitación para dar frente al hombre que amenazaba su tranquilidad. Richard tenía las manos sobre una mesa mientras una mujer mayor tenía en brazos a su hijo dormido envuelto en unas mantas que le cubrían el rostro._

" _entrégueme a mi hijo" exigió, pero la mujer no le hizo caso y salió por la puerta, Richard ofuscado se fue tras ella._

 _La voz del mensajero de los duques cambió al dirigirse a Eleanor que estaba por salir corriendo por su hijo, "No lo repetiré dos veces así que escucha con atención" le dijo sosteniéndola fuertemente de uno de sus brazos, y con una voz que aterraría al mismísimo demonio,"tú no conoces al joven Grandchester, y tampoco tienes un hijo. Tengo órdenes del Duque de Grandchester, y si te atreves a seguirnos o proclamar que ese niño es hijo tuyo, tu preciada carrera de actriz será destruida y el niño será enviado a un país del cual ni siquiera sabes que existe, lo mejor para él será crecer junto a sus padres, los futuros Duques de Grandchester, un heredero de tan noble familia no puede ser hijo de una americana" recitó con desprecio, Eleanor quedó estática. Unos hombres procedieron a llevar todas las pertenencias de Richard y de Terry, la casa quedó casi vacía y sin rastro alguno de que además de la mujer que lloraba a mares, también hubieran vivido ahí un hombre y un niño._

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

Eleanor se reprendió mentalmente por recordar hechos tristes siendo que en ese preciso momento su hijo se encontraba frente a ella aceptándola como madre.

-Mencionaste que audicionarías para Romeo y Julieta.

-Al principio no estaba seguro de hacerlo porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría Susana- Eleanor se sorprendió, porque en sus pocas visitas Terry nunca mencionaba a Susana – finalmente me dijo que estaría bien, además Robert aseguraba que tengo ventaja para el papel sobre cualquier actor.

-Yo también lo creo.

-es curioso- comentó él – madre e hijo protagonizaron la misma obra pero en diferentes tiempos.

-Terry, aquella vez en Londres…- rememoró ella-… no fue la primera vez que interpreté a Julieta.

-¿Interpretaste a Julieta más de una vez?- preguntó sorprendido ante las semejanzas con su madre, quien le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza – entonces diré que tanto madre como hijo protagonizaron la misma obra más de una vez.

-¿Con eso me dices que tienes el papel?- preguntó ilusionada.

-Prometí venir en cuanto tuviera los resultados- respondió Terry, quien luego la recibiría el abrazo y felicitaciones de su madre.

Cuando llegó la noche Terry se instaló en la habitación de Eleanor y ésta en la de huéspedes como solían hacerlo tiempo atrás.

El hecho de estar en la habitación de Eleanor, la buena noticia de la audición y los recientes recuerdos de Candy fue lo que lo motivaron a abrir el buró de su madre en búsqueda de la mítica armónica, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla. Probablemente al dejar de visitarla no tenía sentido que ella conservara aquel objeto.

Desilusionado ante el fracaso de su búsqueda se acostó, no habría manera de preguntarle a Eleanor qué había hecho con la armónica, después de todo él la había abandonado.

Durmió sin soñar esa noche, como si su cuerpo descansara luego de mucho tiempo, era la tranquilidad y calor de hogar lo que le llenaba de paz. Despertó casi al medio día, abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue el pequeño objeto brillante que había estado buscando la noche anterior. Estaba sobre el buró, Terry sonrió y lo llevó a sus labios. Sin duda alguna, sería un gran fin de semana.

* * *

Vivir en Nueva York era una nueva aventura para ella, el ritmo de vida era mucho más agitado que en Chicago y por ende las emergencias eran más recurrentes.

Extrañaba a su familia, conformada por sus dos madres, amigos y los niños del hogar. No tenía prisa por regresar a casa puesto que Albert y Archie se encontraban de viaje; en cuanto a la tía Elroy, sabía que estaba entretenida con los preparativos de la boda, Candy le había encargado mucho a Annie para que acompañara a Elroy.

Su tranquilidad radicaba en que estando en Nueva York no tenía la presión de llevar la vida de "Candy - la enfermera" y "Candice White Andrey – la dama de sociedad". La mayor parte del tiempo iba vestida de enfermera o con la ropa cómoda y casual que solía vestir antes del gran cambio. Sólo cuando acompañaba a Isaac a un restaurant de lujo solía vestirse como la dama de sociedad que era reconocida, la joven rubia no deseaba que se diera a conocer su amistad ya que daría mucho que hablar que la enfermera Candy y el Doctor Levene se frecuentaran fuera del horario de trabajo.

Estaba tan sumergida en el trabajo que apenas y se había permitido recordar a Terry, porque cuando eso sucedía podía pasar horas y horas pensando en qué podría estar haciendo él en ese preciso momento. Un par de días atrás había oído que el grupo Stanford volvería a poner en escena la obra de Romeo y Julieta, "¿Interpretaría Terry a Romeo? ¿Iría ella a verlo?" pensó o más bien se rehusaba a pensar. Ella recordaba con melancolía la fiesta de primavera en el colegio San Pablo y la tragedia que ambos habían vivido en la misma ciudad en la que se encontraba ahora. "Terry y sus recuerdos están cada vez más cerca" pensó.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando recordó, esa noche debía reunirse junto a Issac para cenar, él no tendría tiempo de recogerla así que acordaron encontrarse en el restaurant. Por suerte todavía contaba con tiempo de arreglarse y el auto que la llevaría tardaría una hora en llegar.

* * *

Terry había prometido pasar el fin de semana junto a Eleanor pero debía dar una visita al departamento que compartía con Susana, revisar la correspondencia y verificar que todo esté en orden. Terminada esa pequeña tarea debía recoger a su progenitora para salir a cenar juntos.

Le daba pena admitirlo pero el aire en Nueva York era más ligero sin Susana cerca, ella se esforzaba por darle una vida sin problemas, pero su relación carecía de emociones, además estaba su madre, Terry estaba seguro que jamás congeniaría con ella. Caminó un largo rato y al igual que en muchas ocasiones fueron sus piernas las que se dirigieron solas. Comenzaba a sentir un vacío dentro de él, tenía un deseo de gritar y desahogarse que subía desde su estómago pero lo retenía en su garganta ¿qué pasaba con él?, apenas unas horas atrás disfrutaba la distancia de Susana y la presencia de Eleanor. Todo era tan irreal y se sentía miserable por disfrutarlo.

Temía que le arrebataran la tranquilidad en la que se refugiaba temporalmente, que mañana al despertar, todos esos pequeños momentos se borraran. Pero si se sentía bien ¿Por qué se atormentaba así mismo en lugar de disfrutar? La respuesta no era difícil de encontrar, Susana regresaría, él no podía gritarle al mundo entero que Eleanor era su madre, y el vacío dentro de él seguía expandiéndose.

Decidió calmarse antes de reunirse con su madre, ella era muy perspicaz y lo que menos quería era que le preguntara por su estado de ánimo.

Sintió unos pasos cerca y una onda de tranquilidad lo envolvió, como si todas las preocupaciones que tenía nunca hubieran estado presentes en él.

Giró hacia su izquierda, una mujer a lo lejos se encontraba mirando el pequeño lago artificial ¿del parque?, sí acabada de darse cuenta que se encontraba en un parque, le llamó la atención la figura de esa extraña mujer, como si la conociera.

Ella, que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos, se sintió observada y decidió voltear. Entonces sucedió.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

El rostro de Terry se mostró entre confundido y admirado, mientras que el de Candy denotaba sorpresa.

"Esas pecas son inconfundibles, definitivamente es ella" pensó Terry.

Candy miró fijamente a Terry y asintió con la cabeza para afirmarle que era ella.

Todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor comenzaba a borrarse. Con paso firme se aproximó a ella que estaba estática al punto que parecía una muñeca de porcelana peinada y vestida con ropa exclusiva, cortesía de Annie y Archie; sin perder su vista del hombre que se acercaba.

-¿Puedo llamarte Tarzán pecoso? ¿O debería decirte señorita Candice White Andrey?- al igual que la primera vez, él se reía de sus pecas. La mirada fría de Candy era algo totalmente nuevo para él.

-Señorita Andrey estará bien para ti Terruce- respondió girando su rostro, mirándolo de lado y con el mentón en alto. Terry sonrió de lado y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Señorita Andrey, sus notables esfuerzos de convertirse en una dama por fin han dado frutos- comentó él para romper el hielo, no sin percibir un sentimiento de nostalgia, pues la escena era casi la misma que vivieron años atrás en el barco, cuando se conocieron.

-Terry, no tienes que llamarme Señorita Andrey, Candy estará bien- ella sabía que podría encontrarlo en Nueva York, pero jamás se preparó para tal situación. Aquella en la que luego de casi cuatro años se encontraban uno frente al otro.

* * *

 **Y llegamos al final del capítulo.**

 **Me he tardado bastante en actualizar, me dio pena que por más que me sentara no producía y cuando por fin llegan las ideas comenzaban mis exámenes en Universidad,** **aproveché un fin de semana y me fui a la playa, hacía 2 AÑOS que no iba, no queda taaan lejos pero se necesita un par de horas de viaje.**

 **Gracias por la paciencia y por escribirme pidiendo que actualice, me gusta que les guste, pues el fic esta hecho para ustedes.**

 **Sus buenas vibras y el odio hacia Susana me pone de buen humor, jajaja en serio gracias me hacen reir como loca.**

 **En cuanto este capítulo, lo sé es corto, pero conseguí un primer encuentro, hasta aquí no está muy feeling, pero comprenderán lo que sucede en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Me gustó escribir el flashback no planeado de Eleanor, quise explicar a mi manera porqué cuando Terry viaja junto al duque no reconoce a su madre gritando en el puerto pero que más tarde la recuerda en el día de picnic. Les recomiendo que recuerden el flashback y el mensaje del Duque.**

 **Y bueno, llegó el momento de la despedida.**

 **Espero sus reviews.**

 **PD. Ha nacido en mi un interés por los jóvenes Eleanor y Richard, tal vez escriba más de ello.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Abril 2016. Bienvenidos a la nueva entrega de Equivocada, ojalá les guste.**

 **Candy Candy no me pertenece, escribo este fanfic como medio de entretenimiento.**

* * *

Llegaron juntos al restaurant. Terry, estaba un poco distraído y ella lo había percibido.

Un joven se acercó a ellos para dirigirlos a la mesa en la que cenarían, Terry le dio una indicación al mesero para que volviera en unos minutos por la orden. Tomó una silla para que su acompañante se sentara y luego la imitó.

Se instauró un silencio incomodo, pero Eleanor supo descifrar lo que había ocurrido.

-la has visto, ¿no es así?- preguntó cargada del enigmático don que poseen las madres para saber lo que les pasa a sus hijos.

Terry la miró asombrado, ¡ella lo sabía!

-sí, pero una pregunta mejor sería ¿cómo lo sabes?

-la vi hace algunas semanas, he estado debatiéndome si contártelo o no – Eleanor observaba a su hijo, quien la miraba expectante para saber de aquel encuentro- ella iba muy diferente a como la recuerdo pero logré reconocerla. Me acerqué y pude saludarla, casi ni hablamos. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría aquí, pero estaba segura que si permanecía por más tiempo era probable que la encontraras. Hijo, desde que llegaste a casa y por la cara que traías, supe que la habías visto.

-Así fue, no puedo negar que me afectó verla luego todos estos años, además lucía diferente.

-Se ha convertido en toda una dama. Terry, ¿y si ustedes…?

-nada…-interrumpió Terry – prefiero no hablar más de ello, es un tema pasado ¿de acuerdo?-

-hijo, no dudes hablar conmigo si es lo que deseas- Eleanor posó sus manos sobre las de él- si la extrañas, ¿por qué no vas a buscarla?

\- no podría, a ella le ha ido muy bien todo este tiempo que no nos hemos visto, no podría hacerla retroceder sólo por cumplir mi deseo de tenerla cerca, no me lo perdonaría- Terry lucía devastado, durante tres años había conseguido esconder los recuerdos de Candy en lo más profundo de su memoria, pero ahora más que nunca sus viejas vivencias lo invadían y ella aparecía en el momento menos esperado. Sentía como si alguna fuerza sobrenatural buscara torturarlo trayéndola nuevamente a su vida.

El mesero volvió a acercarse y esta vez sí pudo tomar la orden. La cena pasó tranquila una vez que hubieron dejado el tema de Candy atrás, Eleanor no estaba segura de que fuera la mejor decisión, semanas atrás ella había visto a Candy y desconocía la razón que la retenía en Nueva York, ¿estaría viviendo ahora en esa ciudad? ¿Qué pasaría con su hijo si la volviera a ver? Eleanor no durmió tranquila esa noche, su hijo pasaba el fin de semana con ella, pero no sabía cuándo lo volvería a ver luego del regreso de Susana pues era claro que Terry no le había confiado que ella era su madre y por tal razón no habría manera de estar cerca de él para saber cómo se encontraba.

* * *

Cuando Issac y Candy se hubieron instalado en la mesa, el joven doctor se animó a hablar.

-Estoy sorprendido, el señor Grandchester es el segundo actor del que no me has hablado, ¿conoces a alguna otra estrella del teatro?

\- bueno, está Karen Kleiss- comentó naturalmente- a ella la conocí gracias a una encomienda que tuve que hacer como enfermera.

\- es una excelente actriz, la vi años atrás en el papel de Julieta junto a tu amigo, el señor Grandchester.

\- sí, ellos actuaron juntos.

\- ¿sabías que originalmente la actriz que personificaría a Julieta era la actriz Susana Marlow?- Candy abrió los ojos enormemente ante aquella pregunta- me hubiera gustado verla en escena, nunca supe exactamente qué pasó con ella.

\- tuvo un accidente durante sus ensayos- dijo Candy con pesar.

\- imagino que a ella también la conociste- comentó Issac, pero por el rostro que traía Candy prefirió cambiar de tema – Antes que lo olvide, envié algunos informes de nuestro trabajo en Nueva York.

\- ¿hiciste la propuesta de traer más enfermeras aquí?

-en realidad ofrecí un intercambio, llevar algunas enfermeras de esta ciudad y traer algunas de Chicago, les hará bien el ritmo de trabajo que se vive aquí, he hablado muy bien de ti y el personal del hospital me apoyará, estoy seguro. Tuve una reunión con la directiva del hospital y se plantea extender nuestra estadía aquí, pero antes debemos regresar a Chicago para rendir en persona los informes de nuestro trabajo.

Issac Levene era consciente que había mejorado el humor de Candy al hablar de trabajo, y esa era la razón de cena es noche, pero conocer a Terry Grandchester era algo que no se esperaba, era sabido que el joven actor había pasado gran parte de su vida en Inglaterra, pero su familia era un total misterio, llevaba el apellido Grandchester y lo relacionó con una familia aristócrata, pero al igual que muchos descartó la idea puesto que una familia cercana a la realeza jamás se permitiría trabajar o relacionarse con el mundo del teatro a menos que sea como espectador.

"Lo más probable es que al igual que Candy sea huérfano, y algún pariente lejano de los Grandchester lo adoptó", pensó Issac.

No deseaba incomodar a Candy, por lo que decidió reservar sus pensamientos para sí.

* * *

Esa noche ni Candy ni Terry pudieron evitar pensar en aquel reencuentro, el lugar en el que se vieron las palabras que se dijeron, no se detuvieron a analizarlas; sólo recordaron la imagen del uno frente al otro, dibujando en sus pensamientos aquellas contadas sonrisas que pudieron regalarse hasta el momento de su despedida.

 _ **FLASHBACK – La noche del reencuentro.**_

 _"¿Puedo llamarte Tarzán pecoso? ¿O debería decirte señorita Candice White Andrey?" al igual que la primera vez, él se reía de sus pecas. La mirada fría de Candy era algo totalmente nuevo para él._

 _"Señorita Andrey estará bien para ti Terruce" respondió girando su rostro, mirándolo de lado y con el mentón en alto. Terry sonrió de lado y ella le devolvió la sonrisa._

 _"Señorita Andrey, sus notables esfuerzos de convertirse en una dama por fin han dado frutos" comentó él para romper el hielo, no sin percibir un sentimiento de nostalgia, pues la escena era casi la misma que vivieron años atrás en el barco, cuando se conocieron._

 _"Terry, no tienes que llamarme Señorita Andrey, Candy estará bien" ella sabía que podría encontrarlo en Nueva York, pero jamás se preparó para tal situación._

 _Luego de casi cuatro años se encontraban uno frente al otro._

 _Terry estaba desencajado, ella había pronunciado su nombre; su voz y sus labios lo llamaban, era un sueño._

 _Ambos estaban totalmente nerviosos de poder verse, ninguno le quitaba la vista al otro, Terry hizo ademán de acercarse. Se debatía entre abrazarla y arriesgarse a nunca soltarla o darle un prudente beso en la mano._

 _Candy no le dio muchas opciones, estiró su mano y Terry la tomó para plantar un suave beso en ella. El simple hecho de tocar su piel lo llenaba de melancolía, la extrañaba tanto. Sus ojos amenazaban llorar y cuando levantó la mirada pudo ver que los ojos de ella también estaban cristalizados._

 _Pasaron minutos observándose, los mismos cabellos, los mismos ojos, esa nariz; y por dios esos mismos labios. Ellos no perdían un solo detalle de la persona que tenían enfrente; tampoco fueron conscientes del tiempo que pasaba, temían que todo fuera una cruel ilusión._

 _"¿caminamos?" ofreció Terry._

 _"está bien pero no podemos ir muy lejos, tengo un compromiso muy cerca de aquí" ella habla del lugar en el que se encontraban, pero para Terry esas palabras cargaban mucho más contenido._

 _"¿cómo has estado?, te noto un poco cambiada" preguntó._

 _"con Albert asumiendo el cargo de cabeza de familia, me dio a conocer como su hija adoptiva, no podía dejarlo solo en este nuevo mundo así que acepté volver con la familia Andrey"_

 _"¿Albert está aquí?" preguntó entusiasmado, después de todo él siempre sería su mejor amigo._

 _"lamento decirte que no"_

 _"¿y qué haces tú sola en esta ciudad?" preguntó "jamás creería que Albert te haya dejado venir sin compañía"_

 _"no estoy sola, además tengo que atender algunos pendientes" y Terry no insistió por una respuesta más concreta "¿qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?" era el turno de ella para preguntar._

 _"sigo en el teatro, de hecho hace poco audicioné a una obra y conseguí el papel principal" comentó y Candy sonrió, el pasado volvía con fuerza; Terry y ella sentados platicando sobre el pasto en Escocía; sí, podía sentir el viento acariciar su rostro y el sol de aquel día no era tan brillante como el rostro de Terry hablando de su más grande pasión. Esa noche había dejado de estar oscura teniéndolo a él y sus ojos iluminados hablando una vez más de teatro._

 _"me alegra mucho que sigas actuando, ¿a qué obra audicionaste?, sería grandioso verte en escenario"_

 _Y esa fue la pregunta que tal vez hubiera preferido no le preguntara, él detuvo el paso y una vez más estuvieron frente a frente._

 _"es Romeo y Julieta" respondió. Ellos no se dieron cuenta pero nuevamente se perdieron en el tiempo observándose._

 _No supieron cuantos segundos, minutos o tal vez semanas llevaban perdidos en ese limbo. Y no fue hasta que el ruido del motor de un auto los despertó, oyeron la puerta del auto abrirse y a alguien salir para luego aproximarse a ellos._

 _"Candy, por fin te encuentro" Candy estaba confundida por la situación pero pudo reconocer la voz de Issac llamándola._

 _"Issac, ¿qué haces aquí?"preguntó acercándose al doctor._

 _"¿qué hago aquí?; Candy, llevo esperándote más de una hora, estaba preocupado por ti así que decidí buscarte" respondió él, su rostro reflejaba preocupación. Ese día había acordado con Candy para cenar juntos, ella debía dirigirse por su cuenta al restaurant ya que él debía atender algunos asuntos primero, pero había pasado más de una hora y ella no aparecía por lo que decidió buscarla con su auto por si andaba cerca._

 _"Lo siento tanto, tuve un encuentro inesperado con un viejo amigo" Candy lo tomó del brazo y lo dirigió hacia Terry que hasta ese momento se había quedado en silencio viendo como interactuaban -permíteme presentarte a Terry Grandchester, Terry, este el doctor Issac Levene._

 _Issac dio un fuerte apretón de manos al joven actor._

 _"Mucho gusto" respondió Terry, que ese instante se preguntó quién era ese hombre y por qué estaría buscando a Candy._

 _"El gusto es mío señor Grandchester. Estoy realmente sorprendido, Candy sabe guardar muy bien los secretos de conocer a actores tan famosos como usted"_

 _"Terry y yo fuimos a la misma escuela" comentó Candy, eso hirió un poco a Terry puesto que había limitado su relación de casi novios a compañeros de escuela, pero creía que no habría necesidad de detallar a su nuevo acompañante la relación que ambos habían tenido en el pasado._

 _"Estudiamos juntos, y fuimos cómplices de unos cuantos dolores de cabeza a la directora de la escuela"_

 _"sí me comentó un poco de ello, Candy nunca deja de sorprenderme, ojalá hubiera conocido un poco de aquella niña traviesa que trepaba árboles" Candy palideció un poco, ella sabía lo que vendría después de eso._

 _"de hecho me recordaba a Tarzán" comentó Terry con una sonrisa, muy a su pesar el doctor Levene parecía una persona muy agradable._

 _"Terry, por favor" suplicó Candy, ella jamás le había comentado a Issac sobre Terry._

 _"descuida Candy, eso ha quedado atrás, debo admitir que te has convertido en toda una dama"_

 _"señor Grandchester, Candy y yo debemos ir a cenar ¿nos acompaña?" Terry no esperaba esa invitación, y le hubiese gustado saber más de la relación que unía a esa pareja, pero a la vez temía conocer algo que en realidad deseaba no enterarse. Además su madre lo esperaba para que la recogiera y ellos también fueran a cenar, definitivamente no perdería la oportunidad de estar junto a su madre mientras Susana estuviera lejos._

 _"lamento tener que rechazar su invitación doctor Levene, pero he quedado en cenar con una vieja amiga"_

 _"¿aquella que conocí en Escocía?" preguntó Candy con ilusión._

 _"precisamente ella, si me disculpan debo irme"_

 _"ya habrá otra oportunidad señor Grandchester, por mi parte me comprometo ir a verlo en su próxima obra"_

 _"quedan invitados" dijo Terry mirando directamente a Candy._

 _"adiós Terry, ha sido un gusto verte luego tanto tiempo" Terry besó su mano a modo de despedida; y ambos se sonrieron, Issac le ofreció su brazo y juntos se dirigieron hacia el auto, Terry pudo ver como Issac Levene ayudaba a Candy a subir al vehículo._

 _Veía a su amor irse junto a otro hombre, ignoraba como podía mantenerse en pie, pero muy en el fondo agradecía que Candy estuviera a lado de alguien que se preocupara y la cuidara tanto como percibía que Issac lo hacía._

 _"cuídate mucho Tarzán pecoso"_

 _ **FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

Ambos sabían que la imagen de su amor no podría quitarse de sus mentes, por lo que esa noche se rehusaron a olvidarse y se encontraron en sus sueños.

\- Buenas noches Tarzán pecoso- dijo Terry con una sonrisa.

\- Buenas noches mocoso engreído- recitó Candy antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días, desde la partida de Susana y ese día regresarían ella y su madre a casa. Admitía que en un principio no deseaba ir a visitar a su familia, pero haber hablado con una de sus primas le había servido de mucho.

 _ **FLASHBACK – Visita a la familia de Susana**_

 _Al llegar fue la primera que le dio la bienvenida. La vio felizmente casada y subió a su pequeño hijo a su silla de ruedas para que a velocidad pasearan por la amplia sala de su casa._

 _Cuando el pequeño se quedó dormido en su regazo pudo comentar._

" _se parece mucho a su padre"_

" _es cierto, me gusta observarlo cuando duerme, siempre me ha intrigado como fue la niñez de mi esposo y viendo a mi hijo a veces imagino que también lo veo a él" Susana no podía contradecir a su prima, ella misma deseaba convertirse en madre y que el hijo que tuviese fuera igual a Terry. Infinidad de veces se había pregunta cómo habría sido Terry de pequeño, quienes era sus padres y qué había pasado con su familia._

 _Su prima pudo darse cuenta de la mirada triste de Susana por lo que preguntó "deseas un bebé, ¿no es así?"_

" _sí", contestó la rubia._

" _¿Terry no ha formalizado contigo?", preguntó molesta._

" _no, y no puedo planteárselo, ahora mismo está ocupado con una nueva audición"_

" _Susana, ¿has pensado enamorarlo?"_

" _no te entiendo"_

" _es más que obvio que lo amas, pero me pregunto ¿qué haces para que él te ame?, porque al parecer que salvaras su vida y sacrificaras tu carrera no le es suficiente"_

" _yo… no le exijo nada, y él se esfuerza por hacerme feliz, lo sé porque cada una de sus acciones están dirigidas al futuro de ambos, siempre piensa en mí antes de tomar una decisión"_

" _eso no es suficiente Susana, yo no te veo feliz. No quiero verte esperanzada a la decisiones que Terry tome sobre ustedes, comiencen a tomarlas juntos, muéstrate más radiante y contágiale las ganas de vivir, sólo así le demostrarás que merecen un futuro juntos"_

" _¿en serio lo crees?" preguntó tímida._

" _Por supuesto, sé la razón para desear llegar a casa y si algo no te gusta manifiéstalo, sean un equipo, así han funcionado las cosas entre mi esposo y yo, nosotros somos un equipo"_

" _creo que tienes razón"_

 _ **FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

Las palabras de su prima le habían forjado carácter, si ella deseaba un familia con Terry debían ser un equipo, ella debía contagiarle las ganas de vivir. Le había gustado ese consejo, porque no sólo iba enfocado en su felicidad sino también en la de Terry.

Decidida y muy entusiasta saludó a Terry por la ventana, tomó sus muletas y se dirigió a la salida, sin importar que su madre le pidiera andar con cuidado fue a toda prisa hacía Terry y cuando lo tuvo enfrente soltó una de sus muletas, lo abrazó y sintió la mano de Terry sostenerla por la cintura. Soltó la segunda muleta y sostenida en un pie cerró sus brazos sobre los hombros de Terry.

-Susana, estás usando las muletas- comentó sorprendido mientras la sostenía.

-te he extrañado tanto, pero debo agradecerte que me insistieras visitar a mi familia, ha sido un tiempo muy agradable- le comentó

Terry levantó la mirada, frente a él venía la señora Marlow empujando la silla de ruedas, tomó a Susana en sus brazos, esta se refugió en su pecho, y la ayudó a sentarse.

-me da gusto por ti Susana- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la acomodaba- espera aquí que ayudaré a tu madre con el equipaje.

Ello vio que antes de ir por el equipaje saludó a su madre y recogió las muletas.

"no me ha extrañado" pensó "sólo se ha limitado a ser cortés una vez más", decidió no deprimirse como lo habría hecho en otro momento "descuida Terry, haré que me ames y juntos saldremos de este hoyo en el que nos hemos hundido", Susana lucía decidida porque desde ahora se esforzaría por enamorar a Terry, este era el camino que había decidido para formar una familia junto a su amado.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aqui.

Como siempre agradecerles también por sus reviews.

Este capi lo escribí sin planearlo, vinieron las ideas y dije vamos a escribirlas antes de que se vayan, y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba terminando el capítulo, lo cual es bueno porque este mes de abril será bien pesado, tanto en el trabajo como la universidad además de hacerme unos chequeos médicos.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, ¿Cuáles son los planes de Susana? ¿Le pedirá a Terry conocer a su familia? ¿ le propondrá tener ya una familia?, "¿les gusta el doctor Levene? ¿indagará más sobre Terry y el pasado con Candy?, ¿le gustará tanto el teatro? ¿qué sorpresas habrán en Chicago?, ¿qué piensa Terry de Issac? ¿se reunirán alguna vez para cenar?, muchas preguntas.

Déjenme sus comentarios

Un abrazo para todos y que les vaya bien esta semana.

P.D. LauraGrandChester NADIE sabe de Terry como tú, es tuyo y estoy segura que sólo lo compartirás con Candy XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Junio 2016 - Ha pasado más de un mes desde mi última actualización, sin embargo espero que les guste es nuevo capítulo. N/A al final del capitulo.**

 **Candy Candy no me pertenece, escribo este fanfic como medio de entretenimiento.**

* * *

Ella, con su fino calzado, ponía un pie en Chicago; no supo por qué pero se sentía más agotada, "debe ser por el viaje" pensó.

Hace algunos días había hecho maletas para regresar a casa, sin embargo sentía que una parte de ella se encontraba en Nueva York, volver a trabajar había sido maravilloso, y asistir al doctor Levene fue gratificante porque pudo aprender mucho de él.

Nueva York simplemente había reconstruido su vida, siempre estaba ocupada, trabajando o leyendo, porque ser enfermera requería dedicación y actualización; lo único malo era que eso la alejaba de su familia y amigos, se escribía con la señorita Ponny y la hermana María para saber de ellas y los niños del hogar, pero era distinto tenerlas cerca y abrazarlas. Por otro lado estaba Albert, quien siempre estaba viajando, por fortuna estas dos semanas de descanso que tenía podría encontrarlo en casa. Finalmente la tía Elroy, Archie y Annie se encontraban planeando la boda, ella esperaba poder ser de ayuda ahora que volverían a reunirse.

Cuando llegó a la mansión de los Andrey lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por su padre y mejor amigo, según le había dicho Dorothy pasaba la tarde en el "Refugio", bautizado así por Candy cuando Albert le dijo sobre sus planes de remodelación para la casa que hospedaba animales y niñas valientes, eso último lo había dicho él recordando a una pequeña Candy.

La rubia se limitó a sonreír, sabía que Albert amaba ese lugar, así que decidió darse un baño y correr a visitarlo, lo mejor era usar ropa de campo pues lo animalitos podían ser muy efusivos al reconocerla.

Pidió a uno de los empleados que la llevara al Refugio y antes de que este la escoltara a la casa, ella le dijo que podía retirarse ya que podía regresar junto con Albert.

Su idea era sorprenderlo, ella había llegado a casa sin avisar así que lo más seguro es que Albert se alegraría de verla nuevamente.

Cuando entró al Refugio, pudo sentir el olor del té, caminó hacía la cocina y encontró a una joven mujer, llevaba puesto un pantalón y una blusa muy similar al que ella vestía ahora, pero la diferencia era bastante notoria, la ropa le quedaba bastante suelta de los costados pero corta en las piernas, brazos y cuello, esto era debido a que Candy era más baja de estatura y un poco más llenita, además estaba ese cabello pelirrojo que contrastaba con el suyo que era rubio, "¿quién será?", se preguntó, pues muy pocas personas visitaban el Refugio y a esa mujer en definitiva nunca la había visto.

-Hola- la saludó y la mujer volteó.

-Hola, tú debes ser Candice- identificó ella- mi nombre es Claire Wittemberg- a Candy le sonó muy familiar ese apellido- has de estar buscando a Albert, iré a llamarlo se alegrará al verte, me ha hablado mucho de ti- sin darle tiempo de preguntar algo más Claire salió muy rápido en busca de Albert. Cuando este ingresó a la cocina recibió a Candy en un fuerte abrazo.

-Te he extrañado, pequeña- saludó

\- y yo a ti Albert, pero estoy confundida ¿Quién es la chica que llevaba puesto mi ropa?

-Pensé que no lo notarías, además no esperaba que volvieras precisamente hoy.

-tengo mucho que contarte, pero será regresando a casa- dijo Candy al notar la presencia de Claire.

Albert las presentó, Claire parecía bastante agradable, y le alegraba saber que mientras Albert estuviera fuera, ella se encargaría de cuidar a los animales que visitaban la casa.

Albert sabía que Candy tenía mucho por contarle, lucía bien, sin embargo, algo en ella había cambiado, decidió despedirse de Claire e ir junto a Candy a la mansión, para hablar en la oficina que tenían instalada para él. Durante el camino hablaron un poco de la boda de Annie y Archie pero fue hasta que estuvieron solos cuando pudieron hablar con libertad.

Albert le había contado a Candy sobre Claire, ella era la mayor de tres hermanos pero la única mujer, su padre había fallecido mientras hacía unas prácticas de vuelo, razón por la cual Claire siempre llevaba sus lentes en el cuello como recuerdo. Al morir su padre, la familia necesitaba un nuevo jefe de familia que pudiera liderar las empresas que poseían hasta que sus hermanos crecieran y tomaran el legado de la familia. Ella contaba con dieciséis años cuando la familia de su padre, la mayoría ancianos, había decidido casarla con un amigo cercano a ellos, este hombre tenía 42 años, y era un genio en los negocios; sin embargo, ni Claire ni su madre estaban de acuerdo ante tal decisión, por lo que una noche Claire decidió huir de casa, sabía que si le comunicaba de sus decisiones a su madre esta podía ser desterrada de la familia, lo que dejaría a sus pequeños hermanos en la total orfandad. Desde entonces ha vivido escondiéndose de su familia, quienes suelen decir que se encuentra estudiando lejos de Estados Unidos.

-Me recuerda a ti- le había dicho Candy.

-no, es totalmente diferente a ella quieren casarla, yo diría que se parece a ti.

-¿a mí? – preguntó indignada

-¿no fuiste tú quien huyó de la familia?, una… dos… ¿tal vez cuatro veces?

-oh Albert, pero todo eso ha cambiado, yo soy feliz siendo una Andrey.

-está bien no discutiré más, cuéntame cómo te ha ido.

-Muy bien, Nueva York ha superado mis expectativas, he podido aprender mucho en todo este tiempo y el hospital nos ha pedido extender nuestra estadía, además Issac propuso…

-¿Issac?- interrumpió Albert, él ignoraba que Candy se dirigiera al doctor Levene por su primer nombre. Candy enrojeció.

-bueno, el doctor Levene, en realidad nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos- Albert levantó una ceja- él tiene la idea de llevar a algunas enfermeras de aquí para que aprendan el ritmo de trabajo que se vive en Nueva York, por otro lado, piensa mandar algunas enfermeras aquí para que aprendan las técnicas que se trabajan en el hospital, Issac… el doctor Levene, ha pedido que sea su primera enfermera por lo que seguiremos trabajando juntos.

-veo que has estado muy ocupada- comentó- ¿y cómo te ha ido con el doctor Levene?

-ya te lo he dicho, nos hemos vueltos buenos amigos.

-buenos amigos…- repitió Albert- ¿sólo buenos amigos? –preguntó por curiosidad.

-sí Albert sólo buenos amigos, Issac… el doctor Levene y yo somos buenos amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

-está bien te creo, pero si son buenos amigos no tienes que corregirte cada vez que lo llamas por su nombre ¿o es que me equivoco?

-bueno, no es que seamos abiertamente amigos, en el hospital mantenemos una postura de Doctor y enfermera, no queremos dar pie a especulaciones sobre nuestra amistad, así que lo mejor guardarla en secreto; pero contigo siempre soy sincera y no puedo evitar llamarlo por su nombre porque no tengo nada que ocultarte.

-me alegra oír eso…

-hay algo más- dijo Candy esta vez sin mirarlo a los ojos, Albert la observó, de pronto Candy parecía volverse pequeña y tímida, supuso que hablaría de Terry.

-lo he visto- susurró

-sabías que eso era posible, ¿cómo te sientes con eso?

-tranquila- Albert enmudeció, "tranquila" era lo que menos podía esperar que ella dijera.

-¿tranquila?

-sí tranquila, siempre me preocupó si estaría cerca a Susana, cuando los vi juntos supe que Terry lo estaba haciendo magnífico porque Susana se veía feliz- Candy lucía seria, como cuando tomaba su porte de dama de sociedad frente a un muchacho rico que le desagradaba.

-¿y él se veía feliz?

-imagino que debe estarlo, poco tiempo de eso su madre me reconoció en un restaurant y se acercó a saludarme.

-¿entonces no lo has visto de frente?

-bueno… sí pero muy poco tiempo, fue algo casual- comentó sin alterar su rostro- cuando me vio pensó que tú también estabas en la ciudad, deseaba verte.

-sería grandioso volver a verlo.

-podrás hacerlo si deseas verlo, ha audicionado a Romeo y Julieta nuevamente, nos invitó a ver la obra para su estreno, a Issac y a mí, supongo que le alegrará mucho verte a ti también entre el público.

-¿entonces no te afectó volver a verlo?-preguntó poniéndose de pie y caminando en la oficina.

-ya te lo dije, me tranquilizó verlo bien junto a Susana- respondió Candy dirigiendo su mirada hacia Albert que se detuvo en la ventana, mirando al jardín.

-me sorprende que hace unos minutos me dijeras que conmigo siempre eras sincera porque no tienes nada que ocultarme.

-¿de qué estás hablando?-preguntó Candy comenzando a enojarse, Albert volteó para mirarla a los ojos.

-que no me dices la verdad, ver a Terry te ha afectado y no quieres aceptarlo.

-eso no es cierto, yo te lo dije antes de viajar; mi mente está enfocada sólo en mi trabajo, lo mío con Terry quedó en el pasado.

-y yo te he dicho que cuando hablemos de algo serio no utilices esa postura de dama egocéntrica conmigo- respondió Albert totalmente enojado, pocas veces discutía con Candy y siempre era por traspasar la línea de dama egocéntrica frente a él- te he apoyado desde siempre, pero lo único que te pido es que seas sincera conmigo, que seas la Candy sin mascaras con quien puedo hablar.

Dicho aquello el rostro de Candy se desencajó, Albert le exigía hablar con él sin máscaras, ella estaba totalmente segura que era transparente con él, se puso de pie y entonó.

-tú tampoco eres sincero conmigo Albert- reprochó ella,

-¿de qué estás hablando?- preguntó, esta vez fue él quien se sorprendió.

-no terminas de decirme tu situación con Claire, he aguardado a que lo hagas pero apenas y quise preguntártelo decidiste preguntarme por mi viaje.

-pregunté porque me interesaba saber de ti, sabía que te encontrarías con Terry en cualquier momento.

-Albert, no he venido luego de este tiempo a discutir contigo, menos cuando siempre estás viajando- dijo con tristeza.

-Candy…

-iré a cambiarme para visitar a la señorita Ponny y a la hermana María- Candy se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación.

Albert quedó totalmente confundido, jamás pensaría que discutiría con Candy por no ser sinceros el uno con el otro, y menos que ella huyera. Además ¿a qué venía su reclamo?, él le había dicho todo respecto a Claire, sólo le permitía hospedarse en el Refugio hasta que ella misma decidiera qué hacer con su vida. Nada más. ¿Pensaría Candy que Claire ocuparía su lugar?, ¿O que él estaba interesado en la joven pelirroja?, "Imposible" pensó él, "¡Claire es incluso menor que Candy!, ¿Cómo podría pensar que él…?" no, era mejor ni imaginarlo, Claire huía de un matrimonio arreglado con un hombre mayor, ¿cómo se le ocurría a Candy pensar que él podía tener algún interés en ella diferente al de querer ayudarla?, era absurdo.

Habían pasado varias horas desde la discusión que Candy y Albert tendrían. Candy había pasado la tarde en el hogar de Ponny, contándoles a sus madres sobre su vida en Nueva York, decidió omitir la parte de su encuentro con Terry por temor a que le dijeran lo mismo que Albert, si discutir con él ya era difícil, no quería terminar de la misma manera con las mujeres a las que consideraba sus madres.

De regreso a la mansión Andrey, supo que debía enfrentar nuevamente a Albert, este se encontraba en el comedor esperándola para cenar.

-me alegra ver que vuelves para cenar-

-Albert, tú eres mi familia, no te dejaría cenando solo.

-gracias… Candy, sobre esta mañana…

-yo creo que lo mejor será dejar ese tema por olvidado, porque no terminaré de ponerme de acuerdo contigo, sólo estaré aquí dos semanas y luego debo regresar.

-está bien, demos a ese asunto un descanso.

-mejor démoslo por terminado.

-¿cómo te ha ido con la señorita Ponny y la hermana María?- Candy no supo si con esa pregunta Albert daba por terminado el tema como si no hubiera ocurrido, o sólo le daba un descanso como sugería él. Decidió responder la pregunta y dejarlo atrás, sin embargo Albert, sabía que con esa pequeña pregunta Candy se quedaría tranquila momentáneamente, más adelante conversarían del asunto de Terry.

* * *

 **Señora Marlow´s POV**

Esa tarde como muchas, Terry llevaba a Susana a pasear. Luego de regresar de nuestro viaje la noté cambiada, ignoraba qué tanto había hablado con su prima pero sabía que verla habiendo formado una familia sólo la motivaron a buscar una propia.

Sus esfuerzos eran realmente notorios, estaba más animada y se esforzaba por levantarse de la silla de ruedas. Además de su insistencia por escribir piezas de teatro. Estaba segura que hasta el indiferente de Terry se había dado cuenta.

Bastaba con verle la expresión en el rostro cuando Susana se disponía a usar las muletas, o cuando prácticamente corría a sus brazos cuando él se ausentaba por mucho tiempo.

Siempre he sabido que mi hija es bella pero verla con diferentes ropas y peinándose para Terry sólo lo reafirmaban.

No puedo negar que me llena de ira ver como mi única hija se desvive por un muchacho malagradecido. Soy consciente que Terry no se había separado de Susana desde su regreso, sin embargo había cosas de él que durante el paso de los años he desconocido.

El primer año, luego de su regreso, desaparecía fines de semana enteros sin decir exactamente a donde iba. La primera vez Susana estuvo a punto de llorarle pensando que la abandonaría una vez más, pero tal como prometía antes de partir, él volvía.

Siempre había creído que se encontraba con alguna mujer, despreciando así el amor que mi hija le ofrecía, y por supuesto ofendiéndola pues estaba totalmente segura de lo que iba a hacer con aquella desconocida.

Admito que con el tiempo esas salidas disminuyeron, pero eso no significaba que no dejaran de pasar, lo confirmé cuando una de las vecinas se acercó a mí para entregarme la correspondencia que había llegado durante los días que estuvimos fuera, aquello sólo confirmaba que Terry no había dormido en casa en nuestra ausencia. Según me contó, ella también había salido de la ciudad esos días por lo que su hijo, un joven bastante distraído, se quedó en casa. Ese fin de semana llegó un tipo de correspondencia especial, de las que sólo se entregan con cargo de urgencia, pero aquel muchacho descuidado había olvidado entregarla, fue su madre quien la encontró y decidió entregármela sin esperar a Terry para que yo se la diera tan pronto lo viera.

Sólo tocando el sobre supe que esa carta cargaba información realmente importante, el papel era de una calidad realmente especial, no del tipo común que se utilizaba recurrentemente para la mensajería. La observé, iba dirigida a _Terruce Greum Grandchester_ y provenía nada menos que de Inglaterra, no indicaba exactamente quién lo enviaba.

En todo este tiempo Terry nunca había recibido cartas desde Inglaterra, que sabíamos bien era su lugar de origen, de hecho, y esta era una de las grandes incógnitas que cargaba, ignorábamos totalmente quienes eran su familia. Él jamás nos habló de su pasado, que había sido un misterio desde que lo conocimos, incluso la prensa lo ignoraba. Susana me instó a no preguntar, me dio a entender que el pasado de Terry venía cargado junto a aquella chica por la que quiso abandonarla, ¿sería ella conocida de la familia de Terry?, nunca lo supe, pero eso sólo me llenaba de preocupación, pues mi hija seguía viviendo con un desconocido.

Sabía que tardarían en llegar así que decidí leer la carta, quedé realmente sorprendida. Jamás podría imaginarme todo aquello, pero Terry me escucharía y por sobretodo no se negaría a casarse con mi hija después de lo que acababa de enterarme.

Pasaron unas dos horas y fue que ellos llegaron, yo me encontraba en la cocina. Ellos venían conversando.

-¿entonces crees que tengo talento para escribir?- preguntaba con ilusión.

-te lo he dicho antes, y sí lo creo. Sería interesante que lo terminaras y se lo presentes a Robert.

-Terry, eso sería ir demasiado lejos.

-no estaría mal que lo intentes- supe que con aquellas palabras mi hija seguiría el consejo.

Ambos se acercaron a la cocina, Susana no paraba de repetirme lo que habían hecho durante el día, no pude prestarle atención, sólo deseaba hablar con Terry.

Era ya bastante tarde cuando decidí marcharme; fue por insistencia de Susana que Terry me condujo a casa, lo que había generado el momento propicio para conversar con él.

Estábamos frente a mi departamento, él se disponía a bajar para abrirme la puerta pero lo retuve.

-espera- le dije extendiendo mi mano para entregarle la misiva, él pareció reconocer el papel y la procedencia del mismo, sin ningún toque de delicadeza lo arrebató de mis manos y lo guardó dentro de su saco.

-hemos llegado, puede bajar del auto señora Marlow- esta vez sin intenciones de abrirme la puerta.

-¿no preguntarás cómo la obtuve?- pregunté

-si esperó para entregármela aquí, asumo que la ha leído- respondió con atrevimiento- así que preguntar como la obtuvo es lo que menos me interesa.

-eres un mal educado- le dije enojada por su comentario.

-¿mal educado yo?, mala educación tienen quienes leen correspondencia ajena- dijo con sarcasmo- Hemos llegado, puede bajar del auto señora Marlow- repitió y esta vez pude sentir el odio en su mirada. Temí que pudiera lastimarme, así que decidí bajar del auto, esperaría a que él leyera la carta para poder conversar, después de todo sabía que yo ya la había leído. Me importaba muy poco lo que pensara de mi accionar, pero es el futuro de mi hija el que se jugará desde ahora.

* * *

Gracias por su infinita paciencia, que me escriban alegra mi día y me anima mucho a escribir para ustedes. El bloqueo es un tema con el que tengo que lidiar, además que como les mencioné este es mi último año en la universidad. Por otro lado, he estado más ausente pues he ingresado a un nuevo trabajo, hasta durante mi cumple me la pasé postulando, sin embargo y como les prometí tan pronto tengo tiempo escribo y actualizo.

Espero les haya gustado el cap, no he tenido tiempo de releerlo. Lo importante es que ya conocen que además de los mismo protagonistas, es la mamá de Susana quién contribuirá a que estos no se reúnan, (por cierto ¿Alguien sabe su nombre?, agradeceré que me ayuden, eso con el fin de no inventarle uno).

A mis lectores invitados (ya que no les puedo responder con PM)

Dianley: Mil gracias por siempre escribirme . Respecto a tu review: Esa es la magia del fic, saber el uno del otro les ha cambiado la vida, además Susana sigue "en negación"por así decirlo. Para mala suerte ella ha decido renovarse por Terry, sin ver completamente cual es la realidad en la que vive.

Sol Granchester: No sabes lo que me alegró tu review, He oido las canciones de Janeth desde que tengo uso de razón, jamás se me ocurrió relacionar El muchacho de los ojos tristes con Terry, le queda perfecto. Y no te preocupes puedes hablarme cuanto quieras de Candy y Terry, yo feliz de leerte.

eli ventura, Iris adriana, Naty y Flormnll: Gracias por leer, espero que lo sigan hasta el final ;)

No olviden su review. Hasta la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

**Noviembre 2016 - He tejido un misterio sobre la carta que recibió Terry, y por fin en podido escribir al respecto. Con la esperanza de que les guste, aquí tienen el capítulo 8.**

 **Candy Candy, no me pertenece, escribo este fanfic como medio de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 _ **Candy POV**_

Me levanté algo tarde en comparación a mi rutina, pero estando nuevamente en Chicago y con descanso del trabajo, podía darme ese gusto.

Estando en la mansión de la familia Andrey, debía dejar de lado mi cómoda ropa de enfermera, a la que ya me había acostumbrado, para usar los finos vestidos que me regalaba Albert.

Pregunté por él tan pronto me había vestido. Me comunicaron que se encontraba en El Refugio. Supuse que al igual que yo él se daba un descanso, pero me deprimió un poco que no me invitara ir junto a él.

Me debatía entre ir a verlo o ir al hogar de Ponny. Por lo pronto desayuné. La cocinera de la mansión puso un rico plato con mis frutas favoritas, y un jugo de naranja, ella sabía de mis gustos y le agradecí por el detalle, aunque ella insistiera que no tenía que hacerlo porque era su trabajo hacerlo, sentía que nadie me trataba igual desde que soy reconocida como heredera de los Andrey, antes no era así pero como diría Albert mi comportamiento y estilo de vida contribuyeron a ello.

Decidí ir junto a Albert.

Cuando llegué al Refugio oí risas, estas venían desde el patio, hacia donde me dirigí. La imagen que tuve al llegar era bastante cómica, Albert dentro de una tina llena de espuma, su ropa de campo estaba totalmente mojada y sus piernas estaban en el aire, al parecer había resbalado dentro de la tina. Frente a él estaba Claire, rodando por el suelo y riendo del accidente de Albert.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- pregunté, Albert al notar mi presencia intentó levantarse pero nuevamente resbaló y esta vez fui yo quien comenzó a reir.

-Me alegra ser el centro de entretenimiento de ustedes señoritas.

-No nos culpes William, ya te había dicho que era mala idea que bañaras a un perro- le dijo Claire.

-Parece que el señor William, necesita ayuda- le dije acercándome para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero me detuvo.

-No te acerques, arruinarás tu vestido- me dijo, en ese momento me arrepentí de no haber ido con ropa de campo, como solía hacer cuando visitaba aquel lugar.

-Da igual que se arruine, yo también quiero ayudar.

-Será mejor que te preste algo de ropa- ofreció Claire – en realidad es tuya así que no sería un préstamo.

Acepté cambiar de vestuario, me atraía la idea de bañar al enorme perro que corría en el patio, y me sería un desperdicio arruinar el vestido con el que llegué.

Conseguimos bañar a Manchas, pero eso le costó a Albert caer un par de veces más en la tina.

-Me contó William que te gusta trepar árboles- dijo Claire, y estaba por responderle pero Albert se adelantó.

-Solía hacerlo, pero ahora que es una dama muy fina se niega a siquiera tocar un árbol.

-Ya verás Albert, te demostraré que sí puedo- corrí hasta un árbol y con torpeza intenté trepar. Mis manos no resistían el contacto con las ramas y juraría que tendría más de una astilla enterradas en mi piel. "Esto jamás me había sucedido" pensé.

-Déjame enseñarte cómo se hace – dijo Claire, me hizo a un lado, y con una habilidad envidiable comenzó a trepar más y más alto. Me sonrojé, estaba segura que yo podía hacerlo mejor que ella pero, mientras más lo intentaba más desastrosa me veía, caía estrepitosamente al suelo y Albert no paraba de reir. Era como si mi cuerpo pesara más.

-Ya no sirvo para esto- renegué.

-Debes sostenerte fuerte de las ramas, estás siendo muy delicada- me sugirió.

No podía creer que alguien se atreviera a darme consejos de cómo subir a un árbol "ese era mi talento natural, no por algo me decían Tarzán pecoso", y entonces recordé que sólo él me llamaba así, estaba cansada que mientras más tratara de olvidarlo más frecuentes eran sus recuerdos.

Enfurecida, ante el fracaso de trepar un árbol y el fracaso de olvidarlo, tomé con fuerza las ramas del árbol y comencé a subir. Mis suaves manos, estaban llenas de astillas pero mi objetivo era llegar alto y lo conseguí.

-¡Albert lo hice! ¡Por fin lo hice!- grité emocionada, pero él no estaba.

-Fue a ponerse ropa seca cuando caíste por quinta vez- me dijo Claire- Está preocupado por ti.

-¿Él te dijo eso?- pregunté.

-No me dio detalles, sólo dijo que habías cambiado mucho y que no te sentía feliz- ella sonaba sincera y aunque casi acabábamos de conocernos pude sentir que también estaba preocupada por mí.

-¿También lo crees?- le pregunté.

-Acabamos de conocernos, así que no podría dar un comentario muy objetivo, sólo puedo aconsejarte algo, siempre que desees que lo haga.

-Adelante.

-Que seas una dama de sociedad no debe impedirte hacer lo que más te gusta, tus suaves y delicadas manos siempre pueden desinfectarse luego de jugar en el jardín- luego de recitar aquello bajó unas cuantas ramas, y saltó.

Albert, que acababa de salir de la casa, se acercó a ella, le dijo algo y volvió a entrar.

-Albert preparará el té ¿quieres bajar?- preguntó.

-Me quedaré aquí unos minutos, luego los acompaño- le dije todavía sentada en una rama. Ella se fue haciendo una pirueta, era muy ágil. Me recordaba mucho a mí misma, sabía que ahora yo cargaba con algunos problemas referente a lo que Albert y yo definíamos como felicidad, pero verla tan libre y sin preocupaciones me hizo sentir un poco de envidia, luego recordé que al igual que yo ella también cargaba sus propios problemas, pues había huido de su familia para no casarse con un hombre mayor.

"Que seas una dama de sociedad no debe impedirte hacer lo que más te gusta, tus suaves y delicadas manos siempre pueden desinfectarse luego de jugar en el jardín" había dicho ella, y tenía razón. Había dejado de lado muchas de las actividades que me gustaban hacer para ahora portar una imagen de mujer fina y delicada, que debo admitir me costó conseguir.

"Tal vez no sea mala idea divertirme un poco de vez en cuando" pensé. Miré hacia abajo.

-¿Cómo se supone que debo bajar?, estoy tan fuera de práctica- me lamenté. Lo más seguro es que cuando Albert volviera se reiría de mí.

* * *

 _ **Mara Marlow POV**_

Apenas cerré la puerta del auto vi cómo él aceleraba para alejarse del edificio donde vivo. Me pregunté si sería buena idea que regresara a casa de mi hija para asegurarme que estuviera bien, porque no me imaginaba la magnitud de su enojo al verse develado su secreto ante mí.

Sabía perfectamente que haber leído su carta era una total invasión a su privacidad, sin embargo el hecho de no saber absolutamente nada de él me impulsó a leer su correspondencia.

En todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo, no había tenido una sola señal de que ese muchacho tuviera familia. En un principio imaginé que podía ser hijo de actores famosos buscando ser reconocido por sus propias capacidades, pero deseché esa idea con el pasar del tiempo pues nunca lo vi pasar más de 5 minutos con cualquier actor o actriz mayor que se le acercara. Terry rehuía absolutamente a todos, y sólo podías verlo acompañado durante los ensayos de las obras en las que participaba, después de ello desaparecía. Así fue como, con tristeza, descubrí que mi hija estaba enamorada de él, Susana lo seguía a donde sea que fuera para observarlo a escondidas.

Dejé a un lado el misterio de Terry cuando mi hija se accidentó, tenía que dar toda mi atención a sus cuidados.

Fue cuando regresó, luego de haberla abandonado, que él le propuso mudarse juntos. Me negué a que ella se fuera, pues lo que sabía de él era que no tenía un solo centavo en el bolsillo, y que durante el tiempo que estuvo lejos de los escenarios se dedicó al alcohol, Susana ignoraba los detalles pero yo no. Saber que Terry estuvo en ese estado tan lamentable sólo la deprimiría, por otro lado comprobé una vez más que él no tenía un solo familiar que lo ayudara.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando nos llevó al departamento que había comprado para poder vivir junto a mi hija, no era un lugar lujoso pero tenía todo lo necesario para que Susana pudiera desplazarse con libertad en su silla de ruedas, incluso mejor que el lugar en donde vivíamos. ¿De dónde conseguiría dinero? , me pregunté. Yo estaba segura que aunque se lo preguntara jamás me lo diría.

Lo que no pude reprimir fue mi curiosidad sobre su familia, quería conocerlos, saber qué pensaban sobre el hecho de que él y mi hija vivieran bajo el mismo techo sin estar casados. "Que los conozcan no cambiará el hecho de que Susana viva conmigo, ¿cierto Susana?", era lo único que respondía, y podía decir que era la mejor de sus respuestas. "Demasiado tarde para averiguar sobre la vida del desconocido que vive con tu hija" respondió con malicia cuando le pregunté aprovechando que Susana se encontraba dormida.

Desde entonces no volví a preguntar, pero seguía siendo un desconocido para mí. Esa fue la razón principal para no alejarme de Susana. Ella deseaba vivir junto a Terry pero me aseguraría que él no la dejara en abandono.

Nuestra convivencia ha sido bastante exhausta, pero ha mantenido su promesa de quedarse junto a mi hija, sin embargo no ha formalizado su relación con ella, pero ya me encargaré yo de cambiar esa situación.

* * *

 _ **Terry POV**_

Cuando dejé a la madre de Susana, sólo aceleré para desaparecer de aquel lugar. No sabía qué podía contener aquella carta pero estaba seguro que ella lo había leído, en primer lugar porque esperó a que estuviéramos a solas para entregármela y segundo porque no se atrevió a negar mi afirmación.

Sólo puedo decir que esa mujer era totalmente desagradable y si no le he dicho nada antes era para evitar que llene de basura la cabeza de Susana, ella ya la pasaba mal cuando intentábamos interactuar un poco, su madre es sencillamente insoportable.

Me detuve en una zona un tanto alejada de mi propio departamento para leer la carta en soledad. De pura ansiedad tuve la necesidad de fumar un cigarrillo así que busqué en mi auto porque a pesar de haber dejado ese mal hábito, siempre cargaba con una cajetilla.

Tomé un cigarro y lo llevé hasta mis labios, con furia arrugué la carta que llevaba en mis manos, no importaba lo que dijera en ella, Mara Marlow sabía de mí y probablemente de mi pasado, ¿qué planeaba hacer con ello? No lo sabía, pero lo más seguro es que buscara un medio para que pudiera casarme con su hija. Estoy seguro que aunque ella me odie si la mayor de las alegrías de Susana era un matrimonio conmigo, Mara haría hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo.

Encendí el cigarro y di una pequeña calada intentando retener el humo en mis pulmones pero comencé a toser descontroladamente, "Ni si quiera esto puedo hacer bien" pensé, quien escribía mi destino debía odiarme. (N/A: No Terry, yo no te odio)

Volví a intentarlo, esta vez lo conseguí, exhalé y vi como el humo se dispersaba con el viento, de pronto vi su imagen, y sonreí ante el recuerdo. Los dos en Inglaterra, yo ofreciéndole un cigarro y ella negándose a aceptarlo, de cualquier persona que supiera que yo fumaba sólo ella había tenido el atrevimiento de reprenderme por mi viejo hábito.

"… _ **y recuerda: En vez de fumar toca la armónica"***_ me dijo aquella vez que me regaló su instrumento favorito.

- **Tarzán pecoso y entrometido*** \- arrojé el cigarro y lo pisé para poder apagarlo, alisé un poco la carta para poder leerla. Entonces comprendí que aquel favor que le pedí al Duque hace muchos años, terminaría costándome más que el dinero que me prestó.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Yo acababa de decidir volver al Teatro y darle una vida tranquila a Susana luego de haberla abandonado, sabía que no tenía nada que ofrecerle así que con el dinero que Albert insistió en entregarme, viajé a Londres a pedir ayuda a mi padre, viajé en clase económica pues ya no tenía dinero suficiente para ir en primera clase._

 _Al llegar, sentí la furia de mi padre. Agradecí a Dios que su mujer y sus otros hijos estuvieran de viaje, con todo lo malo que me había tocado vivir, lo que menos me apetecía era ver la horrible cara de cerdo de la Duquesa de Grandchester._

 _Verme mal vestido y bajo de peso sólo lo animó a decir que ir detrás de mi madre había sido una pérdida de tiempo._

" _Fui en busca de mi sueños" le dije._

" _Y fracasaste en el intento, estoy seguro que Eleanor se negó a tenerte cerca." Me aseguró._

" _Mi madre", le dije orgulloso "deseaba que viviera en su casa como su hijo, pero yo sabía que tú podías destruir su carrera si revelaba al mundo que era el hijo bastardo que había tenido con un noble inglés, así que fui yo quien me negué a vivir junto a ella. No habría razón para que un joven actor viviera con una actriz soltera" comenté triste._

" _Si deseas hablar conmigo, modera tu lenguaje, no estás en América" respondió él._

" _De cualquier forma no vine a hablar de mi madre, sé que mi aspecto te genera desconfianza, pero los últimos sucesos que me tocó vivir me hacen recurrir una vez más en tu ayuda"_

" _¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó_

" _Necesito que me prestes dinero, una joven en América me salvó la vida y producto de ello perdió una pierna. Estoy en deuda con ella y deseo ayudarla, ofrecerle una vida sin preocupaciones, ahora que no volverá actuar. Es por eso que necesito un préstamo tuyo para poder comprar un departamento, será de mi trabajo que podré pagarte", confesarle aquello lo alteró un poco, era claro que le preocupaba el hecho de que casi pierdo la vida._

" _¿Te casarás con ella?" preguntó._

" _No" respondí tajante "vivir con ella no implicará a que tengamos que casarnos"_

" _¿Por qué simplemente no le entregamos una pensión vitalicia y tú regresas a Inglaterra para trabajar conmigo?"_

" _Mi carrera de actor ha ido bien, estoy seguro que de volver a actuar no me cerrarían las puertas"_

" _Y dime Terruce, si yo te prestara el dinero que pides ¿Aceptarías también mis condiciones?" preguntó de repente. Eso me hizo dudar pero al parecer sí me otorgaría el préstamo que le pedía._

" _En ese caso, desearía oír tus condiciones"_

" _Si antes oyes mis condiciones y estas no te gustan no conseguirás ni un solo centavo mío" me tenía en sus manos, pero tenía razón yo necesitaba el dinero y si no me gustaban sus condiciones, lo más probable que me fuera con las manos vacías._

" _Aceptaré tus condiciones" le dije resignado._

" _El dinero que desees te será otorgado, y deberás pagarme en el plazo no mayor de dos años, si para ese entonces no has pagado tu deuda, deberás regresar a Inglaterra y trabajarás conmigo."_

 _En un primer plano no parecía mala idea porque me prestaría el dinero y si no cumplía con mi objetivo, me seguiría apoyando, la diferencia estaba en que si eso sucedía me tendría bajo su yugo._

 _No pasaron los dos años que él había establecido y yo pagué mi deuda. No fue fácil. Tuve que rogar para que me permitieran audicionar nuevamente y además conseguí un trabajo extra para ganar más dinero. Fue mucho sacrificio. Tampoco pude ofrecerle lujos a Susana, pero ella, contrario a su madre, nunca se quejó. En parte mantenerme tan ocupado me permitía estar lejos de ellas, por lo que el trabajo se convirtió en mi refugio personal._

 _ **Fin de flashback**_

Terminé de leer la carta y tal como supuse, la identidad de mi familia había sido revelada ante Mara Marlow. No estaba seguro de lo que ocurriría después porque tampoco imaginaba los planes que ella tenía. Extendí mi brazo con la carta en mano, y con el encendedor en la otra le prendí fuego, convirtiendo así el mensaje del Duque en cenizas.

" _Querido Terruce,_

 _Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que nos comunicamos, tal vez te preguntes por tus hermanos y tu madre. Ellos se encuentran bien. Tu pequeño hermano, Lord Graham, pregunta por ti y ha manifestado su deseo de conocerte._

 _Además me gustaría que nos acompañaras en la presentación en sociedad de tu hermana, Lady Georgina. Cómo es de tu conocimiento, las más nobles familias de la realeza están invitadas a este tipo de eventos, y la familia Grandchester deberá estar completa, incluyéndote._

 _Es por esta razón que he pagado un viaje para ti, para que puedas venir a visitarnos, la fecha de viaje estará abierta a tu disponibilidad._

 _Finalmente, debo decirte que veo con preocupación el último mensaje que recibí por parte del contador que custodia el dinero que, como primogénito de la Familia Grandchester, tienes por derecho desde tu nacimiento. Dinero que, según he sido informado, nos has querido recibir. Tus privilegios como noble son irrenunciables, Terruce._

 _Mis mejores deseos en el desarrollo de tus proyectos personales._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Lord Richard Duque de Grandchester"_

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**

No tienen idea de cuanto siento tardarme en actualizar, pero me reconforta que me escriban *_*

Y ya para no alargarme con mis disculpas...

Creo que la historia tiene para rato, pero deseo saber sus sugerencias o si entienden el desarrollo de la misma, en muchas ocasiones es difícil escribir las ideas que rondan por mi cabeza.

Mara es el nombre que elegí para la madre de Susana porque me cansé de llamarla simplemente Sra Marlow. Para los hermanos de Terry elegí Graham y Georgina. Me falta el nombre de la Duquesa (que también ignoro cómo se llama) y del segundo hermano de Terry, Graham es el bebé que sale en el anime cuando la Duquesa le reclama al Duque de quienes son los verdaderos herederos de los Grandchester, como en ese tiempo él era un bebé y luego Terry se va a América, lo más probable es que quisiera conocer a su hermano mayor, como dice la carta.

Me costó escribir en la carta que el Duque se refería a su esposa como la madre de Terry, pero según los recuerdos de Eleanor, en capítulos pasados, la Duquesa es oficialmente la madre de nuestro querido rebelde.

*Este texto es exactamente igual al que mencionan en el anime, no recuerdo el capítulo pero en youtube está ese fragmento como "candy le regala una armonica a terry".

Agradecimientos:

 **SOL GRANDCHESTER (Guest)**

Tu amiga Cruela es muy cruel, no actualiza y procrastina todo. Yo sé que el primer encuentro que les di tenía para más, pero ellos son medio lentos y están encerrados sus propios caparazones.

Ahh y veo que también sigues "13 años después.. " , me encanta ese fanfic, me dio flojera pensar que debía leer tantos capítulos para ponerme al corriente, al final no fue en vano porque ha terminado gustándome, me alegra que también leas esa historia. Me gusta mucho el tema de las canciones cuando hablas de Terry, el que mencionaste no lo había oído. Te reto a que le busques alguna canción a cualquiera de los capítulos o escenas de este fanfic =D

 **chiiari**

Tu comentario me dio mucho qué pensar, así que ahora veremos cómo actuará la sra Marlow sabiendo uno de los secretos de Terry, en mi opinión ella ignoraba que él fuera de la realeza, porque sabiendo eso lo hubiera presionado más cuando su hija se accidentó, pero es lo maravillo de este mundo, podemos imaginarnos diferentes situaciones y compartirlas.

 **dianley**

Me alegra mucho tu comentario, en este capítulo intenté escarbar un poquito de la Candy que está oculta tras la máscara de felicidad, tal vez la recuperemos en el futuro, al menos sé que la pequeña charla con Claire ayudó.

 **Anfeliz**

Tu comentario es lo máximo, leyendo silenciosamente todo este tiempo hasta que decidiste decir algunas pequeñas cositas de Gusanita madre y Gusanita hija , ME ENCANTÓ!, cuando quieras saca todo lo que quieras sobre ellas.

Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a Samantha147 , que ha aceptado ayudarme con las faltas ortográficas que existan en Equivocada. La historia no cambiará, pero en unas semanas podrán apreciar que los capítulos ya publicados tienen ligeras y casi imperceptibles correcciones, pero repito la historia no cambiará. Así que Sami muchas gracias por leerte todo el fanfic y por tu ayuda.

Finalmente quiero agradecer en general a todos por seguir leyendo Equivocada.


	9. Chapter 9

**Diciembre 2016 - Aprovecho para desearles Feliz Navidad pasada. N/A al final. Sin más las dejo con la lectura.**

 **Candy Candy no me pertenece, escribo este fanfic como medio de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 ** _Terry´s POV_**

Han pasado tres semanas desde que Mara leyó la carta que me había enviado el Duque. Aquella noche al volver a casa encontré a Susana despierta, estaba preocupada, pues yo había tardado en llegar.

-Terry qué bueno que volviste- se acercó en sus muletas y se lanzó a mi brazos como ya comenzaba a hacerse su costumbre- ¿pasó algo?

-No te preocupes está todo bien – le dije mientras me separaba de ella- sólo quise dar una vuelta antes de regresar.

-Pero Terry, hubieras regresado y juntos hubiéramos dado un paseo- me respondió ella acariciando mi rostro, su tacto era suave, pero no despertaba ninguna emoción en mí.

-Lo consideraré para la siguiente ocasión, discúlpame por haber ido por mi cuenta.

-Descuida- ella se dirigió a la mesa y me hizo una seña para acercarme- es lo último que he escrito, ¿podrías leerlo y darme tu opinión?

-Por supuesto- le respondí. En el último par de meses Susana me había compartido algunos de los manuscritos que había elaborado, el material era muy bueno y no dudaba que más adelante Robert lo considerara para ponerlo en escena- pero ya desde la última vez consideraba que la historia era magnífica.

-Tengo nuevas perspectivas y es por eso que he corregido algunos detalles- respondió entusiasmada.

Imaginaba que esos cambios eran producto de su nueva vitalidad. Yo había notado el cambio en ella desde que regresó de aquel viaje que hizo a su familia. Susana se mostraba más alegre y menos dependiente de su silla de ruedas. Me daba gusto, era cierto; pero por más que ella lo intentara no lograba contagiarme su alegría. Ante eso, supuse que su madre se aferraría a la idea de que nos casemos ahora que ella conocía mis orígenes.

Y no me equivoqué porque a la mañana siguiente vino a casa para hablar conmigo antes de que Susana despertara.

-Eres un farsante – me reclamó.

-Todo este tiempo, mantuviste en secreto que sí tenías familia.

-Si nunca lo mencioné es simplemente porque no es de su incumbencia señora Marlow.

-¡Claro que lo es!, todo este tiempo he permitido que mi hija viviera junto a ti, un perfecto desconocido que nunca fue capaz de presentarla ante su familia como la mujer que salvó su vida.

-Ellos lo saben, y tenga por seguro que yo jamás olvidaré su sacrificio.

-No es suficiente, mi hija tuvo que renunciar a su carrera de actriz y desde entonces su vida ha sido infeliz, sobre todo cuando la abandonaste.

-Pero volví, yo volví y desde entonces no me he separado de ella.

-Sabes que ella anhela casarse contigo.

-No podría hacer eso y mucho menos presentarla con mi padre. Tal vez no lo comprenda pero la realeza rechaza la sangre americana- aquel comentario pareció ofenderla- no podría exponer a Susana ante la humillación del Duque- agregué y no mentía, porque sabía que la familia aristócrata de la que venía se opondría ante tal unión- ella pareció comprenderlo, después de todo era su hija a quien rechazarían.

-Hay otros medios Terry y más vale que los busques. Por ahora sólo te digo que si vuelves a abandonarla o la veo sufrir por tu culpa, la prensa y el grupo Stanford se enterarán que el hijo del Duque de Grandchester es el responsable de la desgracia que viva mi hija- dicho aquello se dirigió a la habitación de Susana para despertarla.

Yo había comprendido el mensaje, ella sabía que la realeza no permitiría un escándalo donde el hijo del Duque de Grandchester dejaba abandonada a una pobre mujer en silla de ruedas. Además de que se develaría el secreto de mi familia ante la prensa.

La señora Marlow me había dado libertad de decidir mi futuro siempre que fuera junto a su hija. De igual forma, ella siempre podía amenazarme con lo que sabía de mi familia si es que no veía reflejada la felicidad en el rostro de Susana.

No podía arriesgarme a que el apellido de los Grandchester fuera manchado ante las denuncias que pudiera hacer Mara Marlow, sobre todo después de la advertencia de mi padre cuando fui en búsqueda de su ayuda.

"Te advierto Terruce, que vivir bajo el mismo techo junto a una joven con quien no estás casado podría ensuciar en el apellido de la familia" me dijo él.

"¿Pretende el Duque que me case con ella?" le pregunté

"Por favor, ni lo menciones" respondió.

"no le entiendo"

"Si tú has decidido vivir con esa joven, no voy a interponerme, pero de una vez te digo que no quiero escándalos con el apellido de la familia, porque si eso ocurre olvídate de recurrir a mi cada vez que necesites ayuda" Me hubiera gustado responderle que no necesitaría de su ayuda nunca más. Pero ante lo delirante que podía ser mi destino decidí no contradecir sus indicaciones. Acababa de aceptar ayudarme y lo que menos podía era tener una discusión con él.

Los ensayos para la obra ya habían iniciado, por lo que pasaba la mayor parte del día en el teatro, eso me permitía despejarme un poco.

Caminaba por los pasillos cuando oí platicar a unos jóvenes asistentes.

-…pues despedirán al encargado, es lo más seguro, no es cosa de juego que semejante actriz resbale por descuido de un asistente. Pudo terminar mal.

-yo trabajé un tiempo con la señorita Baker y es muy buena persona, dudo mucho que permita que despidan a alguien.

-no lo sé compañero, tengo entendido que se la llevaron al hospital.

Mi pulso se aceleró, no necesitaba oír más. La actriz de quienes ellos hablaban era Eleanor Baker, mi madre.

 ** _Candy´s POV_**

Issac y yo volvimos a Nueva York. Tal y como se tenía previsto nos acompañaba un grupo de enfermeras con las que trabajé en Chicago.

Las dos semanas de descanso habían sido satisfactorias. En un inicio mi relación con Albert estuvo un poco tensa pero con el pasar de los días dejamos nuestras diferencias a un lado y compartimos más tiempo juntos. Ante la ley éramos padre e hija pero en la práctica nuestra relación era más como de hermanos.

Albert podía ser muy comprensivo conmigo pero ante todo era sobreprotector, sabía que mi regreso a Nueva York lo inquietaría nuevamente pero antes de despedirme le prometí que estaría bien. Ahora que Claire lo acompañaba supuse que estaría distraído y sobre todo vería en un futuro como se desarrollaría la relación de ese par, aunque no podría estar muy segura, después de todo Albert viajaría a Brasil.

Volver a mis obligaciones resultó fácil, excepto por la parte de despertar temprano, siempre he sido muy dormilona pero ya con varios días de vuelta al hospital pude reestablecer mi rutina.

Fue un día que la entrada del hospital se vio invadida por un grupo de periodistas. La entrada de emergencias siempre era muy concurrida pero no era normal contar con las visitas de la prensa. Algo debía estar sucediendo.

Seguí mis obligaciones intentando ignorar aquel hecho, el hospital contaba con personal que podía hacerse cargo de esos detalles.

Ya casi por la tarde, mientras tomaba un paseo por el jardín durante mi descanso, me detuve al ver que los periodistas seguían cerca. En lo que iba del día no me había enterado a qué se debía ese alboroto.

Me acerqué a un arbusto para ver unas flores, luego de un rato retrocedí para tomar nuevamente mi camino y fue cuando una figura humana chocó contra mí, ambos caímos de espaldas el uno al otro.

-El hospital no es un lugar para andar corriendo – regañé mientras intentaba ponerme de pie.

-Lo siento tanto- dijo y con sólo esas tres palabras pude reconocer su voz, volteé a verlo para comprobar que era él, llevaba un saco oscuro y una bufanda que le cubría parte del rostro, su pelo negro estaba alborotado y su sombrero había salido volando producto del impacto-¡Candy!- llamó Terry sorprendido de encontrarme en aquel lugar, inmediatamente se puso de pie y me analizó de pies a cabeza mientras sacudía su ropa- ¿Vistes de enfermera?

-Terry…- saludé torpemente, estaba segura que su presencia siempre me alteraría y esta vez no era la excepción- tra…trabajo aquí desde hace un tiempo.

-¿es cierto eso?- me preguntó.

-lo es- le dije, él además de sorprendido por mi presencia lucía preocupado por algo más

-Candy, sólo tú podrás ayudarme.

-¿qué sucede?- le pregunté extrañada.

-¿ves a todos esos periodistas en la entrada del hospital?- yo asentí con la cabeza – Se dice que Eleanor está aquí producto de un accidente que tuvo hoy por la mañana, yo no tengo noticias para saber en qué estado se encuentra y sería realmente extraño que viniera a verla, por favor tienes que ayudarme a saber cómo está ella- él habló muy rápido pero pude entender cada palabra.

-¡Dios mío pobre Eleanor!- mi corazón no podía resistirlo, yo apreciaba mucho a la madre de Terry y saber que había sufrido un accidente me ponía triste- No te preocupes Terry, preguntaré al respecto y te mantendré informado. Será mejor que me esperes aquí tal vez pueda arreglármelas para que la veas sin que te descubran- a estas alturas me di cuenta que inconscientemente había sostenido sus manos, su calidez había invadido mi cuerpo y estaba segura que en ese mismo momento podía romper a llorar producto del reencuentro y de todas las ocasiones que intenté olvidarlo. Tomé las fuerzas que todavía me quedaban y me di media vuelta para verificar si era Eleanor quien se encontraba en el hospital- ya vuelvo- le dije mientras desprendía el enlace de nuestras manos.

 ** _Terry´s POV_**

Tan pronto como supe cuál era el hospital en el que presuntamente se encontraba Eleanor, tomé mis pertenencias y salí del teatro, probablemente Robert se pondría furioso conmigo pero estaba seguro que luego me perdonaría por ausentarme, después de todo fue él quien me insistió en audicionar.

Estacioné mi auto muy cerca al nosocomio, por suerte había cargado con algunas prendas que ocultarían mi identidad. Me puse el saco y una bufanda para cubrir parte de mi rostro, con un sombrero podría ocultar un poco mi pelo.

Entré por la parte trasera del hospital, el área del jardín que era un poco desolado. Me había percatado que un grupo de periodistas se encontraba en la entrada, por lo que reafirmé mi decisión de entrar a escondidas.

A lo lejos se podía ver a algunas enfermeras pasear con sus pacientes en sillas de ruedas. Si quería ingresar pasando desapercibido debía correr hasta la puerta.

Vi mi oportunidad y comencé correr. Había un poco de viento, lo que ocasionó que mi visión se encontrara obstruida con mi pelo, fue ahí cuando choqué contra alguien. "Maldita sea mi suerte" pensé pues mi objetivo se había visto interrumpido y además de ello había ocasionado que ambos cayéramos.

-el hospital no es un lugar para andar corriendo – me regañó, era la voz de una mujer y sonaba realmente enfadada.

-lo siento tanto- le respondí tratando de disculparme por el accidente que había ocasionado. Volteé a ver a la figura que ya se había erguido y limpiaba su traje blanco, entonces la reconocí.

Era el mismo ángel que hace algunos años había corrido gritando mi nombre mientras el tren marchaba

-¡Candy!- la llamé ante la sorpresa de que fuera precisamente ella a quien había derribado, se encontraba tan distinta a la última vez que la vi. Había dejado atrás su elegante vestido por el traje blanco de enfermera con el que la recordaba, físicamente no había cambiado mucho, aunque tal vez un poco su cabello. Ahora sí se parecía más a la Candy de mi memoria- ¿Vistes de enfermera?-pregunté ante lo evidente.

-Terry…- me llamó, debía admitir que siempre sería un deleite oírla llamar mi nombre- tra…trabajo aquí desde hace un tiempo- me respondió, Candy nunca dejaría de sorprenderme pues por lo último que supe de ella no esperaba que siguiera trabajando, y aunque una parte de mí se encontraba feliz de volver a verla, la imagen de Eleanor cruzó por mi mente.

-¿es cierto eso?- le pregunté con la ilusión de que pudiera ayudarme.

-lo es- me respondió.

\- Candy, sólo tú podrás ayudarme.

-¿qué sucede?

-¿ves a todos esos periodistas en la entrada del hospital?- le dije – Se dice que Eleanor está aquí producto de un accidente que tuvo hoy por la mañana, yo no tengo noticias para saber en qué estado se encuentra y sería realmente extraño que viniera a verla. Por favor, tienes que ayudarme a saber cómo está ella- prácticamente le supliqué pero no hubiera sido necesario pues yo sabía que ella me ayudaría.

-¡Dios mío, pobre Eleanor!- dijo ella conmovida ante la desgracia que había vivido Eleanor, se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, sabía que el momento era demasiado complicado para disfrutar ese enlace, pero producto de la tentación no pude apartarme de su agarre- No te preocupes Terry, preguntaré al respecto y te mantendré informado. Será mejor que me esperes aquí tal vez pueda arreglármelas para que la veas sin que te descubran- dio media vuelta y se alejó de mi- ya vuelvo- dijo ella, debía ser paciente hasta que me informara, lo mejor era confiar en Candy.

Pasaron algunos minutos que me parecieron eternos, entonces ella volvió.

-Tenías razón ella se encuentra aquí, al parecer tropezó con una alfombra mal acomodada y eso provocó que cayera de las escaleras, tiene algunos golpes y una pierna lastimada, lamentablemente se encuentra en un área que yo no cubro pero te aseguro que está bien atendida- Candy había conseguido información realmente importante pero yo seguía impaciente por poder ver a Eleanor- Laura es una buena amiga mía y la han asignado como su enfermera personal, son muy rigurosos con su visita pero conseguí que puedas entrar a verla unos minutos.

-Gracias Candy, no sé cómo podría pagarte.

-Tienes que esperar un poco más- me entregó un paquete mientras se aseguraba que nadie nos viera- ponte esto y encuéntrame en dos horas…

-¿Dos horas?- la interrumpí – eso es mucho tiempo- entonces su rostro cambió de expresión.

-no puedo hacer más por ti Terry, será mejor que hagas lo que te digo. Ponte esto y ve a los sanitarios del tercer piso hasta que pasen las dos horas, pasaré por ahí y te dirigiré hacia la habitación de Eleanor.

-está bien, será como tú digas- le dije con resignación, ella se fue y me las ingenié para poder seguir sus instrucciones.

Transcurridas las dos horas me asomé a la salida de los sanitarios, portaba la ropa que Candy me había traído, era una bata de enfermos y una sábana que debía cubrirme el rostro, como si fuera un fantasma.

Candy venía por el pasillo, que parecía un desierto, con una silla de ruedas; supe lo que debía hacer, tenía el rostro cubierto por lo que no ignoraba hacía donde me dirigía. Oí que hablaba con alguien cuando nos detuvimos.

-¿En serio ayudarás a un fanático de la señorita Baker?

-En realidad es mi primo, del que te hablé, Eleanor lo conoce. Te prometo que no causaremos problemas.

-Está bien Candy, pero sólo 15 minutos, si necesitan algo avísame.

Aquí estaba, a un paso de verla. Tal como me había indicado Candy debía esperar sus indicaciones para poder retirarme la sábana del rostro.

-Terry, ya puedes verla- me susurró tomándome del brazo. No esperé más y me acerqué a su cama, ella estaba dormida. Yo sólo la observaba.

Tenía golpes en el rostro, una mano vendada y la pierna entablillada. Tomé su mano.

-Mamá – la llamé, sabía que en la habitación estábamos sólo los tres y frente Candy no me reprimía de llamar a Eleanor "mamá".

-¿Terry eres tú?- preguntó con los ojos cerrados, sus voz se oía débil.

-sí, soy yo.

-no deberías verme en este estado.

-olvídalo, ya estoy aquí y lo más importante es que te recuperes- le dije, ella abrió sus ojos y la mano que yo le tomaba la dirigió a mi rostro.

-gracias- susurró.

-a mí no, fue Candy quién me ayudó.

-¿Candy? ¿Pero cómo…?

-Trabajo aquí- dijo Candy acercándose a nosotros – no se preocupe Eleanor vendré a verla los días que se encuentre en el hospital y le explicaré todo.

-Me da tanto gusto verlos juntos, hijo- Candy y yo intercambiamos un par de miradas un tanto incómodos y en ese preciso instante oímos un par de golpes en la puerta.

-Han pasado los quince minutos, será mejor que se despidan.

Besé la frente de mamá y le pedí que descansara. Volví a sentarme en la silla de ruedas y a cubrirme con la sábana.

-Nos veremos pronto Eleanor- se despidió Candy para luego dirigirse a mí en un susurro- volveremos al lugar de donde partimos.

Hicimos el recorrido devuelta a los sanitarios hasta que oí una voz que llamaba a Candy.

-Candy. ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que habías pedido permiso para retirarte temprano- reconocí esa voz, era del hombre que me presentó aquella vez en el parque. "Al parecer él también trabaja aquí" pensé - ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó probablemente extrañado.

-eh… Buenas noches doctor Levene, verá me crucé con un paciente y no pude contenerme de llevarlo a pasear.

-¿Cubierto con una sábana?- preguntó él, me preocupaba que Candy pudiera meterse en problemas solo por ayudarme.

-verás je je je, le da vergüenza que lo vean en bata pero me insistió en que lo llevara a pasear pues lleva varios días encerrado en su habitación.

-Está bien Candy, no necesitas darme más explicaciones. Será mejor que vayas pronto a casa, no será bien visto que andes por aquí si pediste permiso para salir temprano.

-Descuida, ya íbamos de regreso.

-Adiós Candy-se despidieron y volvimos el andar.

-eso estuvo cerca- dijo Candy- cuando lleguemos, tendrás que ver la forma de salir.

-no te preocupes, ya has hecho bastante por mí, gracias por tanta molestias.

-Llegamos. Debo irme, Isaac tiene razón si me ven por aquí podría meterme en problemas. Nos vemos - se despidió ella, como si fuera un robot se giró sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos, eso me dolió, pero era consciente de que no podía pedir más.

Había venido a obtener noticias de Eleanor sin tener esperanzas de poder verla, grandes pueden ser las razones del destino para que fuera aquí donde encontrara nuevamente a Candy y sea ella quien me ayudara a saber de mi madre.

* * *

Llegamos al final del año, me pongo a pensar y no puedo creer que este fanfic ya tenga poco más de un año. Soy sincera cuando les digo que no lo dejaré en abandono, sé lo que se siente engancharse a un fanfic y que pasen AÑOS (en serio) de que no actualicen o que simplemente lo dejaron olvidados.

Este capítulo me ayudó a dejar el fanfic más encaminado, puesto que normalmente escribo lo que me da en el día. Los reuní, yeeee y es pretexto para que se frecuenten, claro que para eso tuve que lanzar por las escaleras a Eleanor XD, en algún momento me dijeron que ella los ayudaría a estar juntos, bueno algo de eso encontraron hoy jejeje.

Yo sé que es un poco jalado de los pelos lo de hacerlos entrar a escondidas al hospital, pero recordemos que ellos se caracterizan por siempre romper las reglas y esta vez fue por una buena causa.

Respecto a mi doctor Levene, por ahí que lo odian pero él es buenito, y me di el lujo de dibujarlo. Podrán verlo como mi avatar en mi perfil, a ver si así lo quieren un poquito.

Dato curioso de este capitulo, se me ocurrió cuando me quedé en la calle por olvidar mis llaves y lo escribí cuando me quedé encerrada en casa por no recordar donde dejé mis llaves, soy un desastre.

Les cuento que las veces que no he podido escribir nuevos capítulos mi mente se ha entretenido un poco en escribir un fanfic alterno, se trata de Eleanor y el Duque, está todavía formándose pero por el momento no lo publicaré. Lo que sí les puedo adelantar que va relacionado a Equivocada pero no son dependientes un fanfic del otro.

Gracias por acompañarme siempre. Sus comentarios me entretienen mucho.

 **R.M.** Gracias por tomarte las molestias con tus comentarios, me alegraron al recibirlos.

 **SolGrandchester** mil gracias por siempre estar presente y por tus saludos.

 **Phambe,** gracias por tus comentarios, las críticas constructivas siempre serán bienvenidas así que leeré y me esforzaré por lo que me comenten. Admito que entender la traducción fue un reto pero lo conseguí.  
 **Terry780716,** aquí estamos y será el fin del mundo porque actualicé.

Muchas gracias a todas, abrazos, besos y que tengan un próspero año 2017.


	10. Chapter 10

**Febrero 2017. Hola mis queridas lectoras, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de Equivocada.**

 **Candy Candy no me pertenece, escribo este fanfic como medio de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Terry´s POV**

Llegué a casa abatido por el accidente de Eleanor, fue tan corto el tiempo que pude verla y todo gracias a la ayuda de Candy. No esperaba encontrarla en aquel lugar y menos en esa situación pero agradecía a Dios que así fuera.

Una parte de mi estaba contento por volver a verla casi tal cual como la recordaba, pero el estado de mi madre ocupaba gran parte de mi mente en este momento.

Antes de regresar a casa volví al teatro. Como supuse Robert estaba muy enojado conmigo por haberme ido sin avisar. En compensación por mi falta decidí quedarme a ensayar mis líneas aunque estuviera solo. Eso pareció convencerlo.

Llegué a casa más tarde de lo habitual puesto que tuve que compensar las horas que me ausenté del teatro. Encontré a Susana al borde de las lágrimas sentada en el sofá.

-Terry al fin llegas, me tenías preocupada- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Ya te he dicho que no debes preocuparte por mí, estoy bien y he regresado como puedes ver- me sentí mal por hacerla víctima de mi mal humor. Y es que, aunque hoy pude ver a mi madre, no estaba seguro de que esa oportunidad de volviera a repetir.

-Terry estaba muy preocupada por ti pensé que te había pasado algo.

-Ya ves que no fue así, no siempre puedo llegar a la misma hora, ocurren situaciones que no puedo controlar y eso me genera retrasos- no deseaba seguir dándole explicaciones, quería idear la manera de poder ver a Eleanor nuevamente.

-Lo siento Terry, solo me preocupaba por ti- dijo Susana. No hablé más y me dirigí a mi cuarto, al parecer ella entendió que deseaba un poco de privacidad porque no insistió más en hablar conmigo.

A la mañana siguiente, la oí llamar a mi puerta anunciando que el desayuno ya estaba listo, sentía que no lo merecía por como la había tratado la noche anterior.

Me acerqué a la mesa, que ya estaba lista y la ayudé a sentarse.

-Quiero disculparme contigo- le dije una vez que ambos estuvimos sentados- ayer me fue mal y tuve que quedarme más tiempo para ensayar.

-No tienes que hacerlo, comprendo que todos podemos tener días malos…

No escuché más, ahí en la mesa se encontraba el periódico del día y como titular la noticia del accidente de Eleanor. Tomé el diario y comencé a leerlo, no había mucha información a excepción del hospital en el que se encontraba interna.

-Es una lástima lo que le ha ocurrido, Eleanor Baker es una excelente actriz, ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, ella es una gran actriz- le respondí "tal vez si hoy voy al hospital Candy pueda ayudarme…" pensé, pero me vi interrumpido por Susana.

-Terry, no olvides que hoy visitaremos a Miranda.

-Lo recuerdo – respondí con pesar, pues había olvidado que la llevaría a ver a su amiga, "Tendré que ver a Eleanor en otra oportunidad" pensé.

Luego de los ensayos del día fui junto a Susana para visitar a su amiga Miranda.

La visita fue una tortura. Miranda nos recibió junto a su esposo y sus tres hijos, unos chiquillos revoltosos que no dejaban de correr por toda la casa, sus gritos nunca paraban y al parecer la palabra "respeto" era totalmente desconocida para ellos.

Para mi mala suerte yo era del agrado de los niños. No pararon de halarme y pedirme que jugara con ellos, a lo cual no pude negarme; fue más porque de alguna manera me sentí obligado en lugar de hacerlo con gusto.

Desde pequeño siempre fui muy solitario, gran parte por la crianza que recibí de mi padre y porque no toleraba lo ruidosos que eran los demás niños que estuvieran cerca de mí, al parecer ese desagrado era permanente puesto que seguía sin agradarme ese tipo de compañías.

Pero si lo pensaba mejor solo un grupo de niños fueron de mi agrado y eran los pequeños huérfanos que vivían en el Hogar de Ponny. Ellos, aunque eran traviesos los consideraba obedientes, pues bastaba la mirada de la señorita Ponny para que se comportaran. Eran muy diferentes a los hijos de Miranda, que eran consentidos en exceso.

La noche había caído y con ella el fin de nuestra visita. De camino a casa Susana comentó lo contenta que le había puesto el ver a su vieja amiga junto a su familia.

-Terry lucías realmente adorable junto a los niños, jamás había visto esa faceta tuya.

-No lo veas como tal, particularmente no es algo que haya disfrutado hacer, pero estábamos en su casa y no podía quejarme de sus hijos.

-¿De qué estás hablando Terry?

-Que nunca me han gustado los niños, desde pequeño siempre he sido reacio a su compañía, y he podido comprobar que eso no ha cambiado con el pasar de los años.

-¿Y si fueran hijos tuyos?- me preguntó.

-Eso jamás pasará- le respondí riendo ante su pregunta, era increíble el hecho de pensar que yo llegara a tener hijos, no podía pasar- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté al ver su rostro decaído.

-Estoy cansada- me dijo.

-Pronto estaremos en casa- le respondí, me pareció extraño puesto que la noche apenas empezaba.

Creí que al llegar iría a acostarse pero se quedó sentada con el rostro triste.

-¿Por qué no vas a descansar?- le pregunté pero ella parecía no oírme – Susana te estoy hablando… ¿Qué sucede?

-No sucede nada Terry- me respondió con la voz quebrada.

-Susana, mírame- le pedí levantando su rostro, cuyos ojos ya tenían unas cuantas lágrimas

-¿Qué será de nosotros Terry?- me preguntó.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, no termino de entenderte Susana.

-Llevamos mucho tiempo viviendo juntos Terry, y nosotros…nosotros seguimos así, sin nada, yo quiero una familia Terry, ¿Qué nos falta para poder conseguirla?

Sabía hacia donde se dirigía esa pregunta pero también estaba seguro que mi respuesta no le gustaría, no la amaba y no había respuesta más contundente que esa. Si le decía aquello terminaría por destruirla.

Fueron sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo los que me trajeron a la realidad, ella lloraba desconsoladamente y yo no podía responderle.

-¿Qué nos falta Terry?- volvió a preguntar.

-Susana, vivimos bien nada nos falta

-Yo te quiero- me contestó, ella levantó su rostro, estaba triste. Entonces recordé la amenaza de su madre.

"… si la veo sufrir por tu culpa, la prensa y el grupo Stanford se enterarán que el hijo del Duque de Grandchester es el responsable de la desgracia que viva mi hija."

Me pregunté si podía más la amenaza de esa mujer en lugar de mi tranquilidad.

-Será mejor que vayas a descansar, yo… necesito meditar un poco- le contesté con sinceridad y la alejé de mi- ya vuelvo.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Quiero estar solo un momento, no tardaré.

Tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí a dar una vuelta. El verano apenas se estaba terminando pero particularmente esa noche corría mucho viento y hacía frío.

Manejé un poco y me acerqué al hospital donde tenían a Eleanor, sabía que sería imposible verla ya que la hora de visitas había terminado. Me consolaba saber que al menos estábamos cerca.

Por otro lado, ahora sabía que aquí trabajaba Candy. Estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de las dos mujeres que la vida se había encargado de alejarme. "A cambio tengo a Susana y a su madre" pensé con ironía.

No pretendía relacionarme con Candy, sabía que nuestras vidas tenían un destino totalmente diferente, pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ver su pelo rizado y sus hermosas pecas.

Al parecer mi deseo se cumpliría.

Cerca de la entrada un auto estaba detenido, parecía averiado, no muy lejos de él estaba ella. Decidí acercarme.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunté mientras bajaba de mi auto, ella dio un salto producto de la sorpresa.

-Terry… no esperaba encontrarte aquí- respondió con nerviosismo, estaba seguro que de poder hacerlo ella desaparecería en ese mismo instante.

-Si estás pasando por apuros puedo ayudarte.

-No sé si sea necesario- me dijo para luego dirigirse al hombre que revisaba el vehículo- ¿Ya podrá ponerlo en marcha?

-He conducido todo el día, al parecer los vehículos también necesitan descansar. Lo siento mucho, señorita.

-Yo puedo llevarte a donde necesitas ir- le ofrecí, después de todo ella me había ayudado mucho en el pasado.

-Puedo esperar a que el auto funcione.

-Parece que tardará un poco en funcionar y ya es de noche señorita.

-¿Y si damos una vuelta? Podemos caminar un poco hasta que funcione el vehículo.

-No estoy segura, ya está oscuro y podría ser peligroso.

-No es tan tarde Candy. Además, deseo saber cómo está ella- Eso pareció animarla, le ofrecí mi brazo para que camináramos juntos pero ella se adelantó.

Casi corrí para poder alcanzarla y cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente alejados habló.

-Eleanor está bien, estoy segura que se recuperará muy pronto.

-¿Te ha preguntado por mí?

-No directamente, cuando la vi te buscó con la mirada.

-Ojalá pudiera verla.

-Aunque ella no lo mencionara estoy sé que comprende tu situación, después de todo nunca se les ha visto juntos en público.

-Lo sé pero ten por seguro que deseo verla.

-Me alegra oír eso, de hecho se lo dije. Cuando estuvimos a solas conté los detalles de lo que hiciste para verla.

-¿En serio?

-Al inicio se preocupó mucho porque rompimos algunas reglas, pero ella estaba muy feliz que hicieras hasta lo imposible por verla. También me prometió que te regañaría por haberme aventado al suelo.

-Lo siento. Solo deseo que mejore.

\- Ya verás que sí- dicho eso nos sumimos en el silencio.

 **Fin - Terry´s POV**

* * *

Candy y Terry caminaron sin rumbo y en silencio, la salud de Eleanor era el único tema que tenían en común pero ahora no tenían nada más que decir.

La curiosidad podía ser, en muchos casos, uno de los defectos de Candy. Aunque su estilo de vida había cambiado en lo últimos años, la niña que vivía dentro de ella a veces asomaba su curiosa cabellera de dos coletas y hacia preguntas incómodas, tan incómodas para ella como para sus acompañantes.

-¿Cómo está Susana?-preguntó la pecosa sorprendiendo a Terry.

-Bi…bien- respondió titubeando, empezaba a acostumbrarse a la compañía de Candy olvidándose de todo y todos, pero precisamente ella tuvo que recordarle cuál era su realidad- no vivimos muy lejos de aquí.

-No tuve oportunidad de decirlo pero hace algún tiempo los vi saliendo del hospital, me alegra mucho que sigas junto a ella- fue difícil decirlo pero hasta ella quedó sorprendida de la naturaleza con la que dijo todo aquello. Estaba segura que nada bueno podía suceder si pasaba tiempo a solas junto a él.

-La última vez que vinimos a este hospital fue para visitar a una amiga que acababa de tener a su primer bebé, pero eso fue antes de volver a encontrarte, ¿Ya trabajabas aquí?- preguntó

-Sí.

-¿Cómo es que cuando te encontré lucías tan…?

-¿…diferente?- completó Candy, a lo que Terry asintió con la cabeza- Dese que Albert se convirtió en cabeza de familia comencé a acompañarlo a algunas reuniones sociales, de hecho soy bastante reconocida en ese mundo, pero echaba de menos trabajar, así que con el consentimiento de Albert volví a ser enfermera.

-Me ha dado gusto verte y si no fuera por ti no hubiera podido ver a Eleanor- haciendo uso de su galantería tomó de la mano de Candy y depositó un suave beso en ella- muchas gracias.

-No… no tienes que agradecerlo- Candy quedó petrificada ante el beso de Terry.

Frío.

Como si no fuera suficiente tentación tenerlo en frente hacía frío. Corría viento como si la noche reclamara verlos juntos.

No había estrellas, como si el cielo les pidiera abrazarse para que se acompañen en la oscuridad.

Grillos cantando y ellos sumidos en el silencio.

Ambos tiritaban, ella lucía un poco pálida y él anhelaba albergarla en sus brazos.

-Se acaba el verano y eso no me gusta- le dijo él recordando aquella noche de nieve en la que se despidieron.

-A mí tampoco- respondió ella- el verano es mi estación favorita- recordó su cumpleaños y las dulce Candy de Anthony, recordó el verano junto a sus amigos y junto a Terry.

-¿Tienes frío? –preguntó Terry acercándose a ella, cuyos labios lucían resecos.

Sabía que debía retroceder, pero contrario a las órdenes de su cerebro se quedó a la espera de que él se acercara más. "Todo esto está tan mal. ¿Qué pasaría con Susana si nos encontrara en esta situación?" se preguntó, pero no pudo responderse, en ese preciso momento los ojos de Terry le pedían que no pensara en nada más, ella obedeció. Sabía que la mirada de Terry ejercía un poder sobre ella, tan fuerte como el que ella misma tenía sobre él. ¿Era magnético? No lo sabía, la física no era su fuerte.

Terry rozó suavemente su mejilla, era tan suave pero a la vez sentía que se quemaba por el contacto. Acercó su rostro al de ella, tan cerca que podía contar cada una de sus pecas, sonrió al ver que tres de ellas estaban perfectamente alineadas.

Candy cerró los ojos, invitándolo a seguir lo que ya habían iniciado. Unieron sus labios y se olvidaron del frío. Era diferente a la primera vez, cuando él le robó un beso en aquel lejano verano en Escocía, porque ahora ella le correspondía. Candy disfrutaba de ese beso y Terry lo sabía, se lo decían sus exigentes labios y sus dedos, que acaban de entrelazarse en el abrigo de los suyos. Había tantas formas de amarse y esta era una de ellas.

Candy temblaba por el miedo o tal vez por la emoción, Terry la sostenía firmemente para asegurarse con su tacto que lo que estaba viviendo era real.

La luz del poste parpadeaba pero abrigaba así los corazones de los amantes, ellos decidieron disfrutar de ese pequeño momento sin preocuparse de lo que ocurriría después, porque ambos sabían que en cualquier momento debían tomar caminos distintos, por ahora eran solo ellos degustando el sabor de lo prohibido.

Era tarde, los grillos seguían cantando y sólo la noche era testigo de aquel encuentro que pronto terminaría con ella separándose, llorando en silencio y deshaciendo la unión de sus manos para luego marcharse, dejándolo a él solo con el viento soplando más fuerte.

Candy había aprendido algo esa noche, sin importar los muros que construyera, bastaba solo la mirada de Terry para destruir cualquier obstrucción que impida el paso a su corazón.

Todo había sido un error, nunca debió corresponder el beso de Terry, o mejor aún nunca debió aceptar caminar junto a él para no terminar en esa situación.

Tanto tiempo se había forzado en dejar su recuerdo atrás y ahora una sola mirada de él había acabado con su farsa. Lo más seguro es que después de ese beso Terry sabría lo mucho que ella lo amaba.

* * *

 **Terry´s POV**

Me había dejado solo, como siempre lo estuve. Estaba convencido, ahora ella sabía que no la dejo de pensar.

Solo unos pocos minutos junto a ella eran suficientes para que yo pudiera olvidarme del mundo en que vivía. Junto a Candy, no existía Susana y mucho menos su madre. Solo era Candy y sus besos con sabor a frutas verdes, como sus ojos.

No necesitaba el aire, pues ella misma era el oxígeno que necesitaba para vivir.

Aquellos pequeños regalos que me daba la vida podían ser muy caros porque yo sabía que en casa me esperaba otra mujer, una a la que yo no amaba y que probablemente volvería a dar su vida por mí.

Sabía que Candy no volvería atrás, era natural en ella cuando se alejaba de mí.

Decidí seguirla pero no para retenerla, sino para asegurarme de que su seguridad no corriera peligro en la oscuridad de la noche.

Escondido antes de doblar una calle la vi subir al auto, el chofer ya la esperaba.

-Adiós amor- me despedí porque tal vez ese beso significaba el fin, la vida me permitía saborear los labios de mi pecosa una vez más antes de dar un giro a mi vida junto a Susana- Adiós amor- repetí y me dirigí a mi auto cuando el suyo ya se hubo marchado.

Pasada la media noche llegué a casa, Susana dormía acurrucada en el sofá. Por su rostro todavía surcaban algunas lágrimas.

Me agaché para estar a su altura, y toqué suavemente su brazo para que despertara sin asustarla. Ella abrió sus ojos al percibir mi tacto.

-Terry… volviste- susurró entre suspiros producto de su llanto.

-Volví- le susurré, tragué saliva y le anuncié – nos casaremos Susana- sus hinchados ojos se abrieron enormemente.

-¿Lo… lo dices en serio?

-Claro que sí. No he tenido tiempo de comprarte un anillo pero mañana mismo iremos por uno ¿te parece bien?- Se puso de pie sosteniéndose de mis brazos, de inmediato la imité.

-Lo que tú quieras Terry, no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

-Solo hay algo en lo que debes complacerme- le dije sin medir la tristeza que podía causarle.

-Tú solo dilo- me contestó. Yo tomé sus manos, sabía que lo que pediría le rompería el corazón.

-No tendremos hijos- ella parecía meditar mi pedido, no lo resistió y volvió a sentarse.

-¿Cómo seremos una familia, Terry, si no tendremos hijos? eso es lo que más anhelo.

-Pensé que lo que más anhelabas era casarte conmigo- le dije dándole la espalda.

-Y lo es, pero yo deseaba que tengamos una vida con niños, que se parezcan a ti.

-No me gustan los niños, no los tolero. Te lo dije esta tarde- yo podía casarme con Susana dado que ya había decidido a hacer mi vida junto a ella, pero un hijo era totalmente diferente. No sería fruto del amor y sobre todo tendría un padre que probablemente no tendría la delicadeza de jugar con él. Me estaba volviendo en un sujeto como el Duque, sin sentimientos.

Si tenía un hijo lo más probable es que tuviera un destino tan miserable como el mío y eso era algo que un niño no merecía.

-Pero un niño…

-Por favor- le dije acercándome nuevamente a ella – solo necesito que me complazcas en esto.

Parecía meditarlo, volvió la vista a mí y entonces habló.

-No lo necesito, yo solo te quiero a ti- me dijo abrazándome y cuando menos lo esperaba plantó un casto beso sobre mí.

Sin sabores, sin colores y deseando que fuera otra no pude apartarla, ahora ella se convertiría en mi esposa y yo debía dejarla amarme.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por llegar aquí.**

 **Me da gusto que siempre me escriban para darle continuación a la historia y que la recuerden , y sí este fanfic es triste y cargado de drama.**

 **Es la primera vez que mantengo un fanfic tan largo, pero me esfuerzo mucho en continuarlo.**

 **Aquí en Perú hace un calor infernal, nos tiene aburridos y hasta de mal humor, lo peor es que Febrero es el mes más caluroso. A diferencia de Candy y Terry el invierno es mi estación favorita.**

 **Gracias por preocuparse por si estaba bien, diciembre y enero han sido meses con mucha demanda de trabajo, me gusta pero es cansado.**

 **En cuanto al capítulo de hoy tengan paciencia, estos momentos críticos serán recompensados.**

 **Les mando mis saludos sin abrazos porque hace mucho calor.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Abril 2017 - Retornando al mundo de fanfiction les dejo el nuevo capítulo de Equivocada. Mis comentarios al final del capítulo.  
Como ya saben Candy Candy no me pertenece y solo escribo este fanfic como medio de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Hospital.**

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, todavía tenía algunos golpes en su rostro, pero era su cuerpo lo que más le dolía.

Comenzó a revisar el lugar hasta que lo vio. Sentado de brazos cruzados a un lado de ella se encontró a la última persona que esperaría en el hospital.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó despertando completamente.

-Los modales debieron quedarse en las escaleras de las que caíste.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Vine a ver a mi hijo – respondió el duque, sabía que ir a verla era muy arriesgado, pero gracias a su equipo de seguridad consiguió ingresar al hospital sin ser reconocido.

Hacía muchos años que no la tenía tan cerca, le parecía increíble lo frágil que se veía en ese momento. "¿Cómo fue a sucederle esto?" pensó.

La madre de su hijo había sufrido un accidente, era como si volviera el tiempo atrás, en ese preciso instante anhelaba cuidar de ella y sanar su cuerpo herido, pero ya no era más un joven enamorado, él era el Duque de Grandchester un hombre firme y de matrimonio estable.

-No pregunté qué hacías en América, sino qué haces en mi habitación.

-Es increíble lo rápido que viajan las noticias, quise comprobar si era cierto.

-¿Con qué razón?

-Estoy preocupado por Terruce. Honestamente Eleanor, es decisión tuya si decides matarte por las escaleras- sonaba cruel pero no quería admitir que ver a Eleanor lastimada le afectaba más de lo que hubiera esperado- pero si tú te destruyes, estoy realmente seguro que mi hijo no tardaría en buscar el mismo destino.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó. La presencia de Richard la intimidaba.

-No voy a permitir que Terruce se destruya, puedo conseguir un excelente médico que revisará tu evolución desde tu casa…

-… no lo necesito. Estoy muy bien aquí.

-No voy a permitir que la prensa ate cabos y te relacionen con mi hijo ¿entendiste?, no lo voy a permitir – el duque había puesto ambas manos en la almohada de Eleanor dejando la cabeza de ella en medio, estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi podían tocarse - la sangre de aristócrata de mi hijo es un misterio y de develarse su origen podré protegerlo, pero si lo relacionan contigo…

-… no lo harán, Terry sabe muy bien lo que puede o no hacer. Eres tú quien se arriesga al venir aquí. ¿Te imaginas? Duque de Grandchester visita a su ex amante convaleciente. Creo que a la Duquesa no le gustará mucho- Richard se apartó de Eleanor y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Sé que ha venido a verte. Será mejor que cuides de ti y por sobre todo no lo expongas, ten en claro que estoy aquí para velar por el bienestar de mi hijo.

-Ahora mismo pasa por más de lo que te imaginas, si de verdad quieres ayudarlo olvídate de tus malditos intereses aristócratas.

-Adiós…

Los ojos de Eleanor se llenaron de lágrimas luego de que el duque se fuera. No terminaba de entender qué hacía Richard en América, porque su accidente había ocurrido cuando él probablemente viajaba o tal vez cuando él ya estaba en América. Ella no era la razón de su presencia en Estados Unidos.

* * *

 **Terry despertó** más cansado de lo usual pensando que tal vez el acostarse tan tarde podía ser la razón.

Cerró los ojos para volver a dormir, pero le fue imposible. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que era incluso más temprano de lo usual.

Como le había prometido a Susana, esa mañana irían por el anillo de compromiso.

Decidió preparar el desayuno para él y para la mujer que se convertiría en su esposa. Cuando se acercó a la cocina la encontró con una taza de café en la mano.

-Pensé que despertarías luego, por eso no preparé el desayuno antes- dijo Susana en un intento por ponerse de pie.

-Yo me encargaré de eso- dijo Terry colocándose un mandil para evitar ensuciar su ropa.

-Todavía no puedo creer que me pidieras casarme contigo- mencionó Susana mientras ponía unos vasos en la mesa.

-¿No fui lo suficientemente claro con mi proposición?- preguntó Terry con frialdad, él creía que solo lo había pensado hasta que el silencio se apoderó del lugar. Terry acaba de notar lo que había hecho, volteó a ver a Susana que yacía cabizbaja dándole la espalda.

-Después de desayunar necesitaré que te alistes para ir por el anillo- habló en un tono más suave- puedes tomarte tu tiempo porque es temprano - dijo mientras la sostenía de los hombros. Susana posó una de sus manos sobre una de las de él.

-Tendremos mucho que planificar a partir de ahora- avanzó con sus muletas para alejarse de él y acomodar unos platos.

Terry preparó el desayuno mientras Susana ponía la mesa.

-Tenemos que decirle a mamá sobre nuestro compromiso y también a tu familia- sugirió la rubia

-Tienes razón en cuanto a tu madre, pero a mi familia no lo sé, hace mucho que no hablo con ellos.

-Terry, vamos a casarnos, nuestros padres deberían conocerse y ciertamente deseo conocer a tu familia.

-No es necesario, no los hemos necesitado hasta ahora y no veo porqué nuestro compromiso cambie las cosas.

-¿Jamás conoceré a tu familia?- Terry no esperaba que ella hiciera aquella pregunta.

-Eventualmente lo harás, pero no estoy seguro de que asistan a nuestra boda. No tenemos muy buena relación.

-Ya veo. Tal vez deberíamos darle la noticia a Robert, seguro se alegrará.

-Solo a Robert estará bien, no quiero desviar la atención de la obra con la de nuestro compromiso.

-No lo había pensado de esa forma. Creo que tiene razón.

Pasó algún tiempo en lo que desayunaron y se alistaron para salir.

Se dirigieron a una joyería en busca del anillo de compromiso. A su salida decidieron ir a almorzar a modo de celebración, sugerencia de Susana.

En los últimos años la vida de Terry había sido monótona, sin embargo, de un momento a otro todo se había tornado impredecible.

Desde volver a soñar a Candy hasta terminar besándola.

Y es que desde que volvió a encontrarla, nada parecía volver a su lugar. Ya había sido bastante agotador luego de que la madre de Susana descubriera su origen aristocrático, pero las últimas veinticuatro horas fácilmente hubieran vuelto loco a cualquier otro hombre.

A la salida del restaurante, mientras daba la vuelta al auto luego de ayudar a Susana, dos hombres pasaron, llevaban puesto gabardinas y sombreros que evitaban verles el rostro. Justo en el momento en que se alinearon sintió que introducían algo en su propio saco, cuando pudo reaccionar los hombres corrieron. Fue todo tan rápido que solo optó por tomar aquello que habían depositado en su bolsillo.

" _Al pie de la hoja encontrarás la dirección del hotel donde me encuentro alojado, será mejor que vengas solo._

 _RG"_

Era una nota de su padre, lo había descubierto por su perfecta caligrafía y por sus iniciales como firma. Una vez más se encontraba en una situación para la que no estaba preparado.

Cuando llegó a casa junto a Susana le inventó una excusa para poder salir solo y encontrarse con su padre.

La nota que este le había enviado solo señalaba el lugar pero no la hora y mucho menos el día, así que decidió por presentarse frente a él ese mismo día.

Terry se encontraba en la sala donde el duque le había indicado que lo esperara, era una pequeña área del hotel que el duque había reservado para que pudieran hablar. A los ojos del pelinegro era menos sombría que la sala en Inglaterra donde su padre solía hablar con él.

Revisó cada mueble que había en el lugar, y aunque hubiera diferentes lugares donde sentarse, sabía dónde se ubicaría su padre. Era un sillón reclinable con una pequeña mesa a su lado izquierdo, sobre la mesa un cenicero donde posiblemente el duque depositaría el puro que no terminaría de fumar.

Y él, conociendo su propio temperamento, sabía que estaría de pie el tiempo que durara su plática.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso al duque de Grandchester.

-Estaba seguro que vendrías.

-Buenas tardes duque de Grandchester- saludó Terry haciendo una reverencia.

-Toma asiento.

-Como usted diga.

-¿No preguntarás por qué estoy aquí?- preguntó recordando a Eleanor.

-Creo que para eso me ha citado- el duque sonrió, sabía que Terry iría directamente el punto.

-Eres muy astuto, hijo- sacó un puro y lo encendió mientras se sentaba en el lugar que Terry había predicho- tanto que gastaste una fuerte suma de dinero en un anillo de compromiso- el duque tenía en su mano una copia del recibo que Terry había pagado esa mañana.

-Las noticias llegan muy rápido a Londres- comentó Terry en tono sarcástico.

-Deja de decir tonterías, te has negado a recibir tus abonos y cuando al fin piensas usarlo es para comprar un anillo de compromiso.

-Estoy usando el dinero, ¿No era eso lo que el duque quería?

-Te lo advertí Terruce, no quiero escándalos con el apellido de la familia.

-No los tendrás.

-Eso espero, quisiera conocer a la mujer con la que te has comprometido.

-Es americana, no creo que a la realeza le guste saber que emparentará con una- entonces el duque recordó las palabras de Eleanor _"Ahora mismo pasa por más de lo que te imaginas, si de verdad quieres ayudarlo olvídate de tus malditos intereses aristócratas."_

-No tienes que hacerlo, ya te he dicho que puedo darle una pensión de por vida y no tendrás que sentirte obligado a compartir tu vida con ella.

-No le interesa el dinero si es lo que te preocupa. En un principio no deseaba hacerlo, pero lo pensé y finalmente decidí casarme con ella.

-Eres un noble inglés Terruce, si quieres ser actor puedo aceptarlo, pero casarte y darle tu apellido a una…

-No parecía afectarte cuando solo vivía con ella ¿qué cambia ahora que estamos comprometidos?

-No puedes destinar tus ingresos como parte de la realeza para casarte con esa joven.

-Sabías que vivía con ella ¿para qué insistirme en usar ese dinero?

-No como tu esposa. No puedes convertirla en tu esposa, en el momento en que lo hagas ese fondo te será anulado y con ello tendrás que devolver el dinero del anillo.

-Pensé que ese dinero era mío- dijo Terry con un tono indiferente- ¿Por qué cambias tu decisión de otorgármelo solo por mi compromiso?

-Ese fondo te fue otorgado luego de que cumplieras con el pago del préstamo que pediste. Lo aprobé porque estaba seguro de que no te casarías con esa joven y que lo necesitarías para cargar con los gastos de ella.

-Te devolveré el dinero del anillo- Terry se dirigió a la puerta -Permiso, me retiro.

-Espera, no tendrás que devolverlo…

-¿Y a cambio de qué será su generoso actuar?

-Conocerla- un fuerte portazo se escuchó en la habitación luego de que Terry saliera hecho furia. Ahora estaba totalmente seguro que utilizar el dinero que su padre le había otorgado era una mala idea. Se preguntó desde hace cuánto tiempo el duque estaba en América puesto que no hacía mucho de que había recibido su carta y sobre todo el cómo fue a enterarse de su compromiso con Susana si hacía menos de veinticuatro horas le había propuesto matrimonio.

* * *

 **La noche anterior,** luego de haberse alejado entre lágrimas, Candy tomó su camino dándole la espalda a Terry.

-Lo besé. Lo besé. ¿Por qué tuve que besarlo?- se preguntó mientras caminaba al auto. Esperaba que su chofer no notara que lloraba.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?- preguntó preocupado.

-Necesito llegar pronto a casa.

-El auto ya funciona, suba por favor.

Subió. Durante el camino solo enlistó el nombre de todos los pacientes que había atendido desde que se volvió enfermera. Era un método que había desarrollado para no pensar en eventos incómodos.

Cuando llegó a su departamento solo consiguió llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se había puesto tan vulnerable que había permitido que Terry la besara ¿O fue ella quien lo besó?

Ya no estaba segura de nada. Se preguntaba tantas veces si esa era una señal de que lo correcto era que estuvieran juntos, sin embargo su mente se vio invadida por la imagen de Susana y Terry juntos a la salida del hospital. Había sido muy egoísta de su parte el haberse besado con el joven actor. ¿Significaría eso el fin de su relación con Susana? ¿Qué sucedería con Susana a partir de eso? ¿Qué sucedería con ella misma ahora que se había expuesto frente a Terry?

Siguió llorando. Recordó nuevamente el beso con su amado y la manera en que lo había dejado "él no me siguió" pensó y eso solo podía significar que su destino era estar junto a Susana y no con ella.

Albert tenía razón, venir a Nueva York era peligroso. Candy sabía que podía encontrarlo, se veía a sí misma como una tonta al creer que podría manejarlo. Contrario a eso terminó besando a Terry ¿O fue él quien la besó? Volvió a llorar.

La madrugada se había llevado sus lágrimas y el amanecer se había hecho presente. Por fortuna al día siguiente no tenía que trabajar. Lo que no esperaba, o no recordaba, era la visita de Isaac para ir a desayunar.

Pensó en esconderse, pero sabía que con eso solo conseguiría que él se preocupara.

-Candy, sé que estás ahí. Si no estás lista puedo esperarte, todavía estamos a tiempo- quería fingir estar enferma y así evitar desayunar con él; pero tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, él era un profesional en medicina, jamás conseguiría engañarlo sobre su salud.

-¡Lo siento tanto, no me di cuenta de la hora!- gritó para poder alistarse.

-Te espero abajo.

Una vez lista y al bajar el doctor Levene se detuvo a mirarla, pero no dijo nada.

Candy no lo hubiera esperado, pero ese día fue muy entretenido. Isaac se encargó de distraerla, no hubo minuto para pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior pues Isaac conseguía distraerla con alguna actividad que requiriera su atención.

Comenzó con un fabuloso desayuno en el que le comentó las nuevas propuestas que presentaría al comité del hospital para el que trabajaban. Luego, en un intento de ser espontáneo, le ofreció ir al Zoológico del Bronx, al cual había deseado asistir desde que pisó Nueva York por primera vez. Pero incluso cuando él hacía el mejor de sus esfuerzos por distraerla, su plan falló por un instante.

Junto a Isaac era capaz dejar a un lado cualquier pena, sin embargo, al llegar al zoológico la invadió la nostalgia.

Había sido un zoológico donde compartió los primeros recuerdos felices junto a Terry, el primer lugar donde pudo sonreír junto a ella. En un zoológico de Inglaterra descubrió que tras la máscara de chico malo que llevaba, se escondía un niño, que al igual que ella, le gustaba reír y correr.

Parecía tan tonto que solo el hecho de ver a unos inquietos monos, estuviera a punto de hacerla llorar. "Candy, aquí hay alguien que es igual a ti" recordó a su amor señalando a un mono y burlándose de sus muecas.

-Candy, ven a ver estas aves- rápidamente pudo escapar a sus recuerdos, estando con él era mucho más sencillo.

La tarde se fue entre risas. Al llegar la noche dieron un paseo por el parque cerca al departamento de Candy, sin darse cuenta ya no hablaban, solo se acompañaban.

 **ISAAC la miró** al detener su andar y quedar frente a ella **,** "es linda" pensó y sin más decidió resolver una de sus tantas incertidumbres. La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, sus narices se rosaban y podía sentir que su propio corazón parecía una locomotora producto de los nervios de aquella situación. Esperó. No haría nada si ella no estaba de acuerdo, había duda en sus ojos pero estos no perdían contacto de los suyos.

Pensó que lo apartaría cuando Candy tocó sus hombros, pero cambió de idea cuando sus manos reposaron sobre él. Ella cerró los ojos y Issac no necesitó otra señal, con un suave movimiento unió sus labios a los de ella y los selló en un beso.

Debía admitir que se sentía bien, ella daba y también pedía.

Estaba totalmente seguro que se gustaban, eso fue lo que le impulsó a dar el siguiente paso, pero a pesar de que ella no había retrocedido, pudo percibir que no era el lugar en el que Candy deseaba estar. Se refugiaba en él, pero no lo quería a él.

Le costaba admitirlo pero él mismo no sentía más. Le gustaba estar cerca a Candy, pero haber acortado la distancia le permitió ver que unido a ella no era el lugar donde podía permanecer. El contacto físico era placentero, pero su mente estaba distraída en sus propios razonamientos.

Desde la primera vez que pasaron tiempo juntos se preguntó lo que se sentiría besarla. Y a medida que la iba conociendo se cuestionaba más. Parecía ser la indicada, y no solo por lo atractiva. Se llevaban muy bien, demasiado bien; como si se conocieran de toda la vida. En más de una ocasión la imaginó convertida en su esposa y en lo que sería pasar la vida juntos. Pero ahora que la besaba estaba seguro que eso jamás pasaría. Lo lamentaba porque solo Candy pudo apartar de su mente la pronta partida de la única mujer que amó.

No se había equivocado, besarla respondía sus dudas, ella no era a quien buscaba, pero tal vez estaba cerca de encontrarla. Candy, seguiría siendo su amiga después de esto, y realmente deseaba que así fuera.

Ahora lo comprendía, no conseguiría amar a Candy, pero estaba listo para volver a enamorarse.

Su viejo amor, aquel que se escondía entre las estrellas, acaba de revelárselo.

 **En cuanto a CANDY,** que la tomara de la cintura y atrajera hacia él, la tomó por sorpresa, pero sabía que esa era una oportunidad de saber si él podía borrar el recuerdo de los labios de Terry sobre los suyos. Debía intentarlo. Ella conocía muy bien a Issac, y sabía perfectamente que él no sería capaz de hacer algo sin su consentimiento, por lo que para darle seguridad de seguir lo tomó de sus hombros y automáticamente cerró sus ojos.

Un par de labios presionaban los suyos. Sentía que no podía rechazarlo porque le gustaba, pero no se sentía completa, ella besaba más y más buscando aquello que le faltaba pero con él no conseguiría encontrarlo y sabía que era así porque en su mente sólo había lugar para Terry.

Isaac soltó su cintura y deshizo el contacto de sus bocas, ambos seguían con los ojos cerrados. Él buscó las manos de la rubia y le susurró:

-Perdóname.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- le respondió ella abriendo los ojos.

-Rondaba por mi cabeza el intentarlo, pero creo que no ha funcionado para ambos ¿no es así?

-Isaac Levene, siempre he creído que eres un hombre listo- le sonrió.

-Estoy seguro que recordaste a alguien- confesó soltando sus manos.

-Muy listo…- dijo convencida.

-Pero sigo sin saber a quién.

-…y también muy curioso.

-Aunque creo que sí lo sé, pero no me quieres decir.

-…bastante entrometido, estoy segura…

-…pero me confirmarás quién es cuando yo te cuente de _ella_.

Candy lo miró sorprendida, por primera vez él le hablaría de su vida sentimental, llegó a pensar que jamás lo haría pero sabía que a cambio ella debía revelarle en quién no paraba de pensar.

-…y también predices el futuro- le dijo para que él pudiera comenzar su historia. Ambos comenzaron a andar.

Judy era el nombre de aquella a quien él amó desde niño. La había descrito como alguien especial, ella era una chica alegre que gustaba de correr y saltar, pero se cansaba muy rápido.

Un día mientras jugaban ella perdió el conocimiento. Era algo de su corazón, le explicó su madre.

A su corta edad ninguno de los dos niños comprendía porqué Judy no podía jugar más. "Te voy a curar" fue la promesa de Isaac. Y es así como él se decidió a seguir los pasos de su padre y estudiar medicina.

El tiempo para Judy se acortaba, su delicado estado de salud la habían dejado en cama, utilizó lo poco que le quedaba de energía para esperar a Isaac, quien estudiaba en un ciudad alejada de la suya, y hacerle prometer que él sería feliz luego de su partida.

Le costó prometer aquello, pero lo hizo solo para honrar el tiempo que Judy esperó a que él fuera a verla. Cuando ella cerró los ojos, Isaac juraría que una parte de él se había ido junto a su amada.

-Desde que la conocí supe que mi destino era estar junto a ella, pero su partida fue lo peor que me pudo pasar. Dejé de tener fe y casi abandono mis estudios ya que yo no estaba destinado a curarla. Entonces comencé a creer que el destino lo construía uno mismo, tal vez yo no pude curarla, pero si yo tenía la capacidad de devolverle la vida a alguien más lo haría, y sería feliz como se lo había.

-Lo lamento tanto. Yo viví algo parecido…

Esa noche mientras caminaban Isaac conocería la historia de Anthony y aunque Candy le había confesado haber estado enamorada de aquel joven amante de las rosas, sabía que no era Anthony quien ocupaba la mente de la rubia en ese momento. Ya lo descubriría en otro momento.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

En relación al capítulo anterior puedo decir que si antes me odiaron tal vez ahora me odien más. Pero ya saben que Isaac Levene no es el elegido para Candy. Es Terry, siempre será Terry.

Por alguna razón siempre hago sufrir a Terry y a Candy la dejo con menos penas. A estas alturas habrá quien piense que el fanfic debe llamarse Equivocado. Igual esta vez traté de ser equitativa y que la pecosa también sufra (sufrirá más cuando se entere del compromiso). Creo que si leen el Soneto II de Pablo Neruda (Amor, Cuantos caminos...), entenderán mi objetivo en este fanfic.

Como pidieron en algún momento, traje a papá duque que derrocha frialdad con su ex. Ya veremos si influye en las decisiones de Terry.

Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, trataré de recuperar al Terry rebelde que todas aman, ya soy consciente que he sido muy mala con él. En mi defensa les diré que con todo lo que le toca vivir es natural que guarde su verdadero yo, el hombre vive reprimido pero tiene que encontrar su propia libertad. Por eso digo que siempre es bueno saber sus opiniones.

Espero que sigan este fanfic hasta el final.

Saludos a todas.


	12. Chapter 12

**JUNIO 2017 - Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Mi notas al final del cap.**  
 **Candy Candy no me pertenece, escribo este fanfic como medio de entretenimiento.**

* * *

Esa mañana debía enviar una de sus cartas semanales al Hogar de Ponny contando cada una de sus experiencias en la ciudad de Nueva York. Claro está que había omitido el encuentro que tuvo con Terry dos semanas atrás y por supuesto aquellos dos besos que no se iban de su mente.

Ese día, como solía hacer cuando estaba fuera del horario de trabajo, llevaba uno de sus costosos vestidos. No era de gala, pero sí uno que denotaba que era una mujer de la alta sociedad.

Ya que en las últimas semanas se encontraba abrumada por sus recuerdos, optó por caminar para poder hacer el envío de su carta. No quedaba muy lejos, pero en una ciudad tan habitada como Nueva York si una persona caminaba tan distraída, como iba ella, podía sufrir un accidente o ser víctima de robo. Y lo segundo pasó.

Llevaba varias avenidas cruzando sin prestar la correcta atención. No era su costumbre, sin embargo por primera vez se vio atraída por un hermoso vestido en un escaparate; dudaba en entrar al lugar y mientras se debatía en hacerlo no pudo ver que un hombre se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Aquel sujeto llevaba siguiéndola cinco calles y vio venir su oportunidad.

Arrebató el bolso de Candy y huyó tan lejos como le permitían sus piernas. En el pasado Candy hubiera corrido hasta atrapar al ladrón y probablemente darle una lección, ahora su imagen le impedía ir tras él, además del hecho que su vestido era largo y los zapatos que llevaba no le permitían correr. Sin contar que el haber estado tan desprevenida y la fuerza con la que le arrebataron el bolso la dejaron un poco adolorida en la mano y muy asustada.

Tomando su mano vio como el ladrón se alejaba, lo que no contaba es que alguien se topó con ella gritando "permiso" para que pudiera darle paso e ir tras el ladrón. Era un hombre, según pudo identificar, quien consiguió rebasar y esperar con un puño en frente al ladrón. El sujeto cayó de espaldas sin soltar el bolso. Candy salió de su letargo y se acercó.

-¿Te gusta andar robando a mujeres indefensas?- preguntó el hombre envuelto en furia mientras el ladrón se ponía en pie- ¡ESTOY DE PÉSIMO HUMOR Y PARA TU MALA SUERTE FUISTE A TOPARTE CONMIGO!-

Con un golpe en el estómago y otro en el rostro el ladrón soltó el bolso.

-Es tuyo - gritó el ladrón tocándose el abdomen e irguiéndose nuevamente.

-Aprenderás a no robar nunca más- dijo volviendo a golpear.

-¡TERRY YA BASTA! – gritó Candy llegando al punto de pelea. Reconociendo la voz de Candy fue que detuvo su ataque.

-Este maldito te ha robado- a ese punto un grupo de personas ya se había acercado al lugar junto a tres oficiales.

-¿Este hombre le ha robado señorita?- preguntó uno de los oficiales, el segundo se encargaba de arrestar al ladrón mientras el tercero alejaba a Terry para que no volviera a golpearlo.

-Así es oficial- dijo Candy.

-Lo hemos estado buscando, ha venido robando por esta zona en los últimos días.

-Lamento tomar de su tiempo pero tendrán que acompañarnos.

-¿Qué no es ese el actor Terry Grandchester?- se oyó entre la gente.

-Claro que no, Terry Grandchester es un reconocido actor, jamás se vería envuelto en una pelea.

-Robaron a esa mujer, no es una simple pelea.

-Será mejor que vayamos de una vez- oyeron los oficiales. A primera vista la mujer que tenían en frente era de una familia adinerada, estaban en grandes problemas por no haber arrestado antes a ese ladrón- cuando vine a vivir a esta parte de la ciudad pensé que era un lugar seguro.

El rostro de furia de Terry había cambiado por uno de asombro, era la segunda vez que Candy usaba el tono de voz autoritario frente a él, ese tono por el que cualquier persona podía notar que era de una familia poderosa y de muchas influencias.

-Y lo es señorita, este individuo no volverá a perturbar su tranquilidad- mencionó el oficial entregándole el bolso.

-Quiero lejos a todas estas personas- el tono de voz de Candy era bajo pero pudo ser oída por su receptor.

Llegaron tres oficiales más y con ellos pudieron alejar a los curiosos.

Los tres protagonistas de la pelea llegaron al departamento de policías a rendir sus declaraciones.

-Como lo supuse, ella es miembro de una familia poderosa, jefe- mencionaba un oficial fuera de la oficina del Jefe de Del Departamento.

-Ya sabes de lo que son capaz, es por eso que les cedí mi oficina cuando llegó su padre.

Dentro de la oficina Albert y Candy se encontraban hablando.

-Desde ahora andarás con un equipo de seguridad- afirmó Albert.

-No lo necesito- rebatió la joven rubia- nunca lo he necesitado. ¿Cómo explicas que una enfermera de clase media baja tenga un equipo de seguridad tras ella?

-Si quieres seguir en esta ciudad tendrás un equipo de seguridad.

-No quiero seguir hablando en este lugar.

-No tengo que discutirlo.

-Albert, fui yo quien decidió trabajar aquí, puedo cuidarme bien, lo he hecho hasta ahora. Lo que pasó hoy pudo sucederle a cualquiera.

-Pero te sucedió a ti y yo no voy a permitir que vuelva a repetirse si es que puedo evitarlo.

-Albert, no siempre podrás cuidarme.

-Candy, no me obligues a hacerte regresar a Chicago- Albert se veía sin opciones, esta era una de las peores discusiones que tenía con Candy.

-No quiero creer que seas capaz de eso.

-He dicho que tendrás un equipo de seguridad.

-Veo que no te haré cambiar de opinión, será mejor que me vaya a mi departamento- Candy respiró profundo antes de salir de la oficina y encontrarse con los oficiales que arrestaron al ladrón.

-Señorita Andrey, lamentamos lo sucedido el día de hoy.

-Gracias por su ayuda- respondió ella sin mirarlos y caminando por el pasillo.

-Candy, uno de los oficiales te escoltará hasta nuestro vehículo para llevarte a casa- mencionó Albert saliendo de la oficina. Candy volteó a mirarlo y volvió respirar, se quedaron en silencio y uno de los oficiales se ofreció a llevarla -Enseguida te acompaño.

Al salir del departamento de Policías, un chofer junto a un auto sostenía la puerta abierta para que Candy ingresara. No pasó mucho tiempo y Albert pudo reunirse con Candy.

-Salía de una reunión junto a un nuevo socio cuando te vi subir al auto de policías. Al verme preocupado se ofreció amablemente a llevarme hasta el departamento de policías. Es un empresario con grandes influencias así que no tuve problemas para saber lo que había ocurrido contigo.

-Eso explica cómo te dieron la oficina del jefe del departamento. Lo que no me explico es cómo no me dijiste que estabas en Nueva York, pensé que estarías en Brasil.

-Hubo un cambio de planes respecto a ese viaje. Yo esperaba sorprenderte, pero finalmente fui yo quien terminó sorprendido al confirmar que estabas expuesta al peligro.

-No sería la primera vez, he pasado peores cosas durante mi infancia.

-Yo lo sé y no voy a discutir contigo sobre el tema de tu seguridad. Por lo pronto necesito que nos acompañes a cenar esta noche; Michael Reese, mi socio; nos ha invitado.

-Me siento indispuesta- respondió fríamente.

-Por favor, Candy- insistió Albert- Se lo debemos, en este preciso instante Michael se está encargando de que este incidente no aparezca en los diarios, por protección tanto tuya como la de Terry.

Terry era un personaje público y aunque todos sabían que él había golpeado al ladrón para recuperar su bolso, no le convendría que los medios se enteraran que él había perdido el control.

-Está bien, iré con ustedes esta noche.

-Pasaré por ti.

El resto del camino, hasta llegar al departamento de Candy, ambos estuvieron en silencio.

La noche se asomó con las luces en los postes de la ciudad. Candy terminaba de arreglar su cabello mientras Albert tocaba la puerta de su departamento.

-Estoy lista- anunció Candy mientras abría la puerta. Llevaba un largo vestido verde que ocultaba los zapatos altos que llevaba esa noche.

-Te ves bellísima.

-Y tú, galante.

Ambos se dirigieron al restaurante donde Michael Reese los esperaba.

-Ella es mi hija Candice White Andrey, Candice, él es mi nuevo socio, el señor Michael Reese- presentó Albert.

-Mucho gusto señor Reese- saludó Candy extendiendo su mano para que este la saludara con un beso.

-El gusto es mío, señorita Andrey. Por favor, llámeme Michael.

-No me permito tomar ese tipo de confianzas señor Reese- Michael se acercó a la silla de Candy para ayudarla a tomar asiento- Gracias- respondió ella ante el gesto y ambos hombres procedieron a tomar asiento.

-Lamento lo sucedido el día de hoy, señorita Andrey. He tenido oportunidad de hablar con el jefe del departamento de policías y se ha comprometido a hacer pagar por su crimen al vil ladrón con el que tuvo que enfrentarse el día de hoy. Soy benefactor de diferentes entidades en esta ciudad.

-Agradezco su valiosa ayuda, tengo entendido que usted se encargó de que la noticia no fuera publicada por ningún diario.

-Reconocí al señor Grandchester, el hombre que la ayudó en un inicio. Verá, soy uno de los inversionistas en la próxima obra que estrenará, y aunque el ayudarla represente un gran gesto de solidaridad no puedo permitir que la atención de la prensa esté puesta en los actores por un tema distinto al de la actuación.

-Lo comprendo.

-Fue muy oportuno que nos reuniéramos cerca al lugar en el que sufrió ese robo.

-Albert, no deberías preocuparte tanto; esta ciudad está muy bien resguardada.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted señorita Andrey y de mi parte le puedo asegurar que si el departamento de policías no se hace cargo de cuidar a sus residentes, me veré obligado a mover mis influencias para que el jefe y sus altos cargos sean cambiados por personal más competente.

-No creo que sea necesario llegar a eso- respondió Candy deseando que esa cena terminara de una vez.

-Tengo entendido que usted pasa largas temporadas en esta ciudad, así que cuente conmigo para lo que necesite- dijo Michael sin despegar su vista de Candy. A Albert no le agradaba la manera en como la miraba, pero agradecía que Candy fuera lo suficientemente clara para no entrar en confianzas con ese sujeto.

-Contaré con ello- respondió Candy con una sonrisa creyendo que tal vez la oferta de Reese dejaría tranquilo a Albert.

-Eso no termina de convencerme de dejarte si un equipo de seguridad, ya lo discutiremos luego- no quería admitirlo pero acaba de notar que Michael Reese estaba interesado en Candy.

-Pero Albert, el señor Reese ha ofrecido su gentil ayuda y no dudaré en recurrir a él en caso sucediera algo.

-Confíe en mi William- pidió Reese, no podía creer que Candice White Andrey aceptara su ayuda. Era sabido que William Andrey tenía una hija atractiva, fue por eso que lo invitó a reunirse en esa ciudad, pero su suerte fue mucho mayor cuando aquella mujer a la que deseaba conocer estuviera cerca. No podía ser más perfecto. Le habían descrito lo bella que era la hija de Andrey, pero se habían quedado cortos, la chica era muy fina, elegante y por sobre todo bellísima.

-No voy a dejar estar conversación aquí, si me disculpas Michael, Candy y yo conversaremos sobre el tema en privado.

-William, estoy realmente sorprendido- comentó Michael cambiando de tema- no esperaba que hubieras sido padre tan joven.

-Verás, Candy es mi hija, pero no compartimos lazos sanguíneos- ambos le contaron a Michael la versión oficial de la adopción de Candy, aquella que omitía su estadía con la familia Leagan, su vocación de enfermera y las innumerables aventuras que pasó lejos de la familia Andrey.

La cena transcurrió tranquila posteriormente Albert acompañó a Candy a su departamento.

-¿Podrías reconsiderar el tema del equipo de seguridad?

-No, que descanses- se despidió Albert.

-¡Albert!- llamó Candy indignada con la corta respuesta.

-Está bien pequeña, confiaré en ti. En realidad no quiero que recurras a Reese a no ser que sea algo realmente urgente ¿Lo prometes?

-Claro que sí, lo prometo- Candy fue a abrazar a su gran amigo y padre adoptivo.

-Estuve realmente preocupado, por fortuna Terry pudo ayudarte- en ese momento fue cuando Albert sintió que el abrazo de Candy perdía intensidad.

-Sí, por suerte estuvo cerca para ayudarme- respondió la rubia separándose.

-Candy ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes?- preguntó Albert llevándola hacia uno de los muebles para que sentaran a platicar.

-Ya te había dicho que nos encontramos casualmente.

-No Candy, quiero saber qué pasó después de que regresaste de Chicago. Has cambiado durante el último par de años, sin embargo cuando regresaste a Chicago alteraste un poco más, te vi más comprometida a ser la misma de antes, pero hoy…

-Volví a ser la fría Candice White Andrey ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Albert en un tono suave.

-Oh Albert, pasó todo lo que no quería que pasara- Candy se refugió en el abrazo de Albert mientras le contaba absolutamente todo lo que había ocurrido. El accidente de Eleanor, el beso con Terry y el beso con Isaac.

-Candy, hay algo que debes saber sobre Terry- Candy levantó la mirada –Terry está comprometido.

-Eso no lo sabía- aunque ella se resistiera, comenzaron a brotarle las lágrimas.

-¿Tenía esperanzas de regresar con él? Porque fuiste tú quien se alejó de él luego de que se besaran.

-Lo sé, es solo que por una fracción de segundo llegué a pensar que él y yo…pero en realidad… yo… yo ni sé por qué tiene que afectarme.

-Candy, si en serio crees que hay una oportunidad, deberías ir por él.

-No, es un imposible. La primera vez que me alejé de él fue por Susana y ahora, cuando Terry y yo nos besamos la recordé y fui incapaz de seguir si eso la lastimaría. Ahora que sé que están comprometidos estoy realmente segura de que lo que tuvimos es solo parte del pasado, tal vez una despedida.

-Candy, no estás luchando.

-Albert, no hay nada por qué luchar, bajé mis defensas pero ya me di cuenta de mi error, él está comprometido ahora y jamás me atrevería a destruir una familia. Además ella le salvó la vida en el pasado, Terry no sería capaz de abandonarla ni yo lo permitiría.

-Yo creo que todavía estás a tiempo, yo… no decidiré por ti pero si no resistes más esta situación, puedes volver a Chicago. Aquí podrías encontrarlo a la vuelta de la esquina y no solo a él.

-Gracias, pero mis proyectos en esta ciudad me mantendrán ocupada- Candy secó sus lágrimas, le agradaba la compañía de Albert y el consuelo que él le brindaba así que decidió preguntar para cambiar de tema - ¿Cómo está Claire?

-Muy bien, conseguí reunirla con su madre aunque fue complicado convencerla que su hija se encontraba en la mansión Andrey, bueno no exactamente en la mansión pero ahí logré reunirlas. Fue todo muy emotivo.

-¿Volverá con su familia?

-No, de momento se quedará en casa. Conversé con su madre y ha estado manejando los negocios familiares, al parecer el prometido de Claire se cansó de esperar y abandonó todo nexo con la familia.

-¿Qué sucederá con ella?

-No lo sé. Su madre estaba contenta de verla luego de tanto tiempo así que le otorgó la libertad de elegir si volver o no con ella y sus hermanos- respondió mirando al vacío.

-¿Tú quieres que ella regrese con su familia?

-Podrían volver a comprometerla, es una decisión que ella debe tomar por sí misma, yo no podría ser tan egoísta de retenerla, pero siempre será bienvenida en casa y podrá recibir a su familia las veces que quiera.

-Albert, si crees que hay una oportunidad, deberías ir por ella- repitió el mismo consejo que él le había dado.

Por su parte, el rostro de Albert cambió a un color rojo. Abrazó a Candy y le dio un beso en el pelo.

-Quiero verte mañana por la tarde. No podré quedarme mucho en la ciudad así que deseo un almuerzo solo tú y yo ¿entendido?- Candy asintió con la cabeza.

-Adiós Albert.

-Adiós pequeña.

A la mañana siguiente, no muy lejos de ahí, Albert esperaba a su invitado en el lobby del hotel. Cuando este llegó le hizo una señal para que se dirigieran a la cafetería del lugar.

Terry estaba nervioso ya que ese era el mismo hotel donde se alojaba su padre, sin embargo, al ver a su viejo amigo no pudo evitar darle un fuerte abrazo, el día anterior no había podido saludarlo apropiadamente puesto que su primer encuentro fue totalmente frío.

El día anterior Terry se encontraba buscando una tienda donde comprar un vestido apropiado para el día que Susana conociera a su padre. Él no estaba de acuerdo con esa reunión pero conociendo a su padre, sabía perfectamente que ambos llegarían a conocerse.

Ya había encontrado el lugar dónde la llevaría, el tema del matrimonio lo afrontaba con más tranquilidad, con ello la misión de hacer feliz a Susana era un éxito, el único problema es que ella había comenzado a acercarse todavía más con caricias y besos que él mismo sabía no los merecía pero que Susana era totalmente feliz entregándoselo. Era una tortura silenciosa pero si compartiría su vida con ella lo mejor sería no rechazarla por lo que hacía el mejor de sus esfuerzos por corresponderle.

Antes de la salida pudo ver como una mujer miraba a través del vidrio un vestido que se encontraba de muestra, pero en realidad no fue ella quien le llamó la atención sino el hombre que se acercaba a ella, vio como él le arrebataba el bolso.

Terry no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta y salió tras el ladrón.

-permiso- pidió a la mujer que había sido víctima del robo. Corrió y corrió hasta rebasarlo, el ladrón no sabía que él lo seguía, estiró el brazo y rostro del sujeto se estampó en su puño. El impacto fue tan fuerte que a él mismo le dolió, sin embargo la adrenalina era tal que se dejó llevar por la ira.

-¿Te gusta andar robando a mujeres indefensas?- le preguntó sin esperar respuesta. ¡ESTOY DE PÉSIMO HUMOR Y PARA TU MALA SUERTE FUISTE A TOPARTE CONMIGO!- golpeó una y otra vez esquivando también los golpes del ladrón que caía ante la fuerza de su oponente.

Toda su ira, la frustración de tener que casarse, el descontrol que llevaba su vida y, por sobre todo, el rechazo de Candy lo cegó.

-Es tuyo- dijo a duras penas el ladrón rindiéndose.

-Aprenderás a no robar nunca más.

-¡TERRY YA BASTA! – oyó cerca de él. Creyó volverse loco "la voz de mi conciencia suena como Candy" pensó por una fracción de segundo, fue el tenerla frente a frente lo que le hizo saber que aquella mujer a la que había vengado no era otra sino su Tarzán pecoso.

-Este maldito te ha robado- como buen actor le gustaba que sus obras fueran presenciadas por numerosas personas, pero esto no era una actuación, aquí la gente lo reconocería por casi matar a un hombre.

Dio gracias al cielo cuando tres oficiales se acercaron haciéndose paso entre las personas. No alcanzó a ver pero pudo oír a algunas personas reconocerlo.

Uno de los oficiales fue primero a socorrer a Candy que era la víctima y a quien por su vestimenta sabían que era una mujer de familia rica, los otros dos no perdieron tiempo separaron a los hombres y arrestaron al delincuente. Los oficiales anunciaron que los tres debían ir al departamento de policías.

-Será mejor que vayamos de una vez- dijo Candy con la voz imponente, causando temor en los propios oficiales. Terry sabía que estaba presenciando al otro yo de Candy, aquella mujer fría que podía conseguir lo que quisiera haciendo tronar sus dedos. Ella seguía hablando pero no pudo oír más.

Candy entró a uno de los vehículos sin perder más tiempo, y él junto al ladrón subieron al segundo auto que había arribado perdiendo así de vista a Candy.

Al llegar al departamento de policías se llevaron al ladrón a una celda mientras que él debía esperar para rendir declaraciones.

No hacía mucho el tiempo que había pasado cuando vio entrar a Albert junto a un hombre de porte elegante al que reconoció como uno de los inversionistas de la compañía Stanford.

-¿Terry, qué haces aquí?- preguntó Albert al llegar hasta él.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- respondió el pelinegro -robaron a una mujer, sin saber que era Candy fui tras el ladrón, peleamos y aquí me tienes.

-¿Dónde está Candy?- preguntó preocupado.

-Ambos hemos llegado en autos diferentes.

-Señor Grandchester- saludó Michael Reese.

-Señor Reese.

-Me alegra que haya sido tan generoso de ayudar a la hija de mi socio.

-¿Socio?- preguntó el joven actor.

-El señor Andrey y yo estamos pensando establecer algunas alianzas.

-Es un excelente empresario- dijo Terry mirando a Albert.

-Veo que lo conoce muy bien- Terry no dijo más- Iré a ayudarlo- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Albert -tengo influencias aquí y podré brindarle la información que necesita, William.

-Te lo agradeceré- Michael se marchó.

-Estoy muy preocupado por lo que ha pasado con Candy, no tienes idea lo agradecido que estoy contigo.

-En realidad no hice mucho, el susto ya lo ha pasado.

-Gracias a ti detuvieron al criminal.

-Supongo que sí.

-Perdona que no sea tan entusiasta siendo que no te veo desde hace algunos años, este asunto de Candy me tiene preocupado igual quisiera conversar contigo, pero no en este lugar, podríamos vernos en el lobby del hotel donde me estoy alojando- Terry estaba a punto de rechazar la invitación, pero Albert lo interrumpió- Por favor, ven mañana a primera hora, no estaré mucho tiempo en la ciudad y me gustaría saber de ti.

-Voy a casarme- respondió fríamente- no hay más que debas enterarte de mí.

-Es otra razón para que dos viejos amigos conversen- respondió

-No lo sé.

-Terry…

-Está bien, tú ganas.

-Esta es la dirección- Albert le entregó la dirección a Terry en un papel.

-William, su hija se encuentra en el tópico, están revisando su mano, conseguí que puedas reunirte con ella en privado, te está esperando en la oficina del jefe del departamento. Mientras yo me encargaré de que este evento no trascienda a la prensa por la tranquilidad de su hija y en cuanto a usted señor Grandchester ¿Estará de acuerdo conmigo en que la prensa no puede verlo a usted en noticias que no tengan que ver con el teatro?- Terry asintió con la cabeza.

-Estoy muy agradecido contigo, no sé cómo podría pagártelo- habló Albert.

-Aceptando cenar conmigo esta noche, naturalmente su hija está invitada.

-No sé si esté en condiciones, pero te haré saber- Albert se despidió para ir al encuentro con Candy.

-Señor Grandchester- se despidió Michael.

-Señor Reese.

Luego de rendir declaraciones volvió a casa, Susana no cuestionó sobre su salida sino que le contó de su día como ya era costumbre.

Terry estaba preparando una excusa para poder reunirse al día siguiente con Albert. No sabía si era buena idea puesto que Albert era la persona más cercana a Candy que conocía, sin embargo sabía que hablar con su viejo amigo le ayudaría tal y como en años anteriores. Una de las virtudes de Albert era que jamás intervenía en sus decisiones pero sí lo ayudaba a aterrizar, su sola presencia lo ayudaba mucho.

-Mañana me reuniré con un viejo amigo, estará unos días en la ciudad.

-Me alegro mucho, tú no sueles reunirte con muchas personas.

-Es un antiguo compañero de la escuela en Inglaterra.

-Te puedo avisar temprano para que no llegues tarde- ofreció haciéndole un mimo en el cabello.

-No será necesario- Terry sentía el toque de Susana una vez más y para no quedar mal con ella tomó su mano y la acogió entre las suyas – gracias por todo.

Pasadas las horas se dirigió al hotel donde se alojaba Albert, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Me alegra mucho verte- saludó Albert mientras se dirigían a la mesa que Albert había reservado.

-A mí también, pero debo admitir que me sorprende tu presencia en esta ciudad.

-Es por un tema de negocios, no estaré mucho tiempo y dado lo que sucedió debía agradecerte por ayudar a Candy.

-No la reconocí en un primer momento, yo solo reaccioné ante lo que veía.

-Casi matas al sujeto- Terry hizo un movimiento con los puños y ambos hombres rieron.

-La última vez que te vi…

-He tomado un camino libre de alcohol desde entonces.

-Y ahora estás comprometido.

-Sí.

-Sin embargo, te acercaste a Candy a pesar de tu compromiso.

-Sucedió antes comprometerme si es lo que te preocupa.

-Si tienes claro lo que quieres tampoco tendría que preocuparme por ti.

-Y no tienes que hacerlo, cuando hablé contigo aquella vez me di cuenta que debía restablecer los compromisos que había adquirido. Aun en contra de lo que quería fui en busca de la ayuda financiera de mi padre para poder ayudar a quien me salvó la vida.

-Susana- Terry lo miró con sorpresa- estoy enterado de lo que hizo por ti.

-No podía abandonarla, además del teatro tuve que buscar un empleo que me ayude a pagar el dinero que me había prestado mi padre, el anhelo de ella siempre fue casarse y yo estaba comprometido en hacerla feliz.

-Te comprendo y no puedo juzgarte por tu decisión, sin embargo no estoy de acuerdo en que te cases por obligación- Albert recordó la razón por la que Claire se alejó de su familia- sobre todo si tienes la libertad de elegir.

-No es solo eso, mancharía el honor de ELLA al vivir bajo el mismo techo conmigo sin estar casados.

-Una vez casados no habrá vuelta atrás.

-Lo sé.

Ambos hombres platicaron sobre el ascenso de Albert como cabeza de la familia Andrey. Ninguno mostró intenciones de mencionar a Candy, aunque ambos sabían que de hacerlo tal vez hubiera tenido un mejor final el destino de los rebeldes del San Pablo.

Esa misma mañana y lejos del hotel donde Terry se reunía con Albert, alguien tocaba la puerta en el departamento que el actor compartía con Susana, esta última se encontraba sola en casa y abrió la puerta encontrándose con un desconocido de rostro muy familiar.

-Buenos días ¿Vive aquí Terruce Grandchester?- preguntó el hombre.

-Así es- respondió Susana- ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Richard, duque de Grandchester y el padre de Terruce- en todos los años que Susana llevaba esperando conocer a la familia de Terry, jamás se había imaginado que esta estuviera ligada a la realeza inglesa- ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?- preguntó el duque.

-Susana Marlow, su prometida.

* * *

Y llegamos al final del capítulo (he batallado un poco pues mi laptop está fallando), sé que cada vez complico más las cosas pero este fanfic salió medio rebelde como sus protagonistas, lo que sí es que ya tengo escrito el final.

Como verán de alguna forma terminan encontrándose a pesar de que tratan de seguir sus vidas como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos, grave error ¿no creen?

Para quienes me reclaman que hago sufrir mucho a Terry lo dejé desahogarse un poco golpeando al ladrón ;) , lo sé es muy violento pero recordé que Terry era un buen oponente de pelea y disfrutaba hacerlo.

Muchas gracias por sus honestos comentarios en el capítulo anterior, siempre los leo con emoción. Por cierto Phambe tus críticas son interesantes, sin embargo me cuesta un poco interpretarlas del traductor, de todas formas agradezco tu tiempo y el de todas, este fanfic se construye no solo con mis ideas sino también con los aportes que ustedes me brindan en sus comentarios.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
